Wheel in Motion
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Ling was another one of Doji's pawn for his organisation. When he brought Ryuga in, he was the wheel that sets her life in motion. Watch as her story unfolds into something she wouldn't have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, it's been...a while, since I wrote anything on Fanfiction for a good while. I've been missing in action but I decided to start things experimenting on writing an OC character. This is the first time I'm writing an OC so there are bound to be problems along the way. I will try to correct them as I go on.

 **Summary:** Ling was another one of Doji's pawn for his organisation. When he brought Ryuga in, he was the wheel that sets her life in motion. Watch as her story unfolds into something she wouldn't have expected.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Departure, Arrival, Revelation

"M-mama, papa, w-why do I have to leave? D-did I do something bad?"

The teary eyed girl named Ling, was close to crying as she clutches her mother's dress. She looked about 8 years old, with long midnight black hair and eyes. Wearing a plain baby blue shirt with brown pants and white shoes. Few strains of her bangs covering her face as she tries to hide her eyes from her parents. As she peeks around her bangs she could see her stern mother frowning at her behaviour.

The little girl was startled by the sound of the doorbell, tightening her tiny fingers not wanting to let go. As she sees her father walked towards the front door, she felt like she was suffocating. She felt afraid.

Afraid to leave.

Soon the door creaked open and standing there was her uncle. She made a soundless gasp and her eyes widened. She turn to look at her mother pleading silently at her. She didn't want to go with him. He was not a nice man, at least with to her. She didn't know much about her uncle, but she knew well enough that he didn't like her. She didn't know why, she didn't remember ever doing anything wrong. All she knows she doesn't want to be near _him_.

"M-mama…"

Ling couldn't hold her tears any longer, soon a tear slowly dripped down from her eyes. Her mother just stared. She couldn't tell if her mother was even sad, her expression which she couldn't read. It made her feel scared. Did she not love her anymore?

"Ah you're right on time. How was your day?"

"Hmm, it could've been better."

She could see her uncle's icy smile from the side of her father's body, devoid of any emotion. As if he knew she was staring he turned his head, eyes narrowing down at her small form. She whimpered as she tried to hide behind her mother's body. However her mother forcefully pushed her towards her uncle and she ungrasp her tiny hands from her dress.

She gasped loudly at the sudden action, even standing near her uncle made her scared. She wanted to hide, hide back in her room. She tries to grab her mother's hand but her mother kept pulling her hands away from the girl. Soon her mother started talking loudly, she didn't realise she was now wailing.

"Take her off our hands. I swear if anything happens-"

"Don't worry, as much as I… _detest_ the idea of having to take care of her. She is of some uses to me in the future."

"And what of the money?"

"I've sent it to your account. You'll be free to do whatever you want with it."

Her wailing had soon gotten louder and louder. She didn't hear her uncle sighed and glaring at her in annoyance. Her cheeks were covered with her tears, teardrops on her shirt and snot from her nose starting spilling. It was disgraceful to look at.

Her uncle clicked his tongue under his teeth and grabbed her wrist harshly. She was screaming, struggling to get her uncle to let go of her hand. She started scratching his hand using her free hand.

Soon a resounding slap could be heard. Her screaming immediately stopped, her eyes grew wide and her mind still processing as to what had happen. She looked to who had slapped her and winced as her father glared at her.

"That is enough out from you Ling. You are leaving and that's final."

She could feel the weight of his words, her throat soon felt dry and her eyes started watering again. She felt a forceful tug away from her parents and closer to the black car. The driver outside opened the back door and her uncle shoved her inside. The driver picked up her luggage while her uncle briefly talked to her parents. Her tiny hands touching the glass window as she could see her uncle and his driver walking towards the car. Both doors shut and the engine roared alive. The girl kept staring at her parents, hoping that they would still take her back home. Her heart soon broke into despair as they just entered into the house and not bothered to look at her. Soon the car moved, she continued to stare at the house, so badly holding onto her hope. Her mind was in chaos, she barely heard what they were talking about.

"Master Doji, are we going back to the Dark Nebula Headquarters?"

"Yes please do. I want to quickly wash my hands off this filth I've just touched."

"Yes sir."

* * *

As soon as she reached the headquarters, she was immediately being dragged into her room to get changed into a teal green shirt and jacket with white stretch pants. She had cleaned her face away from tears and snot. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She turn to look around to see only a bed, a closet, a table with a computer and an in-built bathroom. The whole place looked plain and white. Being in the room just makes her feel even lonelier.

She soon heard the door slide open and sees a stranger standing outside. She looks at him with uncertainty, unsure of what she should do.

"Ms Ling, I'm here to escort you to where Master Doji is."

The way he spoke made her flinch, it wasn't menacing or harsh, just uncomfortable. Seeing as she wasn't moving out of her room he spoke to her in a louder voice.

"If you don't follow me you'll be punished. Hurry up."

She swallowed her none existence saliva down her throat and quickly followed him. As she tried to catch up to him, she took a look around, metal, metal, metal. That's all she sees, metal. Nothing comforting or warm about this place. She could see a lot of corridors and lifts. It looked more of a maze than anything else she was used to. There were some parts of the corridor that had a transparent window showing many exercising equipment and older looking boys training inside. She could see some in the strange dish-like shaped hole on the ground. The boys were holding onto a contraption she has never seen before, a shiny triangular-like object attached to the contraption.

She held her breathe as she watches them launch the object into the hole, both yelling their moves and attacks. She sees the two objects clashing head on, for some strange reason it looked enticing. It felt like her soul was being dragged into their fight. She held her breathe as she continued to watch from behind the window.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

She jumped and turned around, looking at him guiltily. She didn't realise she had stopped walking. He walked up to her and look at what got had caught her interest. She could hear him chuckling under his breath.

"Ah I see, you are watching them beyblading eh?"

She slowly blinked her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Beyblading? What's that mister?"

His eyes widen slightly and stare at her for a few seconds. He scratched the back of his neck feeling embarrassed to be called mister.

"Beyblading is a form of sport girl. A lot of people from around the world play this. It is a competitive sport that everyone fights and see who the best amongst us. You see those things spinning in the ring? Those are called Beyblades."

Ling made and 'o' shape with her mouth as she stares at the beys. However she couldn't stay long as the stranger gave her a last warning and reluctantly followed him as they went into the lift. Once the doors open she was amazed to see a large room filled with machines. She gasped in surprise as the stranger gently pushed her out of the lift.

"Master Doji is inside, he's not that far in so you should be able to locate where he's at."

As soon as he was done the shut the lift door closed. As much as she didn't want to, she had to look for her uncle, where ever he was. She didn't have to look too long as she sees her uncle holding onto a Beyblade. As she walked closer she saw her uncle turned towards her with a frown on his face.

"Ah you finally made it. I hate people that keeps me waiting."

"I'm sorry." She apologises in a weak tone and looks down on the floor.

"Hmph, I'm a very busy man and I have other work do to. Unfortunately I do not have the time to educate you on how to use this."

She glances up and saw his outstretched hand holding onto a Beyblade. The bey's appearance look majestic in her eyes. The silver face bolt looked like it was a sabretooth tiger roaring outlined in gold, the black energy ring with orange strips making look like it has claws that could pop out. The fusion wheel had sharp-like edges that looked like claws, a spin track that had 3 triangular shape spiked edges and the black performance tip has a bit of tilt towards the tip. (A/N: My apologies I am horrible at describing objects. The only real objects here are the spin track [UW145] and performance tip [SD].)

"Well what are you waiting for, take it."

She quickly took it in her hands with her mouth open. She held onto it like it was fragile.

"This is Shadow Saber, a balanced type bey. This will be your Beyblade from now on."

She jerked her head up at him giving him her surprised expression.

"T-this is…mine?"

He sighed impatiently, "Yes this is yours."

"Thank…you…"

Her breathe was taken away, surprised as to why her uncle would give her something like this. As quickly as she smiled at him, she quickly lost it as she sees Doji smiling coldly down at her.

"Aren't you going to ask why I gave it to you?"

A shiver ran down her spine, she looked at him with fear in her eyes not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. As much as she didn't want to ask, her child-like mind wanted to know the reason.

"W-why uncle?"

His smile soon grew into a smirk. How foolish of her.

"The reason is dear girl, is that _you_ are just my pawn. A worker bee. Whatever I want you to do, you listen to me. If I tell you to jump off the building, you'll do so."

"W-why d-do I have t-to?"

"Why you ask? Why, your parents sold you to me! I am entitled to use you however I want!"

She could feel her eyes slowly building up tears trying to hold it in. She tried to counter back at him but only ended up in sniffles as tears soon escape.

"S-sold? B-but p-papa and mama l-love me! T-they would n-never sell me away!"

"Oh really?"

Doji stalked towards her as she tries to back away to only ended up tripping on the floor. She whimpered and stared at her uncle. She couldn't look away from him, she couldn't move. She was too afraid to do anything.

"If they loved you why would they want to take you away? Why would they leave you in my hands? Why would they abandon you?"

He leans in closer to her face, smirk widening as he sees her slowly breaking. She tried covering her ears hoping to not hear what he had to say.

"S-stop! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

She could hear him cackling and he continued to speak, ignoring the poor girl's plea.

"Oh Ling, they never loved you. They never intended to have you. You were nothing but a burden to them. Oh they tried to be happy with you but they just couldn't. They don't want you anymore."

"No! No, no no!"

Ling dropped to the ground on her knees with hands still covering her ears. She cried her heart out. Soon there was a resounding loud slap and her body soon fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her eyes grew wider and more tears were spilled.

"That is enough, you are disgraceful enough as it is. Crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

That cold, cold voice. She never thought she would ever hear something so cold. Her mind soon zoned into several short burst of negative thoughts.

She tried so hard, tried to be a good girl. She did everything they wanted her to be but they, hated her? How was it possible? She saw signs of it but she ignored them hoping it was an illusion. Had her parents really hated her that much to be left with her uncle? Only to be lead to pain and suffering?

"This is Doji, bring someone here and get the girl into training immediately. I will not waste any more time with her."

She could vaguely hear her uncle talking on the phone, leaving her on the ground crying. Soon someone did come by, the stranger dragged her up by her jacket holding her bey and took her to one of the training rooms for her to be used for whatever purpose Doji wanted.

For the next few gruelling years, Ling trained to be a blader, her studies soon added into the mix to deem her fit into society by her _generous_ uncle. She soon felt her freedom just…vanish. Almost becoming like a puppet under Doji's orders.

It wasn't until she met him…

The one egotistic male who call himself…

 _Ryuga_.

* * *

Ok so my main goal for this first chapter is to just branch out her background before going into the whole anime sequence. It won't be too long, I'm hoping to get it done by the next chapter.

For now I'm just seeing how this story will continue, how you guys react to it and how many are interested in the story. If this doesn't get much interest I'll probably just change this into a two-shot and maybe changed the story a bit.

I know the anime has been over like years ago and there are lesser people reading it, but I would like to think there are still some fans still lingering around. Anyways thanks for reading! Do leave your reviews/thoughts on this chapter so I know what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's another chapter up to be read. I'm glad you guys like the last chapter so far, I'm really happy to see you guys are reviewing it. Finally, thank you **az23bv** , **striker86** and **AlishaUPandOUT** for reviewing. That is all, please enjoy this chapter!

Italics: _If you guys notice this it means she's talking to herself or emphasizing on something._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Change

5 Years Later…

"This is Master Ryuga, from now on you'll be training him. I expect you to show respect to him and have him be the best. If you fail, you know what happens hmm?"

"Train him? Why me…?"

Ling, has her hair tied up in a high ponytail, was standing across from Doji's table and was still wearing her Dark Nebula uniform, had a utility belt attached to her waist where she kept all of her Beyblade gear. She was surprisingly one of the best bladers out of everyone else in the headquarters due to her fast learning skills. Even though she is still a mindless puppet for Doji, she was motivated to learn how to Beyblade. She doesn't know why, but it felt like it was her calling. She always felt excitement fighting in the ring. Even though her relationship with her uncle was still sour, she was grateful, albeit more grudgingly so, she gets to do what she now loves.

He folded his arms as he looked at her with bitter annoyance. "As much as I rather have him be trained by someone else, you are the _better_ choice. The other trainers seem to be…unfit to train him." He added with a bitter tone.

Ling stares at him with blank disbelief and tilted her head slightly to look at the 13 year old boy with spiky white hair with an odd attire. He has been staring at her for quite a good while, she didn't know why. The look he gave her, she recognises that look. It was the look of superiority that her uncle always give. Except, there was something else? A hint of curiosity?

She snapped her head back to her uncle as he started talking again. "Oh you'll get something out of it don't worry. You will be a good use as a puppet such as you are."

She left brow twitched while he continues to talk, "You'll also get paid to train Ryuga, _if_ , you are successful that is. I feel that I don't to support you any longer since you are at the age where you should start working for yourself."

"…I'm only 13 sir…"

"Are you disregarding your order?"

"No sir…"

"Hmph either way take it as a…learning experience. Besides, that means I don't have to waste my precious time getting you to leave the training rooms. I'll give you access to them however…"

She notices the familiar glint in his eyes, there will always be a hidden agenda no matter what the deal was. If she wanted to roam the city, she'll have to get Doji's permission with a rule that she couldn't bring her bey to go into any bey battles. She isn't allowed to buy anything for simple pleasures either, whatever she wanted or needed had to be checked by her uncle.

Although Doji did tone down his sadistic ways as she grew older, most likely he was getting tired of it, that doesn't mean he has stopped his rein on her. He wanted to keep her shackled, close but not too close to set her free. A caged bird who leaves when the master wills it. As much as she wants to break free from it, she's too scared to disobey him.

"Whenever Master Ryuga wills it, you will do what he says. Whatever he wants you will obey it. If you anything out of line, he is allowed to punish you."

Her eyes widen slightly and quickly erased it with her blank expression. She could feel her body tensing as _Master Ryuga's_ eyes were still trained on her with more intensity. It would surely be burning holes into her body if his gaze were real.

"…as you wish sir…"

Doji smiled pleasantly albeit it was more a sadistic smile, "Good, now Master Ryuga you can do whatever you want. Her schedule is yours to play with."

Ling didn't dare turn her look at her uncle knowing what kind of look he'll always give.

"No worries Doji, I can handle it from here. Come on Pancake let's go already."

…did he just call her Pancake?

* * *

For hours on end, all Ryuga ever did was tell Ling to get items that seemed either insignificant or just…just nonsense. From getting fresh water from which ever floor felt the _cleanest_ to him, to cleaning up the whole room just so he doesn't get _dust_ on his coat.

It was slowly draining her, both physically and mentally. Even though she had been trained for years physically, doesn't mean the boy's strange requests was any less tiring for her. She could tell he was purposely making her angry. Nudging and pushing every button in her, trying to set her off, finding ways to make it worse. And for some strange reason he likes to call her Pancake.

She just didn't understand what his motive was. Was Ryuga just trying to reel her up to get her punished by her uncle? Was he just as sadistic as Doji is?

"Hey Pancake will you hurry up and stop daydreaming! I want to start my training!"

Ling was so close to breaking her façade, she has been frowning for the past hour trying to please him.

"If you don't move fast enough this little thing will be crushed."

She snapped her head and saw him holding onto her bey. She gasped, her hand swiftly went to touch her utility belt to find out that it was unlocked. Her expression immediately went from shock to anger.

"How did you-"

"Grab your bey? You were distracted so I just took it. What kind of blader are you if you are this distracted to allow someone like me to take it away from you?"

She glared at him, her façade slowly breaking. How dare he…

"Give Saber back to me."

"Why should I hmm? I got this fair and square, this bey should be mine instead of yours."

"Give. Saber. Back."

Her body stiffened as she hears him cackle manically. "Did you already forget what Doji said? You have to follow everything I say. Are you already breaking the rules Pancake?"

Her glare intensified further as she sees him throwing her bey back and forth into his hands like a ball. She wanted to do something, she wanted to take her bey back. But what of her uncle, what will he do to her? Her instincts told her to grab it, but her mind told her that she is a puppet and not to disobey orders.

"Che you're boring me Pancake, I will just crush this bey in my hands right here and now."

She could see him holding onto her bey tighter and tighter. She could hear her Saber roaring in pain in her mind. Her heart ached hearing her bey crying in pain. She knows the feeling to well, she wants her bey to be safe, to be away from feeling any pain!

"Do you really not care about your bey at all Pancake? Oh wells, say bye bye- Guh!"

She had punched him, it had surprised him greatly as he was pushed back by the impact and releases her bey. She immediately grabs her bey and held it close to her heart. Her glare never left his face as she spoke with an eerily calm voice.

"If you dare mess with my bey again, a punch to your gut will be the least of your problems."

He stared, blinked and blinked again. And the strangest thing happen, he started chuckling. It slowly built up into a boisterous laughter while holding onto his injured stomach. It confused her, why was he laughing? He was just punched to the gut, _why_ was he laughing?

She stared at him for a good while until his laughter soon died down. He soon smirked at her looking rather proud of himself.

"Ha! You aren't as weak as I thought you'd be. You do have some spunk in you after all, I like you Pancake."

"What?!" Ling could feel her cheeks getting warmer, feeling embarrassed at what he said.

"Those old bags Doji set me up with for training are just boring. I wanted someone else to train me that's interesting. When I heard Doji had a niece and is the only female who is one of the best, I wanted to see if it was true. I haven't gotten a chance to see your power but with you already this interesting..."

Ryuga held his hand on his chin, thinking while staring at her. She could feel her cheeks slowly turning back to normal while looking at him weirdly. Trying to figure him out what he was thinking. His smirk grew wider and pointed at her as she flinched slightly at his sudden movement.

"That settles it, I want you to be my toy!"

"Excuse me?!"

He scoffs at her, "You're not deaf are you?"

That was the last straw for her as she bares her teeth in anger. "No! And what is that supposed to mean, your toy!? Just because I'm Doji's puppet doesn't mean you're also going to string me as one for your own as well!"

"Heh, he did say I can do whatever I want with you. You have no rights for yourself!"

She gasped loudly in disgust and slapped him without a second thought. A second later after reality settles in, she felt the stinging sensation on her right hand. Realising what she had done, for some strange reason she didn't worry or panic. She knew what she did was bad and would probably get the worst punishment but at that moment she didn't care.

As Ryuga got out of his stupor he could hear her mumbling to herself. Ignoring the pain on his left cheek he growled at her in slight annoyance.

"Oi speak louder, you got something to say to me huh?"

"…"

"If you don't want me to hit you harder than you did to me-"

"Just because I have no rights…"

"What?"

"…no rights…doesn't mean I'm not a human being!"

Her glare felt like it had pierce right through him as she spoke in a dangerously soft tone.

"So what if he wants to treat me like a puppet, I will not let that drag me down as a person! I won't be his stupid little ragdoll that does whatever he wants. Sure I followed his order but that doesn't mean I fully did what he wanted! I find loopholes to do his bidding, I do whatever it takes to find the best way to compromise the situation to make it look like I do follow his every command! If you think I'll be made as the same tool as how he does it then you're wrong!"

As she was done talking, they stare at each other in tense silence. She was still glaring at him without a hint of regret in her words. She knew what she wanted to get across, if he still thinks she'll listen willingly then is wrong.

"Heh…you're a weird one you know that?"

He's smirk grew bigger and started laughing again. She was still glaring at him but there was confusion in her mind as she watches him laugh. Is he trying to mock her right now?

"You're really stubborn to the bone aren't you? Like an annoying cockroach that doesn't want to be squished."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"I'm saying that you are far more interesting than Doji gives you credit for. Now I really want you to be my toy."

"I just said that-"

"Yeah, yeah, and you know what I don't care. It's more fun this way anyways."

"…fun?"

"Tch, isn't it obvious? You aren't as an obedient little dog as Doji thinks you are. Heck he thinks he has you wrapped around his fingers!"

Her fingers were clenched into a fist ready to smack him again but he grabs it first before she got into it again.

"I wasn't done talking Pancake, don't interrupt me."

"Does it look like I care at this point?"

"Oh you will care once I'm done making a deal with you."

"Ha! That was hilarious I forgot to laugh."

He tightens his grip on her fist, by the tone of his voice he was feeling irritated.

"If you don't shut up I promise I won't go easy on you."

She was still pissed but decided to quieten down a bit and listen what he had to say. After a moment of silence, he continues to speak to her.

"I will give you something you really want, something you would do anything for…freedom."

She blinked at him slowly as if he was speaking in a different language. Instead of giving him what he thought was surprise and immediate acceptance, she didn't drop her glare and sounded more enraged and resistance towards that idea.

"Freedom?! Do you seriously think I'm that naïve? A fool?"

"Even with that you seriously don't trust me? Man you're so annoying to deal with."

"You saying you'll give me freedom is the same thing as Doji changing over a new leaf!"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He sighs in annoyance.

He stares at her blankly as if he was thinking of something in his head. She felt slightly uncomfortable with his blank gaze on her.

"Fine how about I say it differently hmm? I can take away some of Doji's control on you and you can do whatever you like around me unless I give you an order. How about that eh?"

"Do whatever I like? What do you mean by that?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You can be your annoying, stubborn mouthy self. I find it entertaining after seeing how much fun you can give in this dull building."

She felt hotness on her cheeks feeling embarrassed but chooses to ignore it as she continues to listen on.

"You'll have benefits for being my toy, you aren't going to be one of those boring worker ants here in this place. And the best part, you get to spend time with me."

"…and that's the best part…how?"

"Che, you get to see me beat everyone else out here. I'm the strongest out of everyone else."

"And how will you be the strongest if you don't even have a bey of your own?"

His eyes shone with a strange darkness that Doji has whenever he wanted to punish her, this made her skin crawl.

"Oh I have plans. That is all you'll get out form me, unless of course you agree."

She had a serious thought about this whole situation, it is possible he could cut some control of from her uncle but is that too good to be true? As if he could read her mind what he said made her finalized her decision.

"Urgh trust me Doji is my sponsor and all but I don't like his boring ways of doing things. I joined in to spice stuff up a little and he'll be more focused on me than you. He would listen to me seeing I'm his 'young master' and all that jazz."

He waved his free hand around showing his slight distaste of things her uncle ran sometimes.

"Which means…you can do almost anything behind his back but he won't be able to say anything because I'd be the one stopping him. There will be restrictions depending if it'll benefit or interest me but…if you do anything to anger me it's a whole different story that we can discuss in another time. So, what do you say?"

She stopped glaring at him half way through his speech and just sigh tiredly. She was albeit reluctant decided to agree to his demand.

"Sure, fine…"

He releases her fist and grins widely. "Finally! Took you long enough sheesh, I was starting to get really bored just standing here."

"So what I'm just your little entertainment to pass the time then?"

"Heh right you are Pancake."

"Will you not call me that."

"Why not? You're my toy now and I have the right to call you whatever I want."

She wanted to retort again but decided that she was slightly overwhelmed and just kept quiet. She didn't want to see him any more satisfied than he is right now. Ryuga turned around and walked a few steps before turning his head back at her.

"Hey don't just stand there, we're leaving."

Ling tilted her head slightly in confusing. "Leaving? Where are we going?"

He groaned at her, "To a store, I rather not see you in that tacky uniform they give everyone here. We're getting you a new one."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. _Tacky_? She scoffed to herself. _What is he a diva?_

"I rather not see you in the same rank as these low ranked ants. Since you're my toy you'll need to have more class than that. Now hurry up Pancake, we're losing daylight."

Seeing as Ling wasn't moving Ryuga sighed as he looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Look if I wanted to do anything to you, I would do it with finesse. I would use my bey, fight you and win without a sweat. Since I'm the strongest it's easy to beat you. That is much more satisfying seeing my opponents on the ground in realisation that they can't never beat me!"

"...is that a challenge _Master_ Ryuga?"

Ryuga twitched as she called him that title with much gusto. He looks at her and see her eyes burning with intensity of the challenge. He could tell her competitive side as a blader emerging as the glint in his eye shone with amusement gave any indication of it. He decided to store that memory and motioned her to follow him as he continued forward. She quickly placed her bey back and walk by his side.

"Don't worry, I will save you a spot and fight you once I get a bey worthy for me to use."

She frowned slightly. "Why do you not have your bey then? He didn't want to make you one?"

"No, that isn't it. I'm waiting for the right one to show up. And once I do I will rule the world with an iron fist!"

"Rule the world?"

Ryuga didn't seem to hear as he started rambling about his ambitions out loud for her to hear it.

"I will rule the world with the strongest bey by my side! I will be the best! I will be unstoppable! Even if the world crumbles under my rule, so long as I am at the top nothing else matters! Ah hahahaha!"

Ling felt a chill down her spine, though strangely not from fear. Was it excitement or the adrenaline he's giving off? Was this the plan he was talking about earlier?

"So your plan is for world domination using that bey?"

He looks at her with the same darkness in his eyes, "Yes! That bey holds more power than you think it does. Once I get my hands on it, I will use its power to the fullest and no one is going to stop me from being the strongest blader in the world!"

She didn't know why, but what she knows is that this was going to be a very exciting adventure. She might have to secretly thank her uncle for bringing someone who is so fascinating. He, Ryuga, was willing to take on the whole world to achieve a goal with so much ambition… Maybe she had stayed with her uncle a bit too long that it had rubbed off some unwanted traits, but the way he acted made her want to follow on and see how this will end.

Her lips slowly grew to a smirk the more she thought about it. "Sound exciting…"

He turned to smirk at her. "It is."

As they walk out of the entrance, he demanded something that caught her off guard and made her a bit aggravated.

"Oh I forgot, don't call me with the whole 'Master Ryuga' shmuck alright? I don't need another Doji clone with his weird etiquettes. And besides he never calls me that so why bother?"

* * *

As the Sun soon sets and the night drawing near, Ling had found herself a new outfit to wear. A short white yukata dress with swirls of black lines designed on it and a black sash sewed around it. Wearing black skinny jeans and dark grey buckled boots.

"You got a problem with me choosing your outfit now Pancake?"

"No…it's just weird that you're the one choosing this outfit."

"Peh and you rather wear like what the other drones are wearing? Didn't know your taste is so dull."

Her eye twitched in annoyance and decided to let that one slide away. The other one however…

"You really won't stop calling me Pancake will you?"

"Of course not! I already told you I won't didn't I? You're my toy and I get to call you whatever I want."

"Then why that stupid name then?!"

"Heh isn't it obvious by your flat chest?"

"…"

Ryuga's reflexes was faster than Ling's has he quickly blocked her fist. Cackling with glee as he could see anger simmering out from her.

"Keep trying Pancake, after that last hit you gave me I'm not going to give you a chance to hit me again. That last one really hurt."

"Of course it was supposed to hurt! It was a forceful slap!"

"Heh whatever, try again next time!"

* * *

Alright this is done, much longer than I thought it would've been because I wanted to add more details and trying to fit some stuff together. I did not want Ling to act as a one-way puppet that only follow orders, I would have to thank Fire Emblem: Fates because that prologue gave me a bit of idea how I wanted her character to proceed from there. I seriously love that game to bits, even had all of the S Ranks for all of the guys (and I mean literally all of them, including the kids and Rhajat).

I'm planning on continuing this story and hopefully you guys will like it. I have some chapters in my Word Doc right now and just need some editing and polishing to make it better. I don't want those chapters I write to go to waste so I'll be uploading them when I feel they are ready to be read. Anyways thanks for reading! Do leave your reviews/thoughts on this chapter so I know what you guys think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, so sorry it took so long to update. I've been job hunting for the past few weeks so I didn't have the time to edit this chapter. Thank you **az23bv** and **striker86** for reviewing!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : The Forbbiden Bey

The next 2 years passed by rather quickly for the 15 year old girl. Ever since Doji had allowed Ryuga to keep Ling's rein in check, things started changing, although it was a small change. Ryuga as promised had allowed her access to move around the building more freely, which means restricted rooms was accessible to her. Although she still wasn't allowed to join in any bey fights from the Bey Stadium, she at least could carry her Saber around instead of leaving it in her room. She was thankful for that.

However whenever Ryuga demanded to have her train him, there was more complaining than actual work done. Still even with that Ryuga could effortlessly train all by himself without her help. Ryuga is in just a few simple words, a prodigy. He seems to just pass through everything flawlessly. However the way he does it was questionable.

He has the power and spirit of any power blader. However the beys will just break at every end of the fight. Ling wonders if any normal bey could not handle it due to his raw power, even the machine-made beyblades which made her Shadow Saber, they were easily broken even with a high durability alloy that was built in.

 _That is probably why Doji brought him here._ She thought to herself.

She can tell Ryuga was unique, not just his raw ability of power, it was also his large ego that keeps inflating every time his strength threw off a blader onto the wall. The more he won a battle, the more he starts boasting of his powers. He has every right to boast seeing how much he was just trashing his opponents easily. Not that Ling minded since she had gotten used to his antics by now.

What she finds it annoying that she cannot battle with him, not at his best. Without a proper Beyblade for him to use, he cannot use it to his full potential. Ling could feel his frustration as she watches him leaving the broken bey on the floor. She sighs and waited for him to leave the battle room.

"It's been 2 years, 2 years! When is that Doji going to find me the perfect bey to use?!"

"He'll find it, you are his most prized gem after all. Just be-"

"Patient? Ha! I'm getting really antsy just staying around doing nothing! I want to fight stronger opponents not weak street mongrels that doesn't know how to use their beys right! How am I supposed to be the best if any bey I use are weak and useless Pancake!"

Ling sighs again and listen to him ramble. She can tell he was starting to get really restless and there was nothing she could do. Sure she took him to several places for training outside of the stuffy training room but she can tell it wasn't enough for him anymore.

When she had enough she smacked him lightly on his arm, that action made him glare at her for cutting him off in his ramble.

"Shall we go see him and check up on his progress? He may have found a lead to find your 'perfect' bey. _And,_ you can probably take out your anger on him to if he doesn't."

She spoke the last part under her breathe but Ryuga had heard it and he huffed with amusement. Both Ling and Ryuga seem to form a strange bond of friendship. Ryuga does use her for his own benefits but after knowing him for two years, she had notice some of his habits and quirks that is different from her uncle. Ryuga is blunt and straightforward, whatever he wants he will get his point across straight like an arrow. Sometimes in his own way, he does help her but since Doji is still her uncle there was only so much he could control. Still she feels a sense of camaraderie between them and that was enough for her.

* * *

As soon as they were close to Doji's office, Ryuga just slam opened the door without knocking with his voice booming loudly around the small room.

"Doji! I'm sick of waiting, have you found the bey yet?!"

Doji looked up from his computer and stood up grinning at him. He seems to be either ignorant or just couldn't see her standing slightly behind Ryuga.

"Ah Ryuga, you've arrived just in time! I've just received some good news. We've been researching this bey for quite some time and I can assure you that you will be able to control this bey."

"So you have already found it but chose to tell it to me now?"

She could hear his displeasure rolling off from his tone.

"Yes but I did it to see if this bey can handle your strength Ryuga!"

"Che. What kind of bey is it Doji?"

"It is a forbidden bey called Lighting L-Drago. It is hidden in a secret location at Koma village."

"A forbidden bey you say?"

That sparked both Ryuga and Ling's interest, it was something they've never heard about. From the angle she was standing, she could see Ryuga's smirk grew slightly and his eyes shone with interest.

"Yes a forbidden bey. It is said that this bey has stored large amounts of power for the past centuries of people using it. They were unable to control its power because they have been consumed by the bey itself. I believe that with your power, you'll be able to use it to your advantage and control it."

Ryuga was beaming with anticipation. A bey that powerful made him excited, ecstatic. He can finally have his own bey he could crush his opponents and enemies. Seeing him radiating such excitement made the whole room lit up with the same vigour.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that bey."

"W-wait, right now Ryuga?"

"…yes Doji. As in right this minute."

She could see her uncle tensed slightly and Ryuga narrowing his eyes at him.

"B-but Ryuga, we need time and preparation before we set off!"

"Do you know where the bey is?"

"Yes of course but-"

"Then I don't see the problem Doji. If I stay here any longer without a bey, it won't be the bey that I will be crushing first Doji."

Ling saw her uncle flinched at Ryuga's threatening words. He tries to thread carefully to try and please him.

"Well since it's a short notice I can try and get a helicopter to take us there. Give me an hour or two to set the arrangement and it shall be done."

"Hmph go get ready Ling. We've wasted enough time as it is."

It was her turn to flinch, he usually call her by her name only when he is very angry. It was also to cause some reaction to her uncle to show his rebellious side. Doji who seem to finally noticed her standing there started to frown.

"Ryuga she doesn't have to come along. She can just stay here and take care of the paperwork while we're away."

Ryuga's glare intensified as he growled at him, he was giving Doji no excuses to exclude her out of this. He was far too angry to deal with his nonsense. It took her uncle a few seconds before he reluctantly agreed. Ryuga stepped out first followed closely with Ling as she quickly headed back to her room to get her small set of supplies.

Before she could get closer to her room two voices called out for her.

"Yo Ling!"

"You're going somewhere?"

She saw both Dan and Reiki walking towards her with Dan showing a peace sign. Before Ryuga got into the picture there were times when she was training the twins would join in. She had not bother to interact with them back then but they were really persistent. With much reluctance on her part she decided to just let them be. She wasn't close to them but she was well acquainted to at least tell them apart.

"Ah… Reiki, Dan. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry right now. I can only chat for so long before I leave…"

"Urgh again? We don't ever hang out much anymore!"

"Reiki you know how Doji and his strange grudge against her, it can't be helped. And now Ryuga has been taking her almost everywhere because of whatever pact they did. We are lucky to even see her nowadays."

"Tsk, more like dragging her. Did you see all of the stuff he made her do little bro?"

She folded her arms as she quickly intercepts them. "I thought I told you guys to stop arguing with each other?"

"We haven't even started yet!" They both yelled in sync.

A tiny smile was brought to her lips. "The last time you guys argued in the middle of the battle, you lost badly might I add. Didn't I tell you it'll be your downfall the more you fight with each other rather than working together?"

Both of them sigh guiltily as Dan spoke up, "I wish you would stop reminding us, but it _is_ usually Reiki's fault."

"What?! You're the one that likes to wait too long to attack!"

"Are you guys done with your chit-chat yet?"

The twins jumped in surprise while her shoulders twitched in shock. She spun around to see Ryuga crossing his arms and glaring at the twins who were standing behind her. She could feel the boys trying to make themselves smaller with his intensive glare.

"Let's go Ling."

He gave another piercing look before leaving to his room. Ling sigh knowing she had made him angry on accident. She turns her head slightly to glance at them.

"We'll catch up some other time."

"…fine."

As she watches them pouting, she shrugs it off and hastily walk back to her room without any further delay.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when they were standing on the helipad. The helicopter took off once they sat in their seat. As Ling look at the scenery below her, she could see mountains and trees surrounding the area. The landscape looked beautiful as the nature seemed to be untouched by the city.

"Is there no way for you to see where the temple is?"

"My apologise Master Doji, it's too dark to see where the location is. Maybe tomorrow morning would be the ideal time to find it?"

She could hear her uncle complaining to the driver as she tries to tune out their voices like Ryuga was currently doing. After watching the scenery for quite some time, she saw something being lit up in a criss-cross direction. Slowly but surely they could see the path up to the temple. Ling spoke up to bring their attention to her.

"Sir, the path is being lit and the temple is just up ahead."

They stopped talking and they, including Ryuga looked outside to see a temple on the mountain.

"Hurry we must get the bey before they notice our presence."

"Yes Master Doji."

The helicopter flew faster towards the temple. The closer we got, the excitement displayed on Ryuga's face was becoming more obvious by the second. He was close to getting off of his seat looking to jump out of the helicopter. As soon as it landed, they quickly headed into the temple. The closer they got into the core, the hotter the temperature was rising. When they reached to the open path there was a wooden bridge suspended over the lava. And in front of it, was the bey laying there on stone bey stand next to two dragon carved stones. For some odd reason the bey was crystallized inside the crystal.

From afar, Ling could see the purple light shining from where she stood. She couldn't tell if it was the crystals that reflected off from the lava or it was the bey that was emitting the strange light. As she looked around the cave she wondered why no one else was guarding the place. Were there traps hidden from plain sight? Seeing as something feels out of place, she decided to keep an eye out just in case.

"Is that it?"

"Yes!"

She could see both Ryuga and Doji smirking. Ryuga wasted no time and jumped across the bridge to grab the bey. However, he had set off some traps form above and the dragon statue breathed fire at him. As he swiftly dodges out of the way, the next set of traps was the other statue firing arrows, there was no way he could dodge it in time.

"Saber!"

Ling quickly launched her bey to the arrows breaking them and smashing the other dragon statue to prevent it from firing again. As she caught her bey she could see him already standing next to the crystallized bey. As soon as he got closer spikes behind him shot up but his reflexes were much faster and manage to jump away from it in time.

"Ha you're going to have to do a lot better than that!"

She could hear him say it from the distance. As soon as he got the crystal she could see the bey glowing brighter purple in his hand.

"Stop right there!"

They turned to where the voice was. She could see an older man with fiery red hair appearing on the other side of the cave.

"I won't let you have that bey!"

Both Doji and the man launched their beys and both were repelled back. He seems stronger than he looks. As she heard a crunch, she turned her head slightly and notice that he had broken the crystal with his bare hands. The bey started glowing again in his hands, for some reason she felt a tinge of worry when the bey continued to glow brighter.

"Father!"

She whipped her head back and saw a replica of the older man but he looked much younger and shorter.

"Huh? Stay back Ginga!"

As this scene was happening she saw Lighting L-Drago was being launched towards where the boy was and tore the bridge's rope connection. L-Drago soon started spinning on a large rock and broke the centre which soon it became a makeshift Beyblade dish. Ryuga jumped to the pillar near the dish and taunted the older man to fight.

Despite his son's plea he ignored it and jumped onto the opposite pillar.

"3!"

Both Ryuga and the older man had placed their bey on the launcher.

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

As soon as both beys landed on the dish they immediately could see the difference.

"Wha? Reverse rotation?!" The shock in Ginga's voice also made her do a double take on the bey. This was the first time she'd see a reverse rotating bey.

L-Drago immediately knocked the man's bey out of the dish like it was nothing, Ryuga was laughing with glee seeing how easy he had knocked his bey off.

"Hahahaha! You're no match for the power of L-Drago's reverse rotation!"

The man looked frustrated knowing there wasn't much he could do. He didn't know how to counter a reverse rotating bey.

"This match has already been decided!"

"Father!"

"Watch carefully Ginga! This is the power of Pegasus!"

The bey dropped back down to the dish and started running faster around the outer ring. Soon Pegasus started clashing head on with L-Drago with a mighty force as L-Drago was close to the edge of the ring. Ryuga was getting nervous seeing the man slowly outmatching him. Pegasus soon started glowing blue as its power increased.

The man called out his Pegasus as the bey launches up into the air. She could see the spirit of Pegasus running in the air.

"Ah, it's Pegasus! The horse that soars into the heavens!"

Its wings started glowing and spears of light appeared targeting both L-Drago and Ryuga.

"Ryuga!"

"Just relax Doji."

As soon as he said that, L-Drago's purple aura started glowing brighter and so was Ryuga's hand.

"Oooh, feel that? A truly dark power!"

He clinches his hand to feel the power absorbing to him.

"A huge power that can swallow up everything! Go L-Drago!"

L-Drago's powerful aura soon lights up the area and everyone could feel its immense strength. Ling felt L-Drago's overpowering aura. It was far stronger than anticipated and she should've been scared by its power. But for some odd reason it was making her blood boil and pumping with excitement.

"It doesn't matter how you fly, or how fast you move! You can't beat L-Drago! Finish him!"

A bright burst of light soon lights up the cave, she could see Pegasus flung out due to L-Drago's sheer aura alone. The boy yelled out Pegasus's name and soon Pegasus was shot down by L-Drago shocking both the man and the boy. As the scene continues, she wanted to remember this piece into her memory. Just knowing how powerful Ryuga can be made her grin in delight. If this is how strong L-Drago is, battling with Ryuga would become a strong blader, she could finally have her fight with him.

As Pegasus hits the pillar where the man was standing, the boy started calling out to his father. When the dust cloud vanishes they could see him lying on the ground and Ryuga standing in front of him.

He chuckles and tore his blue bandana off his head and using it to clean his new bey.

"So I'll be taking L-Drago now."

"N-no, you mustn't! Urh!"

"Father…" Ginga glared at Ryuga as he watches him laugh.

"Gahahaha! Feeling a little frustrated? Slightly hateful? Somewhat miserable? Well if you're going be mad at something, be mad at yourself for being a hopeless fool!"

As soon as Ginga wanted to do something the cave started giving out due to the intensity of the battle they had earlier. The cave started caving in and the floor slowly losing ground, this whole cave will soon be swallowed into the lava.

Doji anxiously called out to him, "Ryuga please let's get out of here!"

As he quickly jumps back, he slums towards her uncle as if all of his energy was drained away from him. She looked at him worriedly as her uncle held one of his arm over his shoulder to support him.

"What? Could your power had been drained by L-Drago?!"

That might've been a possibility seeing how much power L-Drago had used in battle. She wanted to follow them until she heard the man shouting in anguished.

"Ginga!"

She saw him tying up his bandana as he tries to stand on his feet.

"Dad!"

"Ginga! Hurry up and get out of here!"

"No I won't leave you here dad!"

"L-Drago is a dangerous bey! Defeat him! You must get L-Drago back!"

She could see Ginga trembling slightly at his father's request.

"I-I must…"

"Remember this Ginga, the thing that decides a bey battle and the end is the blader's spirit! The blader's spirit!"

As he launches his bey towards his son she could see an injured Pegasus flying limp towards him. As he held onto the bey he called out his father once more but his father cut him off with a thumbs up telling him to leave. What happens next made her heart ache.

"Become strong Ginga."

"Father!"

The boulders between them soon blocked their view from each other as the man collapses on the ground. The pillar beneath him was slowly giving way and it doesn't look like he had any energy left for him to move. Ling could feel their bond as father and son unlike her bond with her parents. She was jealous of them, jealous of their relationship. But she couldn't leave him behind…her conscious wouldn't allow her to do that.

She sighs and quickly jumped over across the smaller pillars to try and get to him, he was shocked to see her still here. Without warning she grabbed his arm over her shoulder as she struggles to leap over the same pillars to bring him to safety on the other side. Every step she took the pillar would soon give way and collapse. She had to be quick if she wanted to save him. The man had some energy left to help both of them into the safe area where she, her uncle and Ryuga were standing at. She brought him further into the tunnel and slowly puts him down on the ground.

"W-why did you save me?"

She looked at him, she didn't know it herself. She didn't have the best relationship with any of her blood relatives. She didn't even know why she cared. She frowned and just turned away from him.

"I…I don't know…"

"Y-you don't know?"

He saw her clutching her sleeve tightly as she struggles to think of words to say to him.

"I…I'm just…"

She sighs and just decided to give a straightforward answer, "You have a son and you care for him do you not? I'm sure he wants you to stay alive and well. Not having a parent…isn't the best feeling to have…"

She could feel his gaze on her but she ignored it, she took out her small first aid kit from her utility belt and gave it to him.

"Here, it's not much…"

Passing the kit to him, she quickly ran to the exit to try and catch up with Ryuga and her uncle. She could hear his voice echoing and it made her stop and clenches her fist in anger.

"You don't look like the type who are just like them, so why join them?! That bey is evil and should not be in their hands!"

"It's none of your business…I didn't join willingly, I was forced into it. However, things are starting to get very interesting…"

She murmured softly not knowing if he had heard it but she didn't want to stay any more longer than necessary. She sprinted out of the temple and never looked back.

* * *

How do you guys like this style of writing? I wanted to add some stuff from the show as well which means the stuff happen from the anime also does occur in this storyline as well. Is it unnecessary, too long-winded? Do leave your reviews/thoughts on this chapter so I know what you guys think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I just got a job and I'm trying to balance a lot of stuff going on. I'm also sick right now but I'm trying my best to do some good rework on this chapter. This took me the longest to write well because it's the hardest to come up with as the flow of the story needs to be consistent to the anime. Considering I've also made several re-edits of this story to not fill any inconsistency. Thanks to **az23bv** and **Guest** for reviewing!

Anyways hope you guys will enjoy this story, do leave your reviews/thoughts on this chapter so I know what you guys think about it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Mystery

As soon as they got back to the headquarters Doji quickly pass Ryuga to the paramedic staffs that were waiting for him when they got out of the helicopter. They immediately brought him down to the medic ward underground to have him checked.

Ever since they left the temple Ryuga hasn't woken up. Ling didn't know why that had happen, her uncle was frantically trying to wake him up during their trip back which ended with her calling the paramedics to try and figure out what had happened to him. She followed them to the medic ward while Doji went back to his office. She didn't know why he went back to his office but she doesn't care about it, right now she was worried about Ryuga.

She didn't know what happen that made him collapsed as he did. Did L-Drago sucked all of his energy away? Does the bey need a lot of energy from Ryuga to use its attack? They still do not know much about the forbidden bey, unless her uncle knew something that she and Ryuga does not know about. Though she wouldn't be surprise by if he hid something from them from time to time.

But by his earlier panic it looked like he didn't know that it would send him into unconsciousness. That would explain why he raced back to his office to find out what had gone wrong.

"Ms Ling, it would be best if you head back to your quarters, it's late."

She looked at the time as it was indeed already past midnight. She sighed and went back up to her room, hoping that Ryuga will be awake tomorrow.

* * *

It's been three days and Ryuga was still lying in bed. She didn't know what was going on, the medics had not told her why he hasn't woken up. _Probably one of her uncle's orders,_ she thought to herself in displeasure.

As she stood outside the room she him sleeping with the oxygen mask through the transparent glass. L-Drago was still in Ryuga's iron grip and was still emitting his eerily purple glow. Her eyes narrowed as she watches the bey's aura and wondering what it was doing. Was L-Drago still absorbing Ryuga's energy even when he isn't conscious?

She scanned around the room as she sees no one else in the vicinity. She unlocks the door and went inside while gazing at the bey. She slowly reaches her hand to it. As soon as she got close to it the bey immediately started reacting. The aura crept towards her hand and held on to her like glue. She gasped in pain as she felt the bey sucking out her energy from her hand.

As she tries to pull her hand back, she notices the purple aura soon spreads to Ryuga. Her instincts started kicking in as she tries to pull away from the invisible force preventing to free her hand. After vigorous struggling she manages to finally free her hand and clutching it tightly. Her hand felt like it was being scorched in a fire.

The aura on the bey slowly dissipates along with the one that was clinging onto Ryuga. She could see his eyes were twitching but he wasn't awake. This got her thinking, if that's what L-Drago did to sap her power, why didn't it work the same way with Ryuga back then. Was it because she was an outlet source of power? As much as she wanted to know she suddenly felt lightheaded. _It was probably from L-Drago…_ Sighing in defeat seeing she couldn't do anything else to help.

"So that's where you've disappeared to, I thought I told them specifically to not let you into his room."

Doji was standing close to the door with mild irritation in his expression. It seems he didn't get much rest if the eye bags behind his glasses indicated anything. He watches Ryuga sleeping and slowly a frown appeared on his face.

"Looks like he'll need the Arrangement after all. And here I thought he had enough power to control L-Drago…"

"Arrangement?"

"Yes…"

Doji took a quick glanced at her before looking back at Ryuga. She could see his frown narrowing slightly as he turns his back to her.

"Come with me."

Once both Doji and Ling left the room, the medics quickly moved towards Ryuga to what looks like they were moving him elsewhere. Confusion settled on her face but she pushed it aside to see what would happen.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

After passing through multiple corridors and a lift, she found herself in a chamber with several equipment set up, in the middle was a single pod filled with many wires attached to it. As she looks from the side, she could see the other staff from behind the glass looking at their monitors. She made a quick guess that it has something to do with the pod.

"This is the Arrangement. It helps boost ones' power and battle abilities to fit with the bey they have. Ryuga's hidden potential will grow stronger and it will amplify his powers to an even greater height!"

"But by doing this… This is an artificial way of gaining power is it not?"

"Hmph silly girl you do not know the technology this holds. This is the future of gaining true power from a bey!"

"And why would Ryuga need this? He would find this an unnecessary treatment on him."

Doji sighs in dismay, "Unfortunately Ryuga isn't strong enough to use L-Drago to its full extend. We'll have to put him in that pod to readjust his body to accommodate L-Drago's strength."

 _This isn't true power_ , was what she wanted to say but kept it to herself. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes trying to hold herself from making any statements that would make him angry. A ding could be heard from behind, she shifts her head back slightly and she watches the medics carry Ryuga into the pod gently. She didn't know if Ryuga had known about this…Arrangement, but she didn't think he would be too happy about getting power that isn't of his own.

"Ah and one more thing. I'll be leaving you in charge of watching over Ryuga and my office while I'm away."

Her eyes widen slightly as she looked at her uncle in surprise, he continued to speak to her in a monotonous tone.

"I'll be leaving for a few weeks making some business plans on my own so I need someone to take care of things while I'm away. You are more aware of what I do in my office anyways. Just file the paperwork in order and if anyone calls just tell them I'm busy. Merci will handle the rest is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, and if I see anything is misplaced or anything out of order-"

"You'll punish me."

He narrowed his eyes at her, slightly annoyed with her finishing his sentence. Her eyes twinkle with amusement but it didn't show on her face.

"Yes. Punishment is after all befitting to someone of the unworthy do you not agree?"

She kept herself silent as she watches her uncle making his exit out of the chamber.

"I'll be leaving in two days, I suggest you get acquainted with the staff members in the room to know what's going on."

* * *

Monitors continuously beeping for the next three days and only showing signs of his slow but steady progress between both Ryuga and L-Drago. The statistics and data had proven it was possible but it toils with one's mind and body. Watching the forceful tug-of-war of trying to get his body's strength to mix with L-Drago's raw power was something she admittingly didn't want to watch.

Ling was worried there might be side-effects of using this artificial method of gaining power. The worse part was that this was a testing chamber. _Testing chamber_. Sure the staff are making sure nothing goes wrong but that doesn't mean she knows this will be successful.

She slowly takes a breath to get rid of her tension in her body and quickly exited the chamber. She needed to get her mind out of the negatives and she started working on filing her uncle's pile of paperwork.

Merci once in a while would tell her where to place certain files that were restricted to only Doji's personal files or important calls would get through his phone. Of course she wasn't allowed to read them courtesy of Merci keeping an eye out on her.

"Ms Ling, there's another call forwarding to Master Doji's."

She thanked the robotic AI and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Doji's office. He is currently on a business trip and is unable to answer you. I'll inform him and he'll get back to you when he's done. Would you please tell me your name sir/madam?"

"Ah Ling is it? You must be his niece on the other line are you not?"

Her eyes widen with shock and spoke hesitantly to the man, "Who…? How do you know-"

"Ah my dear it's your very own uncle. He did mention you would be taking over for a while so I decided to take a chance to call this number."

 _How suspicious…why would he even mention anyone about me…?_

"…I didn't know my uncle talks about me."

"Oh he doesn't, I just know everyone who's currently living under your roof Ling."

Her body tenses as she glares at a wall. Who is this person who knew her name and the Dark Nebula? She could hear him chuckling at the end of the line as he continued to speak.

"I guess Doji hasn't mentioned to you that he isn't the head of the organization has he?"

"He…isn't?"

"No, my dear, he isn't."

Her grip on the phone tightened deciding that staying silent was her only option to listen to this mysterious man.

"Rest assured my dear that I am not lying to you. Doji is just one of my _faithful_ workers working on one of my projects that I ordered him to do. I'm not planning on interfering with his work as of yet."

"As of yet?"

"Yes. I have my own project to work on as well you see. However, I seem to be having some problems with it right now."

"…and couldn't you have my uncle's contact number instead of calling his office since you knew he isn't here right now?"

"Haha, you are far more intuitive than your uncle gives you credit for."

What is going on? This person who knows of her name and relation to her uncle, who knows everyone in this building, he could also know about Ryuga in the Arrangement. Was there some deeper planning that this speaker and her uncle were working at? The bigger question is since he knew her uncle was away, what does he want with her?

"I will cut to the chase then. My name is Dr. Ziggurat, head of the HD Academy in Hades City and I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

"Reiki stop being so impatient! We have like what, weeks to spend time with Ling? Why are we running all the way up to Doji's office for?!"

Reiki turned his head back glaring at his older twin as they continued to run ahead. "Hey for all you know Doji could come back early! Or Ryuga coming back from his…whatever training Doji had set him up for!"

They didn't know about the Arrangement system, nobody else does. The only people who know about it was Doji, Merci, Ling and the staff members who are working on him.

"Then why are we running all the way to Doji's office then?!"

"Why not?! It's faster that way!"

Dan groans in annoyance and yelled at him. "Did you seriously forget we have lifts in here?! We could've gotten there so much faster that way!"

He could see his younger brother stumble a little as he ran. He could also see his ears turning red from embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! This is the faster way up than waiting for the lift!"

"No, it isn't stupid!"

* * *

"Unfortunately that's all the time I have to talk to you. Will you not-"

"No Dr. Ziggurat. My answer is still the same."

He sighs from behind the phone in disappointment. "…very well. It's unfortunate but…"

She could hear him trailing his words softer and softer until she could barely understand what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry doctor, you'll have to speak up."

"Ah never mind that, please ignore my ramblings. However, please do reconsider this opportunity I'm giving you."

The line was cut off before she could give him her answer. All she could do was just stare at the phone with a puzzled expression.

 _Using a bey as a power source…finally a perfect candidate… What does he even mean by that?_

Before her mind could wonder further the door slammed open causing her to flinch in fright. She notices the twins rolling around the floor wrestling with each other and arguing in gibberish nonsense. She sighs loudly and frowns at their behaviour as she quickly places the phone back in place.

"Dan! Reiki!"

Both of them froze as they slowly turn to look at her. Her hands folded in place with a frown of frustration written on her face. They quickly jumped up from the ground and pointed at each other.

"It's his fault!"

After that sentence everything else was a blur of jumbled words she couldn't pick up as both of them were talking over each other. Her hand covering her face with her eyes closed in annoyance. Shaking her head as she has dealt enough problems and stress for one afternoon.

"Enough! I want to see the both of you doing 100 sit-ups, 100 shadow launchers, and an hour long run on the treadmill! You are not allowed to even use, touch, or see your bey today until you've done everything I've just told you. Is that clear?"

"What!? But you aren't our trainer!"

She glares intensely at them, they immediately straightened their bodies and rushed out of the room in light speed. She could still hear them yelling from the distance.

"This is all your fault Dan!"

"My fault?! That was totally your fault!"

She groans and quickly follows after them before they start causing mayhem and mischief to the other bladers training in there.

* * *

Three weeks as past and she was still checking up on Ryuga, two weeks prior since his last collapse, two weeks since she last heard of Dr Ziggurat. She was exhausted worrying about Ryuga, worrying about what the doctor had said.

She should be fine seeing Ryuga was still recovering at a steady pace, but something is nagging at her at the back of her mind. L-Drago was still glowing in his hand and it hadn't stop glowing ever since they were brought into the pod.

What Dr Ziggurat had said, she didn't get much details but he had been talking about the Arrangement system but it sounded slightly different with the way they work. Saying he needed a test subject on his latest investment about reworking on the bey to be 100% compatible with their blader's body and he needed people to experiment on. Something about them being able to win any battles, to fully control its powers by just using their body and mind, to be in sync with their beys beyond any powers they've never seen before.

Of course in her own opinion, any blader with a weak-willed mind or just weak in general would gladly try this out. And she was most definitely not one of them. She felt insulted to even be rated as a weak minded fool. Sure Doji had had her on a leash for 7 years doesn't mean she is weak minded in the least bit. Even this Dr Ziggurat has peg her to be as such which vexed her to no end.

Although it had been a tiring two weeks with the stress she's been getting especially the endless amount of paperwork she's been getting, the twins strangely had been a nice distraction. Most of the time the boys were just trying to get her attention or just made jokes and banters back and forth about their day. Honestly she was also glad that they causing havoc while she was busy with everything else she has to deal with. If they did start making things difficult she would've kicked them out a long time ago.

Her train of thoughts were cut short as she heard her phone ringing. She took a glance at her phone and grimace as she recognises her uncle's number.

"Hello sir. Is there something you need?"

"Ah Ling, I'm heading back to the castle soon so I want you to wait for me up at the helipad. There's someone I want to introduce to you. And do prepare a room for our guest."

The line immediately cuts off as she sighs soundlessly. She made a quick call telling one of the staff to set up a free room for this mysterious guest and took off into a direction heading up to the helipad. From the distance she could see the helicopter slowly flying closer towards her direction. When it landed Doji was the first one out, the back door was opened and a green haired boy stepped out of it. He had two cross scars under his eyes making her eyebrow arch up a bit. It looked like he noticed her staring at him as he started growling at her.

"Ling this is Kyoya Tategami. You will be keeping watch on his progress of training and keep me updated on his progress."

She looked at her uncle with a blank look on her face. She never says it out loud but that was her way of saying, _really, this again?_

It was becoming a trend, whoever her uncle brings she'll be the one looking after them. First was Ryuga and now it was this new guy.

"Tsk. Why does she have to watch me train?"

Doji fixed his glasses before answering him. "Because it's her job to take care of new comers my boy. And I'm sure she can even teach you some tricks while you're training.

"Are you saying I'm that weak to be trained by a girl?"

She glares at him, "Is there a problem to that Tategami?"

"That is enough out of the both of you."

Both teens and kept their mouth shut as her uncle spoke in an unsatisfied tone. Her uncle ignored the obvious glare Kyoya was giving and just guided them towards the lift. As Doji steps out of the floor different from their destination. Before the door closes he gave a warning to Kyoya.

"And don't think you can slack off, you're training starts as of right now Kyoya. Remember our deal."

The lift door closes on them and she could see his face scowling with anger. She could feel his anger and frustration radiating off within the confined lift. She didn't know what happen but her uncle probably had done something to make Kyoya despise him so much resentment. When the lift dinged she walked out of the lift and he followed her albeit more reluctantly.

She sighs as she tries to create some sort of conversation with him to at least alleviate this tensed atmosphere.

"I don't know what happen between you and _him_ , but I would suggest to make the best out of it. You are getting free training after all."

She could feel daggers on her back, probably from his intense glare.

"I don't need any training! I'm far stronger than you think I am girl!"

"It's Ling."

"I don't care. Just take me to my room so I can get this over and done with."

 _Heh, is this how you're going to be acting? Well I can play that game as well Tategami._

"Well _Tategami_ , if you're so strong why are you here right now needing training?"

"Grrr! Why I'm here is none of your business!"

"Is it? Because from what I can tell with the way you are right now, you're lacking in both skills and manners in that department."

"Why you-!"

"And here is your room Tategami. Please put whatever valuables in your room you have and come with me so we can start your _basic_ bey training session hmm?"

Purposely switching the topic and pushing his buttons was all she needs to make him angry. She hadn't meant the conversation to be lead this way, she was trying to make an effort. Oh wells, at least she's having fun seeing his seething expression.

"Hah?! Don't belittle me girl! You think you can beat me and my Rock Leone in a bey battle?!"

A tiny smirk triumphantly was plastered on her face, she saw this and it made him angrier. "Oh I don't think so, I know so."

His hand smashed on the side of the wall. "That's it! Let's have a bey battle right now and see who the better blader is!"

Her smirk still in place and her eyes narrows glinting with excitement. "Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and Happy Halloween everyone! Here is the next chapter for this story! Sorry it took longer than expected, writing fight scenes is never my forte and it took me a while to get around to writing it. I know what I want the fight to be but I never knew how to write it. So this is what I have after many, many rewrites of this chapter. Hope you guys like it, if I need to rework on anything or your thoughts on this chapter, do review it so I know what you guys think about it!

Thank you **az23bv** , **striker86** and **Little-Miss-Loveless** for your reviews on the previous chapter!

Edit: I've unintentionally updated this on Halloween so that's kind of funny, anyways have a spooky day/night! *throws candies*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : The Battle, The Canyon

They soon reach the empty battle room and stood on the opposite side of the room to prepare for a fight. She held her bey in one hand and her launcher on the other. She still had her smirk on her face as she taunted him again.

"It's been a while since I had a bey battle. I hope you are at least a decent blader to keep me interested."

"What was that?! You will regret saying those words once I wipe the floor off you!"

They placed their beys and their launcher and they started the countdown.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys immediately clash they were released. Saber was spinning in the middle of the dish while Leone was on the offensive as he starts attacking Saber with numerous sessions of attacks. Leone kept on hitting the Saber hasn't moved from the spot he was at.

"Ha! Is that all you got? Are you just going to stand there and not do anything?"

Ling was just staring at his bey watching his movements. If she wasn't wrong, Leone is a defense type bey. She might be at a disadvantage seeing as her Shadow Saber was a balance type, but that never stopped her from thinking of a way to turn things to her favor. She is surprised to see someone with a defensive bey on the attack rather than waiting for the moment to strike.

"I'm surprised by how much power your Leone has on his attacks, for a defensive type it's very impressive."

"Heh, it's not going to change anything if you're just going to stand there taking hits! A bey who attacks first would be the first to win! Leone!"

Leone starts hitting harder and harder trying to topple her bey. Slowly pushing Saber off the center of the dish. As she continues to watch their beys she could hear him scoffing at her.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Are you just playing me for a fool? Don't tell me you're that weak that you can't fight back girl!"

She smirked slightly not taking her eyes off of their beys. "Look again Tategami."

He looks at the beys, he watches a little longer and noticed something was wrong.

"What the?!"

As Leone keeps hitting Saber over and over again, it didn't look like it was taking any damage. As the hits connect, her bey still stands firm and unmoving to its attacks. It was as if the bey wasn't getting damaged by it.

"My bey is far more durable than you think. Saber push him back!"

Saber hits Leone and pushes him with vigor. Saber never releases his contact from Leone and kept on pushing him from the middle to the outer ring. Soon Leone was slowly tipping close to the edge of the ring as the bey struggles to get out of Saber's grip.

"Leone!"

They could see the spirits of Saber's mouth biting on Leone's neck as it tries to claw onto Saber's face. Saber's jaws were stronger than Leone's as the tiger continues to drag him on the ground.

"Grrr, Leone get away from Saber's jaws!"

"Oh no, you don't!"

As Leone tries to get away Saber followed his direction around the outer ring. Leone was trapped between throwing off the dish and Saber relentlessly trying to push him out. As she watches the bey's movement, her eyes never left astray. It was like her eyes were Saber's eyes, ever watchful of her prey from escaping.

"Is that all you and your Leone can do Tategami?"

"Tsk don't you underestimate me and my Leone. He is the king of all beast! Your Saber will be nothing but a chewed kitten toy once I'm done with it! Go Leone!"

Leone manages to escape the tiger's grasp and quickly made its way to the center of the dish. That causes her to be surprised.

"Wh-what? How…?"

"I'll show you the power of me and Leone! Special move, Lion Gale Force Wall!"

The started churning strongly around the room. Ling had to cover her face slightly using her arms as a temporary shield. She could hear the wind howling in her ears as she watches his bey creating a tornado before her very eyes. She gasped in shock and calling her bey to make an escape.

"Saber stay away from Leone!"

Her bey stayed clear of Leone's wild winds as she tries to figure out a way to break his tornado. _The center! That's the weakness! Go into the eye of the tornado!_ Her mind was yelling in her head at her to break his move. However, the tornado had reach up to the ceiling preventing her from stopping it.

"Hahahaha! It's no use! You cannot jump into the eye of the storm to stop him! You are useless!"

His laughter grew louder as she tries to find another way of getting pass his tornado. She felt the wind going stronger and she could see Saber was slowly being pulled in.

"Come into Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall! I will be the strongest blader! I will win, I will win!"

"Do not think you'll win just yet! Saber hasn't used his special move yet!"

"Ha! It doesn't change a thing, my Leone has the ultimate defense that you cannot break through!"

"Hmm, is that so? Saber! Special move, Shadow Spear!"

Her bey's shadow extended and started moving towards the tail of the tornado, several black orbs suddenly appeared and seem to be floating around the tornado. Soon black shadowy-like spears started jutting out from the orbs making it look like a continuous rain of spears hailing from it. The spears attacked so quickly that the tornado soon dispersed leaving Leone vulnerable.

"What?! That's impossible!"

The hail of spears didn't stop there, they started attacking Leone and soon the bey was tossed up in the air as well as being hit by several spears. Leone couldn't move nor could he escape from it, the rapid succession of its attacks made it impossible to dodge. As soon as the black orbs and spears disappeared, Saber jumped in head first and clashes into Leone sending out of the ring hitting against the wall creating a dent on it.

"N-No…"

Kyoya lands on his knees, he throws his fists onto the ground in anger.

"I…I can't believe I lost…again… First to Ginga, then Doji and now her…"

Ling looks at him with slight curiosity. Ginga, that name sounds familiar to her…wasn't he the young boy she met at Koma village? If he was, has he really gotten that strong since she last saw him?

 _Or maybe it's just that bey and his fathers that gave him strength… How fortunate of him._

As she watches him on the ground in defeat, she didn't want to feel any pity or remorse for him. She had won fair and square so there wasn't a need to feel that way…but it didn't mean she is heartless. She could see potential in him, she could see him becoming stronger, much stronger than he is right now.

Her bey flew back to her hands and she puts it back in her utility belt. It seems he was still lost in his thoughts as he didn't notice she was standing in front of him.

"Stand up."

She didn't know if he even heard her so she spoke louder with more force put into it.

"Stand up Tategami."

She could hear him growling at her. As he lifts his head she could see him glaring and baring his teeth at her.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then why do you look like a hurt little cat hmm? Did you lost so badly that you have no spirit left in you? No spine to stand back up?"

Ling suddenly gasp as she felt her back hitting against the wall with force such force that it felt painful. Kyoya's hands were clutching tightly on the collar of her kimono. He was now in close proximity with his glare intensifying each second. She frowns at him in annoyance, she could feel her back stinging in pain but she ignores it.

"Just because I lost to you doesn't mean I'm now your dog too!"

"…then instead of thinking that, let me help you…"

Kyoya looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What?"

"I said, let me help you."

"Why? So you can butter up to Doji or something?"

Ling scowls at him venomously, " _He_ is nothing to me. He could be living in an isolated island away from here and rot there for all I care."

She could see the confusion in his eyes but his face was still furrowed in anger.

"Then why do you want to help huh? I don't see what can benefit you to help me?"

She looks at him with determination in her eyes. "Do you still want to stay the way you still are? Weak and pitifully?"

"Of course not! I need to win at all cost!"

"And why do you want to win so badly?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?! It's to be the best blader, the strongest! Doesn't matter what it takes, I will be the strongest!"

Both of them were staring down at each other in silence. While Kyoya was still glaring daggers at her she was very impressed with his determination. The look in his eyes reminds her of Ryuga's.

"Hmm… So you do have some backbone after all. And that fire in your eyes, it's telling me you want to become stronger… If you let me help you, you will grow stronger."

Kyoya blinked once, twice. He slowly lets her go and walked back to pick up his Leone. He held onto his bey and has a determined look on his face. He puts his bey away with hands soon in his pockets with his body facing away from her.

"What did you say your name was?"

"…Ling."

"Ling huh…"

They stood there for a while before Ling watches Kyoya walking out of the room.

"What are we waiting for? Aren't you suppose to help me out, or are you already backing out?"

She had a tiny twitch of a smile appeared on her face and leads him out of the room.

"Off we go then Tategami. You have a lot of work to do if you want to beat Ginga."

"That's Kyoya to you."

"Hmph fine Kyoya."

* * *

A week later…

 _It looks like I had another overachiever on her hands._

It didn't look like he needed any help with the pace he keeps giving himself. His physical and mental capabilities increased tenfold compared to how he was a week before. As she watches closely on the monitor and frowns. An overachiever he is but taking a single break was never in his vocabulary. She knows how much he wants to train but doing it for almost 24/7 isn't healthy.

"Kyoya, that's enough. Your body is showing signs of exertion."

She could tell he was purposely ignoring her. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him off the track mill.

"Hey! I was still using it!"

She threw the towel at his face and thrust the water bottle at him. He grabbed the towel off his face, growling at her before taking the bottle off her hands and drinking it.

"Working past your limits is encouraged Kyoya but if you don't take breaks every now and then your body will break down faster. Not only that your bey will also suffer. You have to remember you are not the only one working just as hard."

She points over to Leone that was in a bey machine that mechanically helps improves both speed and strength. She has to remind him time and time again that his bey is also working hard to fulfill his goal. A bey is both strong and fragile, one wrong move and the bey will never be used again.

He wiped his face and hair messily and spoke to her nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you."

She smacked him on the arm and giving him a frown in disapproval. "I'm serious Kyoya. You have to remember to coordinate with your bey to use it to it's fullest potential."

"Yeah I heard you the first time, you don't have to keep repeating it!"

He sat on the chair as he slowly relaxes his body. She shakes her head and takes Leone out from the connection stand near the treadmill and passed it to Kyoya.

"The only reason why I keep repeating is because you don't listen. Remember that Leone is your partner. Whatever you put him through he'll experience just as how you experience it too. They can't communicate like we can, they'll overwork themselves because we tell them to and will break down faster if we don't take breaks. Just remember to take a break every now and then."

He grunted but she took it as a sign of understanding. She could somewhat tell he was slowly learning to pace himself but he still doesn't know when to stop until he collapses when she isn't around or she has to physically drag him off the machine and reprimand him til he got fed up of her nagging.

"Maybe when you are stronger, I won't be stopping you from overworking yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Just as she was about to reply him with a snarky comment they heard a French robotic voice coming from the speakers.

"Ms. Ling please head up to Master Doji's office. He wants to speak to you."

She frowns and told Kyoya to stay put and to stay _glued_ to that chair causing him to roll his eyes while she heads to her uncle's office. Once she was standing outside she knocks a few times before she heard her uncle telling her to enter.

"Sir you called for me?"

"Ah, there you are. I'm here to comment on Kyoya's progress."

She nods her head as she walks closer to his desk wearily. She could tell her uncle was planning something for Kyoya and it won't be pleasant for him. He had his fingers grasp together as his arms set on his table, grinning at her which makes her feel uneasy.

"It seems Kyoya has improved at a much faster rate than anticipated. I think we should take it up a notch."

"…how are you planning on doing that?"

"Simple." She sees him smiling ominously, "I'll take him to Wolf Canyon."

Ling was shocked to hear what he had just said. "Wolf Canyon?! Out of all places to go why there? The wolves would devour him if he even takes a single step into their territory!"

"And that is exactly why he needs to go there. To train himself to fight amongst them, he is a wild lion is he not? To learn that winning is either to defeat or be defeated."

"That isn't the way of how battling works, you're twisting his belief into something the opposite of how beyblading is supposed to be!"

"If he passes this he'll be able to beat Ginga. Isn't that what he wanted?"

"Yes but-"

"Then there isn't anything to complain about."

"But uncle-"

"Do not call me that!"

His fist hits the table with a resounding bang as he glares at her with hatred and disgust.

"This discussion is over. Leave."

She clenches her hands into a fist as she to hold onto her blank expression, "Yes sir."

She walks out of the room with her footsteps stomping out angrily. Wolf Canyon was a place Doji had found during one of his outing investigation. It wasn't called the Wolf Canyon when the first found it. It was just a large stone pillar where he uses it as an experiment to help improve both the blader's stamina and endurance. It wasn't long until he decided to add starving wolves into the canyon to make it difficult and harder to pass.

There was only one person she knew who manage to climb up to the top and he wasn't the same person ever again. She climbed the stone pillar before he brought in the wolves so her sanity was still intact. If she climbed it when the wolves were there… She probably be a very different person today.

When Ling shook off the negative thoughts in her mind, she had already reached the door to where Kyoya was training in. Opening the door she watches Kyoya who ignored her warnings and continued to diligently do lifts on the weights unaware she was back in the room. Her heartache just watching him hard at work. She wished she could do more to help him…she could only hope that it won't ruin him like _he_ did.

"Kyoya…"

He notices her standing there and he puts down the weights. She tries to talk to him with much normalcy as possible.

"Doji has something planned for you soon. Stop and take a rest, he might be calling you to take you somewhere."

He arches his brow with confusion seeing she wasn't giving much information as to where he was going. He may not be able to read her expression but he could hear discomfort in her voice.

"Mr. Kyoya, Master Doji wants to see you. Please meet him at his office."

He narrows his eyes as and looks at Ling with his side glance.

"Do you know where Doji is taking me?"

"…yes I do…"

"And you can't say anything about it?"

"Something like that…"

"Tch."

Kyoya could see she wasn't going to give him any more information and continues to stare for a while until he breaks eye contact and walks out to the exit. She quickly grabs his arm stopping him from going forward.

"Hold on Kyoya I'm not done talking to you."

He turns and frowns at her.

"Then speak up already!"

She sighs and pinches her nose while slowly exhaling out her frustration. She thought about her words for a few seconds before answering him. She hasn't let go of his arm just yet worrying he'll walk away before she could think straight.

"He taking you to an isolated location and… _training_ you for something."

She could see his eyebrows going further down when she emphasize that word.

"What, does Doji thinks you aren't cut out for the job?"

He spoke sarcastically in a joking manner but it did not change the tension in the atmosphere.

"Kyoya you have to promise me this. You have to keep your word do you understand?"

"A promise, why?"

"Just-! Ngh, promise me you'll remember that Leone will always be with you no matter what situation you're in, all right?"

"Huh? What kind of promise is that?"

Her serious gaze seems to sink in on the situation on how Doji will be handling his _training_ today. He returns her gaze with a look of determination. Until she was confident enough to trust him, she reluctantly lets him go.

* * *

As much as Ling wanted to believe in him, there was still fear embedded in her soul. Trying to sleep didn't seem to work for her as she felt the uneasiness in her stomach. As much as her mind was thinking of possibly the worst things that could have happen to him, she hoped that she was wrong and he would be fine.

However, Kyoya has the same bad attribute that Ryuga has, _pride_. It clouds their minds and judgment. She fears he'll forget his promise to her and will eventually turn out like _him_. Her uncle locked _him_ up in the surveillance room to have _him_ watch every strong bladers' skills and to manipulate _him_ into becoming a killing machine. It sends shivers down her spine thinking of how corrupt _he_ has become.

As she tries to get that living nightmare out of her head, frantically thinking of something else. Her mind went back to thinking of him, Ryuga… He was still in a coma-like state. Even during Kyoya's temporary stay Ryuga still wouldn't wake up from his slumber.

Worry settles back again and wonders when he'll ever wake up. She decides to get out of bed and see Ryuga again. Even though it was early in the morning, she rather see a familiar face to help soothe her worries.

In the back of her mind, she prays that both Ryuga and Kyoya will be alright.

 _There was nothing I could do… If only I had more power to take charge of things, it wouldn't have ended up this way…_

 _Kyoya, please be alright…_

 _Ryuga, please wake up soon…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I was really sick (still am) and I wasn't allowed to even go to work because of how sick I was. I had high fever, my whole body ached painfully and I lost my voice, crazy right?! But now I'm much, much better! Though I am coughing like crazy and can't seem to stop, sleeping is also another problem but hey, I swear I'm getting better!

I wrote this chapter a bit longer than before, some parts were suppose to be on the next chapter but I didn't want to just give you guys hanging after not updating for a while! Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys on the next one! Do leave your reviews/thoughts on this chapter so I know what you guys think about it!

Thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** and **striker86** for your reviews on the previous chapter! And thank you **Ijustdon'tcare132** for following and favourting this story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Pain of ones regret

Ling finally reached her destination standing behind the glass wall, ever watching of Ryuga from afar. She didn't want to leave as her mind is still in disarray. She clenches her hand tightly as the guilt was slowly building up the longer she thinks about Kyoya.

She wishes, so badly, that she could've helped Kyoya out of it. She could only do so much under the scrutiny of her uncle. She knew they could overcome anything if Kyoya set his mind to it but it still worries her.

 _Especially his pride._

She shakily exhales her breath and closes her eyes. She leans her forehead on the glass and slowly opens her eyes. She felt like a failure to Kyoya, to be unable to help any more than she could to the person who puts his trust in her. She knows he could face the wolves' den with Leone, but if he starts thinking he's only doing it all on his own then…

She sighs to herself in anguish, "Ryuga…I hope I won't abandon you to the _wolf's jaws_ …"

* * *

She slowly made her way to her room once she felt her body getting exhausted. A few corridors later she suddenly heard footsteps in the distance. Curious to see who it was, she walked at a faster pace. As she made a turn to the corner, she gasps in shock to sees none other than the green haired boy standing outside her hall.

 _There's no way… He shouldn't be back this quickly! Did uncle decide to cancel it?_

As she walks closer to Kyoya, she halted her steps and her expression immediately changes into a look despair. The calm look in his eyes was replaced with a look of hunger, ready to devour anyone in his way. His pupils dilated to look more animalistic and his grin looked more wild and threatening. Even his aura felt different.

"Kyoya?"

His movement was so quick that she didn't realize he was standing in front of her until she felt the weight of him grabbing her left wrist in a tight grip. She flinches slightly as he was putting pressure on her wrist. This was a different Kyoya. She could feel her heart pounding on her wrist as he painfully squeezed it. Kyoya spoke in a more animalistic tone that she couldn't recognize it was the same old Kyoya she knew hours ago.

"You knew, didn't you? That horrifying place Doji had taken me?"

She looked at him with guilt shone in her eyes, "Yes I did…"

She could feel his grip tightened harder. He continued to speak to her in an intimidating tone with his teeth baring out in anger.

"You knew and yet you still decide to not do anything about it, why?"

"I couldn't do anything about it Kyoya-"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?!"

" _I couldn't_!"

"And why not?!"

Ling felt a jolt of pain flowing in her wrist as he twisted her wrist in an awkward angle. She was hissing in pain as she tries to move her wrist back in place. However, Kyoya's strength was stronger than her and she couldn't move her hand.

"Answer me!"

"Kyoya, you need to calm down!"

"Answer my question!"

"You heard me the first time _Tategami_!" She hissed his first name in anger and frustration.

He suddenly went silent as he continued to glare daggers at her. She, in turn, returned his glare hoping he'd release her wrist and get his thoughts back in order. After a few seconds, Ling thought she might've gotten through to his thick skull until his glare intensifies and twisted her wrist even more. She gasps in pain barely understanding what Kyoya was mumbling about. As she asked him to speak louder he spat angrily at her.

"You're just like Doji! Enjoying your sadistic pleasures to see me suffer, don't you?!"

She opened her mouth in shock, feeling extremely insulted by his lack of faith. "No! And don't you dare put me in the same category as him!"

"Oh really? You know what Doji said to me while I was in that helicopter with him?"

"…!"

"He said you don't give a damn about me, you would see me rot in hell and suffer. You would've laughed at my grief! I didn't believe in him at first, but after going through Wolf's Canyon I understood!"

"Understood what?!"

He scowled at her with such rage she didn't know how to calm him down anymore.

"You didn't stop him from taking me there!"

"What?! I told you I couldn't-"

"Lies! All of it! Doji said you allowed it! You let me go to that hell!"

"You believe him over me? I've been the one staying by your side and helping you the whole time you were here!"

"And that's because Doji told you to! If you have that choice you wouldn't have done it!"

"Exactly! I didn't have that choice!"

"Ha! So you didn't even want to train me in the first place!"

She looks at him in disbelieve, how much lies did her uncle told him to make him act this way?

"Don't change my words around Tategami!"

A split second later, Kyoya's crooked grin came back. He twisted her wrist further, she will not give him the satisfaction of her seeing in pain.

"Heh, either way, it was a good thing I went over there anyways…"

His free hand grabs her chin in a vicegrip forcing her to look at his crazy eyes.

"All it matters is that I am stronger, far stronger than ever before!"

As his cackling slowly increases into a maniacal laughter, he releases her chin and using that hand to cover half of his face.

"I fought against the hungry wolves with my own power, I cornered them with my own strength! I tamed the wolves and they ran from me! I am far superior to anyone especially Ginga!"

Watching him slowly descends into madness made her heart ache with guilt knowing it was partially her fault.

"And do you know what the best part that Doji said to me?!"

She flinched as his face was inches in front of her.

"I wouldn't have thought to see the similarities between the two of you! Now I know why you are stuck here like a useless pet! You're nothing but Doji's-!"

"That is enough Kyoya!"

Both of them turn and sees Doji standing there with his arms folded around his body. The look of disapproval written all over his face as he took a glance at the situation.

"Kyoya head back to your room now."

Kyoya growling at him menacingly. "Why should I Doji?"

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning back to Bey City. Do you not want to fight against Ginga?"

He growls and shoves Ling away and storms away to his room. She quickly places her injured wrist close to her chest while the other clutch onto it gently. Both Doji and Ling stood in place as he fixes his glasses in place before smirking at her.

"Well, he changed for the better didn't he?"

She wanted to retort but kept her mouth shut, not trusting her voice or mind to say the right things. She decides to give him a deadpan look hoping he wouldn't notice her injury. Unfortunately, he did and points at it with the look of satisfaction.

"Better have your wrist checked, it looked like it hurt."

As her uncle turns his back to walk away, she glares at his back with hostility. She quickly walks to her room and took out her first aid kit, slowly fixing her wrist with using her one good hand. She whimpered in pain when she moves her wrist. Looking at her hand, she felt like deserved it.

* * *

She didn't bother to get up early today. She didn't want to see Kyoya leave with his intent to fight like a ruthless beast. As she walks down to the medic room, she went to ask the medic team to patch up her wrist. Using one hand made it hard for her to wrap the bandage properly so she had to just make do with what she could do until the medic room was open.

Once they were done she plan to do a bit of training that didn't involve using her hands. Before she could walk a step further away from the infirmary, she was stopped by the boisterous twins.

"Ling! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Reiki spoke loudly as he and Dan both slowed down in front of her. She winced slightly at his outburst, still feeling tired after the whole incident with Kyoya that morning.

"Hey don't tell me your training with that Kyoya guy again?"

"No, I'm not, he left."

Both lifted their eyebrows in curiosity as Dan questioned her. "Oh really? Where did he go?"

"Back to Bey City."

Her answer was short and restraint. They could tell that she didn't want to talk about him. They look at each other and shrug it off.

"So are you going to train then?"

"Yes, I am."

"…with that bandaged wrist?"

Dan pointed at her left hand with a frown on his face. He had always been more observant than his little brother Reiki was. When his older brother mentions her bandaged wrist, he stared at it and slowly she could see his anger building up.

"Did that Kyoya do that to you?"

"No." Her left brow twitch at that lie and that didn't go unnoticed by them.

"He did didn't he?! Tsk come on Dan lets go and beat the hell out of Kyoya!"

"No, you will not."

"Why not?! He hurt you!"

She takes a deep breath and looks at them with an unamused expression. "Thank you for worrying, but this is between me and Kyoya. It is my problem to deal with."

"Between you and Kyoya?! Your problem?!"

"Reiki."

Reiki turns to look at Dan and saw the look on his face and scoffed angrily, kicking his right leg on the nearest wall with a loud thud. Neither of them will like it, but that is her way of dealing with things. She didn't want them concerning for her wellbeing. She feels a warm comfort knowing they care for her, she appreciates them for caring. But if her uncle ever found out how close they were to her, she didn't know what he'll do to them.

She watches them carefully as both of them were staring at each other in silent revelation. They suddenly grab each of her shoulders on their hand with the look of determination. The other free hand placed on her back and they forcefully pushed her further away from her destination.

She gasped and felt annoyed at their forceful approach. "Hey! Where are you taking me?"

She saw Dan grinning from the corner of her eye.

"Where else? Away from the training room."

"You don't seriously expect us to just allow you in the room with that busted wrist of yours, right?"

"It's not that damaged Reiki, and I wasn't planning on doing any heavy lifting."

"It doesn't matter!"

Her eyes widen in shock not expecting the boys to yell at her. This was the first time they ever agreed in unison, and with such vigour to top it off.

Reiki leaned closer to Ling as he spoke to her. "We can just head to Bey City and go for a little sight-seeing hmm?"

She frowns at them suspiciously. She has an idea of what they were planning on doing. "Don't speak as if I don't know what you're both planning Reiki."

Dan started whistling suspiciously, "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about Ling. We just wanted to go around the city to see the landscape that's all."

She sighs and gives them a deadpan look. "You guys are not trying to even be subtle about it."

"Hey if we see that green-haired brat along the way we have an excuse to battle _him_ , right? We were just strolling around and we coincidentally cross paths, isn't that right Reiki?"

"That's right, it's not like we didn't do anything wrong."

She rolls her eyes knowing it is impossible to meet him there, she decides to play along and continues to be dragged along by the twins.

* * *

Bless the stars they didn't encounter Kyoya, much to the twins' dismay. As they trailed back, albeit the twins more sulkingly so, into the hideout, Merci spoke up from the speakers above them.

"Ms. Ling there you are. Master Doji has been looking for you. He wants you to eat at his dining hall today."

It seems suspicious as to why her uncle asked to join him for dinner. Ever since Ryuga had been in his comatose state she had been eating in the mess hall with the other bladers.

"Aww man, don't tell me you're back to eating up there again!"

She pats on their shoulders and said her goodbye as she quickly finds her way up to the dining hall. She knocks the door and with her uncle's permission she could enter. As she walks in, she notices the food was already placed on the table. This got her very suspicious.

As she took a seat next to her uncle, he hadn't said a word as she watches him eating his food. She did the same thing and ate in silence. This is getting a bit unnerving for her as time slowly goes on, he had no reason to call her up here unless he had something planned. Doji seemed to blissfully enjoy his dinner, going so far to praising it.

"Eating a pepperoni pizza with a knife and fork is so much more civilized than eating with one's hands."*

He takes a few gulps of his orange juice from his champagne glass.

"And this orange juice is… A perfect complement to the tangy tomato sauce."*

She rolled her eyes but she kept her head down so he wouldn't notice she did it. She notices from the corner view a waiter pushing the cart towards them.

"May I present today's main course."

He places the tray down in front of them, as he brought the cover up she notices a small compact electronic viewer on the tray. Confusion sets in wondering what this was all about. The device lit itself up and her eyes widened slightly as she saw familiar faces on the screen. There were Kyoya and Ginga, standing ready to battle each other.

"Wonderful, thank you very much. That looks absolutely delectable." Doji smirks and chuckles quietly, he turns slightly and gives Ling a sideway glance.

"The main course is about to start, I hope you'll enjoy every last bit of it."

She frowns and looks at the viewer playing of Kyoya's and Ginga's live match. They were already clashing head on with each other. She surprisingly could hear them clearly from the small device.

"How could you do that to Benkei?! Wasn't he your friend?"

"Oh Benkei, my erm, _friend_? Is that what you call it?"

"Hrg..."

"He isn't even worth wasting my breath to talk about. Hahahahahaha!"

"Why you…!"

"In this world its survival of the fittest! Only the strong will make it through!"

His eyes started glowing green and the animalistic side took over him.

"The only place for the weak in this world is crushed in the palm of my hand!"

She clenches her right hand from under the table as she watches the crazy look in his eyes grow worse.

"I will become the strongest beast. I'll defeat all of the bladers to stand at the top alone!"

Beys clashed with each other. One with intent to save and the other to slaughter.

"In this world, there's only room for one king of the beast! Me, Kyoya! Ah hahaha!"

His laughter grew maniacally the longer he laughed. All she could do was watch, watch him dig deeper in his delusional fantasy.

"Benkei was right about you."

The look of confusion hits him as he stops laughing mid-way. "Huh?"

"You are so twisted!"

"What?!"

"If you were the only one left in the world, then what? Sounds pretty empty to me just crushing your opponents. That's not a bey battle Kyoya!"

"In life, its defeat or be defeated. A bey battle is the same thing."

"No! Using your spirit to face your opponent, that's what bey blade is!"

"Haha, perfect. How's this for spirit? I'm going to crush you like a bug! Crush you so you can never battle again! Time to finish you!"

"Enough Kyoya!"

She could see Ginga was trying his best to bring the old Kyoya back but he was too far gone into his world.

 _If only I could help, if I was stronger, he wouldn't have to suffer._ She kept belittling herself in her mind wishing she could've done more to help.

"Remember my name in your nightmares! Hahahahahaha!"

The air around Leone started building up as the air pressure around it soon increases. The air slowly raises around his bey and suddenly expands into a wide area.

"You'll become my prey too!"

Leone smashes into Pegasus and sends him flying. As soon as it tries to land, Leone rushes forward smashing him up again relentlessly not letting Pegasus touch the ground.

"Come on Leone! Destroy him! Hahahahaha!"

"…you just don't listen, do you? I must not lose, not this battle. Not to this…Kyoya."

Leone finally lets Pegasus loose from his attacks and finally lands on the ground staying clear of Leone.

"Alright, go Pegasus!"

As Pegasus tries to speed up and rushes towards Leone, Kyoya looked like he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere!"

Soon the air expanding around Leone burst into a tornado. Pegasus was knocked off due to the force of the tornado making him unable to take a hit off on Leone. Ling looks at the twister in confusion, that technique again?

"Pegasus! Go up!"

Pegasus ran up from the center to the edge of the arena and flew upwards into the air. She felt a sense of familiarity when she sees that move. She watches as the bey soon drops downwards towards the center of the twister's eye. That means Ginga has fought Kyoya with that move before, means he knows the weakness of it. Why is he using it again after knowing Ginga had already won over that technique before?

 _Wait…_

She looks away from the beys and looks at Kyoya. His body posture is different, a strength of confidence. This can't be the same move…

"I got you! Pegasus Star Blast Attack!"

Kyoya started grinning and she realises Ginga had made a big mistake.

"Bad move Hagane."

"Say what?!"

"Do you really think I haven't learned any new tricks huh?! A night in Wolf Canyon help me find powers I never knew I had!"

As Kyoya roars, an intense green aura shoots out from him making him stronger than before.

"Witness my new special move! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

His tornado suddenly changed direction towards Pegasus making him hit Leone's twister from the inside before spitting him out.

"Pegasus watch out!"

"Hahahaha! Got a problem?"

Pegasus rotation was slowing down and wobbling side to side. Leone's attack caught Ginga by surprise. He can't hit the center of the tornado anymore. The tornado was swaying, erratically changing its movement. The tornado suddenly expands to make a larger one. Ginga tells Pegasus to dodge Leone's tornado but it proved to be futile as Leone claws Pegasus's back preventing him from escaping.

"Hahaha! This is where it ends for you!"

Ginga tries to attack Leone but Pegasus kept getting knocked back by his tornado.

"Just give up already!"

"We must not lose, go Pegasus!"

Ginga stubbornly attacks Leone head on trying to break his tornado. Soon Leone's tornado expands again, making it stronger and harder than before. She could see the tornado getting larger and the wind grew louder. As Pegasus struggles to break it, his feathers started falling off. The destruction Leone is causing is getting worse on Pegasus.

"Now crush him! No mercy! It's over you hear me, I win!"

"Pegasus!"

The sound of the champagne glass hitting the table startled her getting her momentarily distracted by her uncle.

"Delicious, as expected pf the warrior I trained. The beast blader, the king of beasts, Kyoya Tategami."

She watches as the butler pours his champagne glass and Doji standing up.

"I will be leaving for a while to see the battle up close."

He walks away leaving with just her and the device in the room. She quickly turns back to watch the battle without interruption. She could see Pegasus speed is slowly draining away after all of his attacks on Leone's tornado. A wasted, desperate attempted on trying to win a battle.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to teach me what a bey battle is really about! Hahahahaha! Maybe I'll teach you something instead! Just like how _she_ had sent me there to suffer!"

" _She_? Who's she?!"

He ignores Ginga, "I'll show you! I'll show you all what I've suffered and been through!"

As Kyoya's voice grew louder, the tornado grew larger. She could see Ginga losing both his confidence and spirit. He cannot, will not feel this way! Not when Kyoya needed him the most! She clutches the cloth from the table as she looks on in despair. He was his only hope where she couldn't do anything back then…

Soon she started hearing voices, people from the opposite side of the stadium and encouraging Ginga not to give up, not to lose faith. She could see Ginga's face brightened up as he watches his friends' cheers him on.

She suddenly heard a howl but it wasn't from the winds. It sounded like it was in pain coming from…Leone? She blocked everything out of her mind focusing only on his bey. Her breath caught in her throat as she could see Leone suffering, crying. She could see Leone's tears as he watches his partner turning into someone he's not. It broke her heart seeing him like this, she knew it was her fault. If she had done something, Leone wouldn't have felt this way.

"Ready for my new special move? She was the one who gave me the idea for it and for this very purpose, I will use it against you!"

 _Idea, what idea?_

He roars louder as the tornado spirals up to the clouds creating more wind for him to conjure.

"Roar Leone! Special move, haha haha ha! King Lion Tearing Blast!"

The tornado splits into three smaller ones but all three spiral into a wild dance. Pegasus was bounced off and struck by all three tornados making it hard to escape. Ling realizes it was almost like the way how her Shadow Spear was… _He mimicked my special move!_ **

She heard the people around the stadium started chanting Pegasus's name trying to boost Ginga's morale. As Kyoya shouts saying that it's pointless, Ginga disagrees.

"Destroying your opponents isn't a bey battle. I know that now, I tried to face you using only my strength, I only thought about winning. But I was mistaken, everyone's cheers reminded me of that Kyoya!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Beyblade isn't something you can get stronger out alone. When you challenge yourself, take whatever your opponent delivers and increase the connection between you and your bey. Then you begin to grow stronger. As long as I can hear the cheers of friends I've battled with, how can I lose?"

Ginga looks at Kyoya with his confidence back in play.

"I'll take it all from you. Your strength, your anger, your desperation. And I will also take Leone's sadness as well."

"Leone's sadness?!"

Everyone soon started gawking and shouting seeing Pegasus jumping around the tornados. It was boosting his speed and slowly going up into the air instead of taking damage. He is using Leone's power against him!

"Wha-what's going on here?"

"When I took in all of the energy you had, it allowed me to become stronger. I can even recover all of the feathers Pegasus lost."

"That's impossible! What could someone like you understand someone like me? Try this on for size!"

All three tornados combined back into one and the wind grew stronger. Pegasus, however, was spinning around the tornado, as if he was being flung with the currents. She watches as Pegasus was soon gone from her sight and the tornado disappeared leaving only Leone in the dish. Kyoya laughs maniacally as he watches Pegasus disappear in the sky.

"Serves you right, talk all you want, this is what it's all about. We had a good fight but jokes over, you lost right Ginga!"

Ling looked on in despair. His Pegasus was nowhere to be found. Had he really lost? No, he can't lose. Kyoya… If he lost, Kyoya would never go back to the way he was before.

"It's not over yet, Pegasus is still spinning pal."

… _what?_

"Don't be ridiculous! How could you possibly know that?!"

Ginga points to the sky as he watches something flying down from above. "Because I can hear Pegasus call to me!"

The dreadful sky soon cleared and Pegasus was still soaring in the air.

"Star connects to other stars and a constellation is formed! Beys connect to other beys and bonds are formed! A bey battle isn't about destroying your opponent, it's about creating friendship through battling together!"

"I don't need friendship! I fought and survived on my own! When I was alone in that rotten valley I sharpened my fangs in order to destroy you!"

The tornado formed again as Leone spins with sadness. She had told him before…Leone was his partner, he was never alone… The pressure and stress from going to Wolf Canyon had made him forget.

"You were never alone."

"What's that?!"

"Remember the blader's spirit that you took with you but left back in the wilderness Pegasus!"

A bright light shone from the sky as Pegasus's spirit appeared. Pegasus flew straight into Leone's tornado without any hesitance.

"This is the bond between me and Pegasus! Pegasus Meteor Shower Attack!"

A white light pierces through Leone's tornado, dispersing the wind and soon Pegasus finally landed a hit on Leone sending him into a stadium out. As Leone flew, Kyoya shouted Leone's name. She saw him looking at his bey in a trance-like state as Leone knocked out of the stadium. He finally was brought back to his senses as the look of realization dawned on his face.

Ling was surprised by how much Ginga has grown just after getting his Pegasus from his father. Had he really gain that much strength in such a short time?

Cheers soon erupted and Ginga declared the winner of this match. She ignores them and continues to watch Kyoya pick up his bey gently. She closes her eyes and sighs in relief, her body relaxes as she could see him back to his normal self.

 _He finally remembers, that's a relief…_

Her ears soon picked up rotors from the viewer, she snapped her eyes open and saw a helicopter flying above them. Her body tensed up knowing who was inside it. As the helicopter landed, the door slides open revealing Doji and the butler carrying a tray with his orange juice. She watches as her uncle claps and laughs.

"That was a wonderful dinner theatre. A toast to your victory, Ginga Hagane."

Ginga's happy expression switched to anger. "I know who you are, you're Doji!"

Doji chuckles evilly as he watches Ginga scowling at him.

"I'll never forgive you!"

He puts Pegasus on his launcher as he readies his aim at him.

"Oh no no no. I have no interest in battling you at the moment."

"You running away?!"

"Hardly my ginger-headed friend, I'm ready to accept your challenge anytime. But our Dark Nebula facilities Ginga, we would be happy to welcome you with its finest hospitality."

Ginga gasp, both in shock and anger at Doji's bold words.

"Unfortunately it appears that Kyoya's training was less than adequate."

"What Doji?! After all, I've been through!"

"But his loss is our gain. We were able to collect valuable data."

He drops his champagne glass on the floor, using it as a distraction to pull out his launcher and Dark Wolf.

"Hmm, allow me to offer a small token of appreciation!"

Immediately both launches Dark Wolf and Leone. Leone still tired from his earlier battle was just spinning tiredly on one spot. Dark Wolf charges ahead with his fierce attacks leaving Leone at his mercy, Leone couldn't take the hits any longer as his parts soon started breaking apart.

"Leone!"

Dark Wolf's spirit was too intense for Kyoya's weak form as the wolf charges straight at Leone and Kyoya and sends him flying.

"Leone! Kyoya!"

She stands up from her seat and slams the table. She forgot her left hand was still injured and she yelps in pain and her right hand quickly held her left wrist. She could hear him crying out in pain and his body hitting the wet ground. As she watches Kyoya struggling to take Leone in his hands, he was rendered unconscious.

"Kyoya…"

She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want him to get hurt. She watches on as she saw a large boy carrying Kyoya on his shoulder and two smaller figures quickly ran up to him. Ginga turns away from them and looks at her uncle with disgust.

"Gah! Doji, you creep!"

The rotor blades on the helicopter came to life, as the helicopter rises Doji was standing at the entrance of the helicopter precariously holding onto the railing from the inside. Ling could see his triumphant smirk, not a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Today I only merely wanted to offer my greetings! The next encounter will be just as enjoyable!"

"Come back here!"

She sees him sprinting forward as he tries to catch up with the helicopter. However, Doji didn't want anyone else following him so he launches Dark Wolf on the corner of the statue and broke a piece of it causing the large saucer to drop and roll towards the girl and the boy.

"No…"

She watches in horror as the saucer was speeding towards them. The small green haired boy tries to stand in front of the girl trying to protect her while the larger boy appeared in front of them holding out his hands as if he was trying to stop it. As the saucer crashes down to the dirt, the impact of the crash causes them to be pushed back by the sudden force and dust blocked the device's vision.

She held her breath with her eyes glued to the screen. Those seconds pass felt like minutes as she waits anxiously to see if they were alright. As the cloud of dust dissipates, she could see the saucer was a few feet away from them. She could see that they were safe and relief washed over her like a tide.

"They're…safe…"

Her injured hand touched her chest as she could feel her heart pounding loudly. Her legs were slightly shaken from where she was still standing. As quickly as relief came, fury overcame into her mind.

He has done many things wrong with her, she could take his abuse as much as she could in her lifetime, but to take out an innocent life by using his bey? That was madness! No matter what stupid reason he gives, whether it was to escape or to distract them, to do harm was-!

" _Brrring!_ "

She stood there for a good few seconds before she slowly digs into her pocket and picks up the phone.

"Ling, bring the viewing device for the other bladers to see the fight. I want them to learn their moves. I have a feeling they'll show up sooner or later."

She clenches the phone tighter and glares at the wall in front of her with her piercing gaze. She forcefully exhales her pent-up anger and tries to hold in her rage.

"Yes, sir. I'll get it done first thing in the morning…"

* * *

*For some strange reason the English version came out like this. In the Japanese version, Doji is just complimenting the combination of food blending well together. I don't know why they changed it so drastically but I would say it's because of the different culture we have? And honestly, who eats pizza with a knife and fork?

This is the actual Japanese translation of what he says: The combination of dry-cured ham and goat cheese is mankind's best invention. It's genius! And this orange juice… The vitamins are coursing throughout the body.

**Coincidentally while I was thinking of moves for my bey, I didn't realize the way Leone attack Pegasus during that episode was almost the way I describe my attacks when battling Kyoya in the previous chapter. I swear this was not intentional.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here is the new chapter ready to be read! This chapter is a bit longer that the previous one because I'll be very busy (I blame work) between this week until all the way to New Years so I don't have the creative liberty or time to check every mistake I do in the future chapters. You guys might see a new chapter next year after New Years so hope to see you guys then! Happy early Christmas and happy holidays! Oh and happy early New Years to you all, may all of you have a great year ahead! See you all in 2017!

Thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** and **striker86** for your reviews on the previous chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Awakening

The next day had been a hectic one, waking up early in the morning to have the video copied in each different thumb drives for all of the bladers in the vicinity to the evening finding and giving them orders to watch the video. As Ling manages to catch Dan and Reiki before their training, she wasn't surprised to see their wide grins plastered on their faces as they dashed off eagerly to exploit their opponents.

Night fell and Merci had told her to see Doji at the observatory room where Ryuga is at. When she enters the room, she still sees the many screens of Ryuga sleeping in the pod. It looks like nothing has changed yet. As she walks closer to her uncle's side, she could see him reading his data log with his orange juice in hand. She could hear Merci announcing Ryuga's health. Her uncle seems fairly happy with the pace and results he's getting. With Ginga's data inputted into the system, she didn't know what was going to happen tonight.

Ling watches from the corner view as her uncle swirls his champagne glass. "Excellent my friend, we'll just have to wait patiently before we start the party."

"Yes, however, master we appear to have some early guest. They seem to misread the information."

The screen switches to the main door view, she could see Ginga and his friends running pass the gates and to the main door of the building.

"Well, well. They found our location earlier than anticipated. Haha hahaha! No matter, Merci! Initiate party preparations!"

"Merci beaucoup! Thank you very much, sir!"

"Until we can officially welcome our guests to the celebration, let's entertain them with some party games. What do you think about it Ling hmm?"

She purposely ignores him and focus her attention to the screen as the so-called 'games' unfold. The multiple small hidden holes emerged what looked like a mechanical launcher. She sees the boys readies their launchers and is positioned for battle.

"First, a preliminary test. Let's see how you deal with this little problem."

Her eyes narrowed slightly wondering what his words meant. As soon as he was done talking, she could hear the whizzing noise of beys launching from the machines. This made her frown even more.

 _More underhanded tactics…?_ Clenching her right hand in irritation while trying to bottle up her irritation. _Like the one from last night wasn't good enough._ They launch their beys and tries to fend them off from the girl who was hiding behind them. They seem to manage well on their own as several beys were knocked off like flies.

The big guy decided to try something else and charges at the metal door, it was a good idea, but it takes more than that to break down a steel wall. Dark Bull, a bey that was given by her uncle, a balance type that held much more power than it meets the eye. It seems his attempt to break the indented wall shocked him. Ginga had another idea up his sleeve and watches Pegasus jumping off from Dark Bull and using a Star Blast Attack on the wall.

"Ah hum. That will end badly."

 _What does he mean by that?_

Tiny helicopters appeared in the scene with launchers on them. Beys soon started raining from above as well making it unable to use Ginga's special move.

She notices something odd. Why would her uncle go to great lengths to keep them at bay? Sure they were interfering with his work but, they were just kids. Not any much younger than she is but still, if he already gathered Ginga's data, what's the point of having them know of the location of Dark Nebula and bringing them here?

"Sir…we'e already gathered enough of Ginga's data, why are we still fighting against him?"

"Hmph, you naive fool, you don't know anything, do you? Ginga will be the key to my success! He's still like a bud that is still growing and needs more nutrition to help him improve. The stronger he gets, the more data we receive, the better the results."

 _What? Ginga has to be stronger in order to gain better results? What does that even mean? He's the enemy yet he wants him to grow stronger as a blader?_

This confuses her until she remembers what Dr. Ziggurat had said to her. If her uncle had a project under the doctor's order and the doctor himself is also working on the same Arrangement system, the Doctor would've known why he was so focused on Ginga. Why would he want both Ginga's and Pegasus's strength and power was unknown to her. She tried raking her brain to figure out what they are trying to do.

 _What is this organization's true objective? Wasn't it Ryuga? He handpicked him to join the Dark Nebula for something important so why is he so focused on Ginga? There are too many questions for me to figure out what he's planning…_

"Oh dear. It seems our guest aren't even going to make it to the party. And without and RSVP, apparently, all of our hard work has been in vain."

That snapped out of her thoughts. As she turns to look at her uncle, her brow twitches slightly as she could see him combing his strands of yellow hair that's been sticking out.

 _I honestly don't know if it's my sense of taste but…who ever only combs a clump(?)_ _of hair like that?_

In the corner of her eye, she sees another bey dashing pass the camera and starts knocking away the mechanically-launched beys away from the boys. She recognizes the green bey spinning wildly and knocking off any bey that stood in its way. Her expression went from stiff to relief as she watches both Kyoya and Leone looking much better in a span of a day.

 _Looks like someone has patched up both Kyoya and Leone, both looks so much better than before._

A single tornado splits into three tornados blasting both the beys and the miniature helicopters away like it was nothing. Soon the tornados combined back to one and she saw all four of them doing a combination attack to break the door open. It was an impressive sight and hid a tiny smirk at their coordination. It seems Kyoya is finally learning.

"Oh, I see. They actually made it. But if they hadn't it wouldn't be much fun."

"Merci beaucoup, thank you very much! The preparations for our welcome are complete."

"Wonderful work Merci. The party shall begin now correct master?"

The whole screen had now filled with Kyoya's data logs and flies of his bey. She frowns at the sight of it.

"Yes it shall. Let's finally welcome them with a hospitality…they deserve."

As she sees them talking to each other, she notices something from Kyoya. It was quick but she thinks she saw a look of guilt from his facial expression.

* * *

Ling made a slight grimace expression as she watches just how many obstacles her uncle had made. On the first one was a test on speed, she felt a little sorry for Kyoya as she sees the big guy grabbed onto his coat making him lose his balance and fall as the treadmill started moving faster. But just watching his expression as he falls, she had an urge to laugh but decided to hold it in. It was a little bit hilarious to watch.

The second was a test of mental strength, a giant bey spins into the field. She finds it weird when her uncle had built a bey as large as that but now she understood why. She watches Ginga trying to tip the giant bey and unsuccessfully doing it, the other boys soon helped them topple it. This causes a large hole on the side of the wall and they made their way inside. As the camera kept a closer eye on the girl, Merci started laughing hysterically out of nowhere. It seems she has manage to hack into his system, how interesting.

"Well clever girl, but can she do that?"

Merci grunted, "No I will not allow it."

She took a glance at her uncle and watches as he summons bladers to the room Ginga and the others were in. As one of the beys flung off hitting one of the cables, it causes Merci to temporary stop his coding and the girl had gotten through the system. Soon the system error started popping up on the screens and Merci couldn't do anything to stop her. Ling was impressed by the girl's skill. A small portion of the screen allowed her to see both Ginga and Kyoya running out of the room causing her uncle to erupt in anger.

"No! They are not useless as I thought."

"Ouch, I apologise m-m-m-m-master-r-r-r."

"I suppose it's time to roll out the red carpet to greet my guests."

As Doji stands up, he looks at Ling and gives her an order.

"I want you to separate Kyoya from Ginga. I rather entertain the guest that is…far more important as of this point in time."

"Yes sir…"

She steps out of the room and headed to where she guess they would be. If they come out from that room, they should be a few halls away. As she walks closer, red fiery hair appeared from her vision nearly knocking her over if she didn't dodge away in time.

"Ah! It's you!"

Ginga was standing in front and pointing at her. "You're the one who was with Ryuga and Doji back in Koma Village!"

 _Ah…so he does remember me…_

Both were in a staring contest, she was unsure as to what she should be reacting at this kind of situation. Ginga seems to have reciprocated by quickly releases his bey and launcher and aiming at her. She could see the anger in his eyes, the same anger she saw back in the video feed.

"I have no time to waste! I need to get to the top floor! If you're here to stop me-, huh?"

She didn't let him finish his sentence. She moves her body closer to the wall, her posture showing that she is allowing him to pass. This confuses Ginga as Ling decides to tell him the direction to go.

"Continue heading straight up to the third hallway and turn to your right. There will be a lift for you to take straight up to the top floor. He'll be waiting for you there."

Ginga hesitantly lowers his launcher as he continues to stare at her with distrust. Ling starts walking forwards and passes Ginga.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are you letting me pass?"

She pauses her steps and turns to take a quick look at Ginga before she continues to walk ahead.

"just keep going ahead, no one is stopping you so stop asking questions."

"Huh?"

Ling quickly takes a sharp turn quickly losing sight of him. She knows he wasn't going to follow her and even if he did, she didn't have time to worry about him. What she realizes that a certain reckless green haired individual wasn't here.

 _Wasn't he with Ginga earlier in the video? Where did he go?_

* * *

"Special move, Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance!"

By the sound of his voice she could tell she was getting closer to him. Immediately after she heard two pained yelps and the sound of bodies being slammed to the wall. Ling sprinted forwards and immediately halted to a spot to see Dan and Reiki slummed bodies.

"Dan…Reiki…"

Kyoya sees her from the distance and his expression soon changed from surprised to expressionless. Dan and Reiki said their respective words before they passed out.

"Ling…"

"We're sorry…"

She looks away from the twins and sees Kyoya holding his bey. She greets him with a nod and watches him slowly walk closer and stopping a few feet away from her. She scans his body and notice his injures seem to heal aside from some visible bruises on his arms.

"…you seem fine…"

Ling notices that his eyes weren't looking directly at her, he was staring at something else. As her eyes trails down to where he was looking at, she figures out what he was staring at. His body posture changed with his hands clenching tighter on his launcher, his eyes had guilt written in them. She would not allow him to feel pity, that wasn't the real Kyoya when he twisted her wrist. She prepares her launcher surprising him.

"Fight me Kyoya."

"Fight you…? With that wrist?"

"Are you backing down?"

He growls at her and prepares his launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

She could feel the shot of pain from her wrist as she releases her launched and hissed in pain. Kyoya notices her launch was slightly off and didn't bother to hide his dissatisfaction.

"Why did you decide you want to battle me?"

She ignores him and watches Saber and Leone clashes head on and sparks appeared from the attack. Saber initiates the attack with rapid sessions of hits as Leone just stood there taking his hits.

"Don't ignore me! Why do you still want to battle with that busted wrist huh?"

She narrows her eyes at him but didn't say a word. This makes him even angrier.

"Say something! Did you suddenly turn mute after our last encounter?"

Saber was wobbling slightly because of her uneven launch. She could see Leone was just standing there not doing anything. This is starting to annoy her, she exhales slowly and looks at him in the eye.

"Stop beating yourself up by using your bey you idiot."

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Don't feel guilty. You weren't yourself, you weren't there so stop this nonsense!"

"What, that doesn't even make any sense!"

In the background Saber was still attacking while Leone still stood firm. She could feel Kyoya's confusion and Leone's sturdy form unchanging with Saber's hits.

"I won't forgive you."

"What?"

"I won't forgive you, your side which had hurt me. But right now, you're Kyoya, I have no qualms for revenge over my injured wrist."

"My side…which hurt you…?"

"However… if I see you change back, even a tiniest bit, I will not show any mercy on you. Do you hear me _Tategami_?"

His mouth slowly curves up slightly. He chuckles soundlessly and gives her his competitive look on his face making her grin.

"Che, I thought I told you to call me Kyoya. Did you also become forgetful?"

"Hmmm... Maybe I had, care to refresh my memory Tategami? I only remember beating you easily…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to make you remember once I win this! Leone!"

Leone soon started vigorously attacking Saber with full force. Saber was being pushed back by Leone's heavy attacks and Saber was wobbling even more. She watches Leone quickly backed away from Saber, she felt something was coming and watches Leone like a hawk. She quickly saw the friction under Leone's performance tip was causing a spark underneath it. Immediately she could also see waveforms of what looked like currents slowly rising from Leone.

"Leone, special move, Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance!"

A twister appeared out of nowhere and immediately enveloped the small hallway. The twister quickly overwhelmed her as Saber was being pushed back, so was she. She tries to keep her balance as much as she can as the strong winds continue to push her back. If she didn't end this quickly she'll be blown away.

"What's the matter Ling? Cat got your tongue? Because this beast is going to win!"

"Don't count chickens before they hatch Kyoya! Did you think that was showing all the strength me and Saber had when we last battled?"

"What was that?!"

"Saber, it's time to take your claws out!"

Saber's spin track started glowing brightly, three of its wings grew longer and turned into three sharp ones. Saber positioned itself in a downwards 45-degree angle as if he was getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"Special move, Barrage Slash Assault!"

Saber spins straight into Leone's twister and cuts it open making it look like a breeze to go into.

"What?!"

Saber continues with its downward position and slashes on top of Leone with its three razors. It quickly ended with Leone getting damage and sending him flying to the ground.

"Urgh! Again, no way."

He picked up Leone with a bad taste in his mouth for losing to her twice.

"Apparently my memory is still in mint condition, I still won against you."

He glares when he sees her with a smug look on her face.

"And what I don't understand is why you are on Doji's side."

Her smug expression disappeared, completely stunned by his statement. His glares weaken as she hasn't said anything to him.

"You don't look like the type to be in an evil organization, the twins over there even mention you during our fight."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and annoyance came soon after.

"They spouted a lot of stuff about you being nice to them and seeing the way you act I can attest to that. So why, why are you still here? Did that Doji also set you up like I did?"

He could see it in her eyes, the pained silence she was unwilling to tell. He continued to talk to her as he tries to get information out of her.

"If Doji did, you can just leave like I did."

Her expression changes into blankness.

"There's nothing you need to know about Kyoya."

His brows furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by that."

He wasn't asking her a question. His piercing gaze never leaving her as her mind wanders back to yesterday's event.

"Didn't Doji mention something to you? Something to make you hate me during that 'trip' you had to take?"

"What?" His eyes showed confusion, realization, shock and doubt.

"You got to be kidding me… I thought he-"

"Was lying?"

Painful silence filled the air as they stared at each other. Kyoya's of astonishment and Ling's of void expression. Ling felt like the the atmosphere had thinned out and she was having diffculty breathing. Just as she wanted to look away from Kyoya a sudden loud sound echoed the premises.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion and an evil aura that even Kyoya could feel it, was spreading throughout the whole building. The strong force of the explosion shook the building and debris started falling from above. Both of them trying to regain their balance as the quake seems to get stronger. Ling quickly takes a side step as a piece of debris was about to fall on her. Unsure of what's going on she quickly ran upwards to where her uncle and Ginga might be. She could hear Kyoya's footsteps behind her but by this point, there wasn't any reason to follow her uncle's orders.

As she could hear more footsteps from behind, she didn't turn to look who it was and kept running forward. She could hear their confusion but she didn't have the time to listen to what they are talking about. As she turns to the corner she could see Ginga with his launcher facing upwards. She turns her head and gasps soundlessly to see Ryuga standing.

The glowing purple aura seems far stronger than she had last seen it. She could feel his aura was much stronger than before. She quivered at the sight of it. How could he have gotten this strong sleeping in the pod for a month?!

She could hear Ginga's friends just as shock as she was when their eyes locked onto Ryuga. Doji and his friends were talking right behind her but she couldn't hear anything right now as her eyes were solely focused on Ryuga.

"I will defeat you! All of my training and practice has prepared me for this moment! Make no mistake, I'm taking you down and I'm taking back L-Drago!"

Blue aura emerges from his body as he prepares himself to face the smirking Ryuga. However, something changed, both of their auras because visible, connected and clashed at each other as they display their strength and power.

"I see… So that's what happen. Ginga Hagane, the combination of his power and the power of his Pegasus… Somehow made it possible for Ryuga to recover rather fast. How ironic is that… Well, it couldn't be more convenient."

Ginga…recovered Ryuga? What nonsense was her uncle talking about?

"It certainly fits in really nicely with the plans we've already made."

 _Plans? There were others?_

She could hear Ginga's friends rattling on until Doji mention the bey's power.

"There is a tremendous power hidden within beys. Since ancient times the existence of beys can be found in moments throughout history. The power of Beyblades has been used to change the course of rivers and oceans. They have been used to defeat many armies and to create huge empires. And one person is to have said that used that power to control the Earth and bring on natural disasters. That's right! Those who wield the tremendous power hidden within the bey may control the very world itself."

A feminine voice spoke up, "That's impossible! I can't believe it!"

"There's that much power inside our beys?!"

"Yes Kyoya, of all the beys there are in existence, the one that holds the fearsome, most overwhelming power of all…is that of the bey L-Drago!"

"And is the one chosen by L-Drago, I am the strongest blader in the world!"

Ginga intercepts Ryuga with a sarcastic tone, "You just think you're the strongest buddy, don't make me laugh!"

"Ha! Let's see who's laughing at the minute then shall we? Merci!"

As her uncle calls out for Merci she could hear the robot's voice even from standing outside of the building.

"Oui, yes master!"

She could feel a small tremor on the ground and heard water being unnaturally pushed upwards. She turns to look out at the ocean and see a bey stadium rising. How utterly convenient.

Ryuga and Ginga jumped onto the stadium first before the others make their way towards it. Ling decides to stand further away from the stadium and just stood on the bottom side where Doji was standing.

"Now Ryuga, even though you've just awoken from a very long sleep, the power of L-Drago is already strong within you. Demonstrate the full extent of your power!"

Ginga grits his teeth in anger, "I won't let you use L-Drago to fulfil your plans!"

Ryuga taunted him with his raspy voice, "Hm, oh yeah? Watch me, you're going to start this or what?"

Both grab their launchers and position for battle.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Lightning suddenly struck the stadium temporarily blinding Ling and Ginga's friends. Even from afar she could feel the power weighing behind it. Immediately L-Drago appears center stage roaring intensely at Ginga.

Both beys clashes and a reaction happen, she could see the power overlapping to cause a shockwave. L-Drago's power sends Pegasus flying into the air but the winged horse got back onto the dish and continued spinning. As soon as they started cheering for Ginga, the cheers quickly vanish as L-Drago blocks Pegasus's path from gaining any speed sending another shockwave and Pegasus flying.

She could hear their confusion and panic, they didn't seem to realize L-Drago is a left rotating bey. The girl spoke out loud to them of her findings causing them to panic even more. She could hear her uncle giggling in amusement as he watches them in content. They seem to have not realized what made L-Drago a forbidden bey, what makes him tick. She could feel her uncle's tension rising at their navies, telling them to figure out what would've happened when a right and left rotating bey clashes.

The girl spoke up with her knowledge on beys, "The rotation speed would increase, making the impact unbelievably strong!"

Ling could hear Kyoya's voice hit a realization point in his tone. "And it can…come at the bey it's been hit in the opposite direction! Cutting off any chance of escaping!"

Shockwave after shockwave as they keep attacking each other relentlessly. L-Drago keeps hammering Pegasus and sending him flying like a ball.

The tiny boy soon spoke up, "He isn't a defensive type or stamina type!"

Ryuga picked up on what they were saying and continued on with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"No, it destroys! Crushing opponents with its overwhelming power! That is the forbidden bey, L-Drago alone possesses the fierce power to rotate left!"

The impact of the shockwave grew stronger causing Ginga to get knocked back by its sheer power. They cry out in confusion wondering why Pegasus was having so much trouble handling L-Drago. The girl looks at her electronic pad mentioning L-Drago's barrage attacks upon impact causing much more damage to Pegasus. Ginga got sent back to the ground again, she could see him tiring himself out with Ryuga's onslaught.

She could see his determination, his resolve to beat Ryuga and to bring back L-Drago to be sealed again. However she knew he was reaching his limit, his body was already showing signs of fatigue. If he continued on he would collapse.

"Pegasus!"

He summons Pegasus to charge head on while Ryuga allows L-Drago to toss Pegasus around like a rag doll. She felt she'd seen this situation before, just like the time when she saw Kyoya's fight in the arena. He was gaining his speed by using Ryuga as his stepping stone.

"Now Pegasus! Go! Special move, Pegasus Star Blast Attack!"

Something nagging in her brain telling her something wasn't right. The last battle L-Drago had with Ginga's father was deadly. However, in this fight, it felt deadlier.

 _How could it be? What had the Arrangement done to make it possible for him to recover and gain so much power in such a short period of time?_

As Pegasus slams into L-Drago, it didn't seem to even make a scratch on him at all. L-Drago's power blasts out and started pushing Pegasus back into the air. She could see L-Drago wrapping its body around Pegasus in a tight grip and the winged horse burst into light disappearing from sight.

Ginga's cry could be heard as she watches Pegasus descends back down wobbling unsteadily. This had greatly shocked him making him completely speechless. This surprises her and she sets her eyes on Ryuga, he seems to be eerily calm and smirking in victory. L-Drago's power was growing at an unbelievable rate that even she finds it unnatural. As she takes a closer look at the bey, her eyes widen and saw something she'd never expect. L-Drago was draining Pegasus's power.

 _Incredible, is this the power of a forbidden bey?_

Ling was in awe as she sees L-Drago grows more in power. She continues listens to Ryuga talk to Ginga, her eyes never leaving L-Drago.

"There's still one more reason why L-Drago is known as the forbidden bey. Well, you see Ginga, as the moment of impact with an opponent L-Drago uses that secret, dark power, to absorb its opponent's strength."

 _How would he have known L-Drago's true power?_

She frowns. _Probably from Doji I bet, spoke to him about it at some point in time when I wasn't around._

She clenches her fingers in a tight fist, she wouldn't be surprised if that was true. In fact, it wouldn't be the first her uncle told Ryuga something. What surprised and anger her was that Ryuga never mentions this to her.

As lightning and thunder rages on, the tension continues to rise between Ginga and his friends. Ryuga has the upper hand, Ginga and Pegasus couldn't do anything to stop him. Ryuga kept taunting Ginga as L-Drago continues to attack Pegasus with multiple shockwaves. Doji started taunting Ginga as he fell over.

"Ha! You can cheer him all you want, he's still going to lose. Well Ryuga, I think it is time to put an end to this."

"Ha, then L-Drago…!"

L-Drago brutally kept Pegasus in the air with his barrage attacks, bits and pieces of the bey soon broke apart from the vicious attack. She watches from afar as she hears Ginga's helpless cry to Pegasus. Ryuga wasn't giving him any openings to save himself.

 _Had Ryuga always been this…savage?_ _…no_ , she thought to herself. He had tendencies to be over dramatic to but never to this extent… These taunts are still giving the same stings as he said before, so why does it feel like there's extra vemon in them?

"Hmph! Times up, you're boring me Ginga!"

L-Drago appears in his spirit form and charges straight at Ginga with a strong hit sending him flying over the edge. Ginga immediately reacts and grabbed the edge of the stadium and climbed back up.

"You're not even a threat. Go and get a better bey from your daddy why don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Ryuga!" Ling tries to shout at him but it falls on deafs ears as thunder roars louder in the background.

"Now I got to say, I always knew that your old man and his bey were second rate you know."

Ling could see where this was leading on and she tries to call out to him again. "Ryuga that's enough! You've already won!"

"Silence Ling! You shouldn't be interrupting when the battle isn't over yet."

She scowls and looks up to see her uncle glaring at her. She gives him the same glare and tries to talk to him trying to stop Ryuga making it worse.

"Ryuga won. He has shown his power, his strength. There isn't any reason for us to stay here any longer, we can leave."

"And what Pancake? Not allowing me to gloat my victory over this weakling and his lousy father whom I, did defeat like it was nothing? They are like flies for L-Drago to swat at!"

"Grr! What…did you say? I'm not sure I heard you right?"

Her head snapped towards Ginga, his eyes, his aura, his presence… A dark red aura slowly emerges with a dark presence surrounding him. This feeling…was exactly like how Kyoya was when he got back from Wolf Canyon… Every pore of his being was oozing with anger, hatred for the blader standing in front of him.

"Try saying that one more time! If you dare to make fun of my father again, you're going to pay for it big time!"

As Ling wanted to try and convince Ryuga to stop, Doji immediately told her something that made her freeze in place.

"Enough of your foolishness girl! Should I just send you to, Wolf Canyon, without your bey to even protect you? Or maybe something a little better, destroying your bey into tiny little scraps of metal right here and now before your very eyes?"

Her lips sealed shut as she could only watch the battle. She knew Ginga couldn't win this fight. Even if he didn't have his darker emotion running wild and flowing out dangerously, he still wouldn't win. The way he is now, even with his current strength he is unable to win against Ryuga.

As she watches Ginga with his dark hatred being connected to Pegasus, Pegasus started attacking using Ginga's fury. L-Drago seems unfazed by it as he kept absorbing his energy. He was ignoring his friends' plea as he continues to attack without thinking of anything but destroying L-Drago.

Doji soon spoke up about L-Drago's burst of power. To use L-Drago up to his fullest potential, he needed negative energy from the blader to harness his power. This makes sense now, Ryuga had only been using his own power to use L-Drago when he had first fought with Ginga's father. Losing all of that energy…Ryuga was left in a comatose state.

She got out of her train of thought as she could see Ryuga's aura growing stronger and more potent. He wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, not until L-Drago had his fill.

"You've served your purpose. I'll end this now."

L-Drago kicks Pegasus and in that split second, she could see his spin track had changed. As Ryuga calls out his move, he summons two dark spherical aethers in both of his hands. He lifts them up into the sky and under the roaring thunder and lightning, instead of one dragon coming out from the bey, there were three.

"Dark move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!"

L-Drago strikes viciously on Pegasus, his bey flung out of the sky only to be sent back down in a fearsome smash. In the dish, Pegasus was unmoving, left in a crater with his defeat. As Ginga fell to his knees in despair, Ryuga made one final taunt to him.

"Well, that was fun Ginga, yup. Thanks so much for filling up L-Drago with your anger, the spirit of a blader is his favourite meal."

Doji chuckles at the sight, "It seems that the one who helped Ryuga fully recover was you yourself. Once again irony plays at hand in our game. Allow me to offer you my thanks as well Ginga."

Ryuga jumps where Ling was standing and calls out to Doji.

"Doji let's go! The time has come, let's move forward for the preparation for _Battle Bladers_."

"Yes, Ryuga!"

Ling heard their footsteps slowly fading away but she hasn't moved from her spot, she watches Ginga breakdown screaming for his father. Her lips pursed together, the feeling of pain…she hated it.

The footsteps from a single person behind her stop to turn and called her name.

"Come on Pancake, let's go already!"

She stays for a few more seconds before she leaves. As she turns and walks by Ryuga's side, she could feel a hard gaze from behind her back. Again, she couldn't do anything to stop it…

"Don't feel any sympathy for them, you're wasting your time to even bother with it."

She gives him a hard look as they both walked behind Doji. She knew he was within earshot but she needed to say something, anything to make this gnawing feeling to go away.

"Why do you keep taunting him?"

He raises his brow, "I always do that with you don't I?"

She frowns slightly, "But it's not the same."

"How is that not the same?" He huffed in annoyance.

"I get him angry, he retaliated and I just bite him where he hurts most. I do that to you all the time. I don't see any difference in it."

 _The difference is you're more aggressive in that regard. You don't do that around me._ That's what she would've said but she bit her lip to silence herself. She could see her uncle's shoulders tensed and ready to pounce on her if she continued to speak.

So she did what she normally do around him, just kept quiet and pretend it never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, Happy New Year to you all! I know it's a day late (or hours depending on where you live) but I got this chapter done! I wanted to upload this up on New Years as a gift to you guys but even I needed a break after working during New Year's Eve. Anyways hope you guys have your New Year's Resolution come true for 2017 because I know I never follow mine. Which is also why I stopped thinking about these things, haha! Seriously though, it's 2017, a year flew by so quickly! Any mistakes or grammatical error falls onto me for not having the best eyesight in the world, do inform me if I do make any!

Anyways, hope you guys have a great year in 2017! May your year be filled with happiness! Thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** for your review on the previous chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Passing the Calming Storm

The helicopter ride was filled with silence, or at least on her part, she was quiet for the whole ride. Her eyes were closed, feeling exhausted from watching that intense battle. She could hear Ryuga and Doji talking about something but she tuned them out. She could feel her head pounding, feeling slightly dizzy, from the altitude maybe? She didn't know, she just wanted to go back to her room to sleep. Her body was so tired that a few minutes later, her conscious slowly drifts away as she slowly slumbers into the darkness of her mind.

Ryuga watches Ling's slumped from the corner of his eye whilst talking to Doji. She looks extremely exhausted after his fight even though she didn't do anything but watch. As he thought back during the fight, he didn't understand why she acted strangely. Watching Ginga Hagane induced rage help move forward their plans and it was far more entertaining to watch. The way she acted earlier was an emotion he didn't think he'll ever see in someone else, _worry_.

This unsettled him seeing she only felt that way around him and only him. She didn't care much about Doji even though she does listen to him, albeit only as much as she can. When it has something to do with him, although she doesn't show it, she does what she can to appease him. To see her feeling that same emotion to others made his blood boil.

 _She's mine you brats, she doesn't deserve your damn pity._

"Ryuga is something on your mind? You seem rather vexed over _something_."

Doji's eyes linger on Ling with distaste, realizing his mistake for staring at her so openly, he quickly turns towards Doji.

"It's nothing for you to bother about Doji. How's the plan coming along?"

Much to Doji's pleasure, he dismisses talking about Ling eagerly.

"The plan is coming along smoothly if we find that blader then the plan will move on quicker."

"I assume Ling has got that covered then?"

"Actually no, I'll be the one searching for him."

Ryuga furrows his brows in irritation as something clicked in his mind.

"You have not told her of our plan yet."

That wasn't a question and Doji knew that all too well. He adjusted his glasses slightly, a habit that

Ryuga notice whenever he kept some secret or plan he wasn't willing to tell.

"Not yet…I was planning on telling her when we start putting it in motion Ryuga."

Ryuga grunted in annoyance knowing that he purposely didn't want her involved. This aggravated him to no end, he sees the potential in Ling that Doji turns a blind eye to, he knew she can be a very useful asset other than menial work but his prejudice against her was beyond his grasp. Probably something further along the lines of her family but he wasn't interested enough to care.

"Heh, wouldn't it be smarter to have her involve already instead of keeping her in the dark. I think we could've started Battle Bladers right now if she was planning it along with you."

"Now Ryuga, we still have a schedule to keep. Besides you've just recovered, it would be best if we prepare your recovery first."

At that instant, his glare turns ice cold. "Just because I just woke up doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Y-yes, of course, Ryuga... However, I've told you before that even though the Arrangement does bring your energy levels back, it doesn't mean your stamina or your physical training you did almost a month, twenty days, four hours and fifty-two seconds ago has retained. Your muscles and reflexes need to be…active again before we can pursue our plan further…"

Ryuga blinked at him slowly and decided to put that thought in his head. Ryuga returns his gaze back at her and notices her steady breathing, she fell asleep. As he watches and never leaving his gaze off her as he continues to talk to Doji.

"So the new headquarters?"

"We'll be arriving in an hour. I've already made the necessary preparations for our arrival and for your training."

"Hmph. And the battle arena, is it finally complete?"

"Yes, why do you ask Ryuga?"

Doji watches Ryuga in discontent, he watches Ryuga closely to notice him taking peeks at her thinking he wasn't looking, however, to openly stare at her was what shocked him the most. With the strange intensity in his eyes, his thought process of her ruining Ryuga was always in his mind. Does he regret it having Ling be his pet, yes, but he can't always watch over Ryuga. Either way, if anything went wrong he can easily put the blame on her.

As his mind churned all of the possible ways to torture her, he didn't notice the gaze in his eyes changed and his smirk grew bigger that the rows of his teeth could be seen as feral. His attention went back to Ryuga as he spoke with eager anticipation.

"Prepare the arena Doji, I have a battle I intend on doing right after we land."

"What! B-but Ryuga-"

"No buts Doji! I've waited far too long for this. I have L-Drago in my hands now and I can finally battle her to see her full strength. She has never shown it with those ants and I don't plan on waiting any longer Doji."

Ryuga made his voice clear that he will not be denied no matter what he says. Doji squeezes his hands together internally snarling at his _niece_. Her being here had already placed a few setbacks to his plan, especially those that involve Ryuga. She had power, albeit a tiny one, but it could tip the scale at any time with Ryuga's unpredictable will. Ryuga, as Doji notices over the years, had a minimal sway towards her and her decisions. He didn't know if Ryuga realizes it but it was extremely obvious to him.

He worries that the plan he had taken years to perfect will be ruined by her. He loathed her more so than before, to have that kind of control over the chosen boy to rule over the world was not how he envisioned to happen. This gnawed his heart, however, it went away quickly as a thought came to mind.

When a fight does happen with L-Drago in the stadium, there's a chance that L-Drago would feast on her energy just like how he did with Ginga, but maybe he would take more than that, after all, she had a handicap…

He held on hands behind his mouth covering his smug expression and hoping Ryuga wouldn't notice his eyes glinting maliciously at her. "That'll be arranged."

* * *

"Hey wake up already, will you! We've just reach our new headquarters. Get up!"

She groans and stretches her arms out as she hears some of her bones popping. She flinches slightly almost forgetting her wrist was still injured. She slowly turns and frowns tiredly at the grinning Ryuga who was a few inches from her face, seemingly not noticing her twitch.

"Get your face out of my space."

"Oh, so touchy. Didn't think you would get so cranky for waking you up."

She follows Ryuga out of the helicopter slightly angry as she sarcastically told him off, "Forgive me but I haven't slept for a full day, unlike _someone_ who had slept for two months."

"Heh, almost two months, but who's counting?"

Ryuga gave a look at her and it made her snicker. She gave him a knowing look at him to give her further details when they were alone. All he did return was a smirk.

They could hear popping sounds when he stretched his body around, emphasizing him being in the pod longer than he should have. "Honestly it felt like a day, though with all of this cracking I'll need you to start doing your job again."

She rolled her eyes in acknowledgment. "Since when did I retire hm?"

"Since I was sleeping this whole time, now come on. I'm wide awake and ready for some battle! Let's get to it Pancake!"

She widens her eyes in surprise. "Wh-what, right now?"

He gave her a deadpan look, "No Pancake, we can battle a century later."

Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance with his sassy attitude. "I'm tired, sweaty and dirty. I want to be clean and I want to be in bed."

"Heh, since when did you start acting like a girly-girl?"

"Since I actually don't want to do anything today."

"Well too bad. We're battling whether you like it or not. Besides didn't you want to fight me with my bey?"

"Yes…when I'm not tired, annoyed, dirty, hungry and…"

"Alright fine! Just stop complaining, sheesh you're more annoying when you're that prissy."

Ryuga grabs her left wrist and she jolted back screaming in pain. He immediately lets go of her wrist and sees her gripping onto her wrist with a painful expression. If he squinted he could see wetness in the corner of her eyelids. As he looks at her hand he finally notices her bandaged wrist. She could see his body become stiff and his eyes were showing an emotion she'd never seen so intense before. As he spoke Ling felt shivers crawling up her spine.

"Who did this to you?"

"…"

"…Ling…"

Ling could hear him growling at her as he calls her name. As she tries to find an excuse Doji beat her to it. She completely forgets he was still around, she mentally kick herself for not noticing him.

"It was Kyoya Tategami Ryuga. Apparently, they had a little…scuffle while you were still asleep."

"Kyoya Tategami? Who the hell is that and why was he with her?"

"I had assigned her to train him you see. He wanted strength to beat Ginga, however, he failed but we were given valuable information off from him. He also gone a bit, insane-"

She glares at her uncle and quickly cuts in before it got worse. "Do not listen to him, it was just a misunderstanding and _this_ -"

She takes out her injured wrist in front of Ryuga. "-is just a minor injury, just a sprain. I'll get better in a few days."

Ling watches Ryuga closely when he continues to glare at her injured wrist. She doesn't need any more bloodshed between Ryuga or anyone else in general. Kyoya had a future ahead of him and she rather has him out of firing range from Ryuga as far as possible. She calls out his name again and it seems to snap him out on whatever thought he was in.

His glare disappears but he looks at her strangely detached from any emotion on his face. He knew she couldn't read his face when he gives her that look and this made her nervous. He turns his back to her as he spoke authoritatively for both Ling and Doji to hear.

"I'll give you three days to heal. You'll follow me everywhere I go and _only_ watch whatever I'm doing. Once that bandage comes off we'll immediately battle. You hear me?"

That last sentence was more specifically aimed at Doji, causing him to clench his fist. Whatever he had planned for today will be foiled by his foul mood and his _niece_ making him feel the dreaded emotion of kindness. This was getting out of hand and he needs to get this girl out of the way as soon as he can. He adjusted his glasses with his mouth casting downwards, displeased that nothing will be done today.

If only Ryuga never notice her injured wrist, she would've fought against him because of his orders.

 _This could've been an easy picking for L-Drago if she just kept her mouth shut!_

He forced his voice to sound neutral but it sounded tensed than anything else.

"Of course Ryuga…"

Ryuga turns behind to look at Ling and scoffs at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for Pancake, a red carpet? Go get freshened up, I'm sure Doji had planned out the rest of the day for me. I'll pick you up when I'm done talking with him."

Her tensed shoulder relaxes slightly, for now, she can hope that Ryuga won't do anything against Kyoya.

 _I hope he really doesn't._

She catches one of the female staff members from the side talking to her.

"Ms. Ling please follow me, I'll guide you to your room."

Ling nods her head and followed her lead. Once she was out of an earshot, Ryuga turns to face Doji menacingly.

"No matter what you say Doji, I'm telling her."

This had shocked him greatly. "But Ryuga-"

"I mean it Doji. I won't spoil much but I will tell her and that's final."

"Hrrm…"

"And one more thing, what does that, what's his name?"

As his eyes turn to slits, his glare shone with unfathomable fury. Unconsciously, Doji took a step back fearing the boy in front of him.

"Kyoya Tategami was it, what does he look like?"

* * *

As she looks outside the glass window outside her room, she didn't know if irony has become a theme for the Dark Nebula Organization. The building they are currently living in is in Metal Bey City, where Ginga, Kyoya and his other friends reside in. They are unaware the Dark Nebula are living right under their noses. There's a chance she'd even encounter them as she wanders around the city, she rather not meet any of them for the time being, especially Kyoya.

From behind, she could hear the automatic sliding door open and she sighs knowing who had just barged into her room.

"Are you done? Good, let's go already!"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabs her right wrist and drags her out of her room. As the both of them walk at the same pace to wherever he was taking her, she lightly glares at his back.

"You do realize I could be changing in there right Ryuga?"

"Che, you have nothing to show for Pancake."

She kicks his leg hard from the back since her left hand is incapable of hitting him and her right hand was locked on his. She tries to trip him but he manages to get his footing back easily. Even when she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was grinning mischievously at her.

"You got to do better than that."

"Oh, I will once my wrist is healed. And maybe I'll something do even better, beat you in the bey battle."

"Ha in your dreams! I'm far stronger than you are, and with your stick like body you'd break before I can even do my special move on you!"

"This _stick_ will prove you wrong. I've trained harder since you've slept in that pod of yours."

"That _pod_ had granted me strength that you wouldn't have."

"Strength of spirit, not of muscles."

"Heh, we'll see."

It's been a while, to have this bantering conversation with him. She really missed this, being able to be by his side again made her feel whole again. She got her friend back. As she started feeling relax

Ryuga decided to drop some information on her.

"Pancake, Doji and I are planning on doing Battle Bladers."

"Hmm, Battle Bladers?"

"Yeah. It's a competition to see who the best blader is in Japan. Obviously, it'll be me, of course, seeing L-Drago is unbeatable."

She scoffs at his arrogant and overlarge ego. "You just woke up, you barely did anything for however long you were sleeping for. What makes you think you're the strongest? For all you know I could've already beat you."

He turns around and smirks at her. "Watch what you're saying Pancake, or it just might bite you back, hard."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. He opened his mouth, quickly closes it and just grinned at her. This causes her to lift her eyebrow knowing he's keeping a secret from her.

"You're not telling me anything else are you?"

"Of course not, it'll spoil the surprise Pancake."

She huffed as she tries snake her way into getting some hints out from him. Seeing he's been going on a round-a-bout, she decided to just stop trying. Just as she did that he decided to drop a tidbit at her.

"But wouldn't take a while? Seeing we have so many bladers in this country I doubt you're that patient to deal with weak bladers. We'll just let the other ants handle it."

All he did was chuckle and she just sighs tiredly.

"…by the way, how long did Doji mention you were sleeping for?"

Ryuga's grin causes her to also grin along with him.

"A month, twenty days, four hours and fifty-two seconds."

"Ha! Really now, even down to the seconds?"

Both snickered and continued their way, not realizing he was still holding onto her wrist gently.

* * *

Two days past and she's still watching from the slide lines as Ryuga standing in the center battling numerous unknown bladers at once. This time instead of one side full of bladers, it was him fighting all of the bladers from all four sides, attack, defense, stamina and balance type beys are all launching at him all at once.

She could see his power increasing as he swatted all of the 'elite' bladers like it was nothing. L-Drago flings them around while feeding on their energy. She could hear Ryuga's excitement like he finally had a toy he could play with that doesn't break. As much as she wanted to be happy for him, just watching L-Drago feeding made her feel uneasy. It was unnatural to watch, seeing L-Drago going through their beys like it was nothing and sucking out life from them, it's a scary thing to watch knowing her bey might go through the same situation. When L-Drago stops spinning, the bladers were left pale and unconscious on the ground.

"It's still not enough! He must be satisfied even more, even more!"

She could hear her uncle shouting from above as she calls the medics in for the bladers to be taken care of. "Ryuga, just how strong are you going to become?"

One of the medic moves forward to her. "Ah Ms. Ling, do you mind if I check your injury?"

She nods and shows her wrist to the medic.

She could hear footsteps from behind knowing Ryuga was right behind her. As the medic slowly unwraps her bandage, she starts feeling around her wrist asking if there was any pain. Everything seems positive and he immediately jumps at the opportunity to battle her.

"Finally! Took you long enough to recover Pancake!"

"It's only been two days Ryuga, it wasn't that long."

He waves his hands around, "Blah, blah, blah, let's get a move on. Doji!"

"Yes, Ryuga."

Doji went further into the room and pushed a button. The middle area of the room descends replacing it with a large bey dish. The female medic was in a slight panic as she tries to convince Ryuga she wasn't ready to battle yet.

"M-M-Mr. Ryuga sir! J-just because s-she has recovered i-it doesn't mean she's a-a-a 100% h-healed!"

His glare alone the medic ran off in fear. Ling sighs and shakes her head as she watches Ryuga jumping to his chosen spot. His expression was of pure excitement and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on already! Do I have to drag and glue you to the other side?"

She could feel a tiny smile on her lips and casually took her time strolling her way to the opposite side to annoy Ryuga a little longer. Honestly, she feels both tensed and excited. She has every reason to feel how excited she was but the nervousness was something entirely different.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. Ryuga had waited, she'll give him a fight. A fight to show her prowess.

"Prepare your launcher!"

She steadies it and takes a deep breath. Her hands, however, were shaking.

"Hmm, what's this? You're trembling, you feeling scared already. Was the challenged you asked for years ago a lie?"

She smirks at him, "Me, scared? I'm finally standing before you with your bey in hand. You think I'm scared to fight you?"

"Heh. 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys immediately collided into each other with such force that the air around them was pressurized into a strong wind current. With both beys hitting with such force Ling could feel herself being pushed back a bit. L-Drago was spinning to the left planning on attacking Saber head on.

Without wasting any time Ling quickly called on to Saber.

"Saber zig-zag formation, do not let L-Drago touch you!"

Without hesitance Saber quickly sprints into an irregular movement of its spin. Whenever L-Drago tries to stand in front of Saber's way, the tiger would dodge pass him at the last second.

"Che, is that all you got? You're gonna keep running like a coward!"

She ignores him and watches L-Drago's movements. The dragon keeps trying to cause an impact with Saber but the tiger narrowly dodges all of his forceful attacks. This is not the best solution to beat Ryuga, even Saber will start losing stamina with that sharp movement.

"If you're not going to attack then I will, L-Drago!"

L-Drago started rotating to the right as its spin increased tremendously and soon caught up right behind Saber.

"Ah! Saber!"

No matter how many times it tries to dodge using its sharp turns it's doing L-Drago seems to still follow close behind him. This is slowly becoming a dangerous cat-and-mouse game.

"No matter where you run Pancake L-Drago will just be right behind you!"

She frowns noticing the difference in L-Drago from his last fight with Ginga, its power had increased in tenfold. After the number of bladers L-Drago had just taken this isn't a favorable situation to be in. Her mind quickly trying to work a way around it.

"What's going on huh? Don't tell me you weren't that powerful at all, just all talk and no bite in your words?"

All Ryuga was doing was just taunting and toying with her, he hadn't used his full power on her. His irritation was building up quickly as seconds pass. He was glaring at her with annoyance as he watches the bey fight. L-Drago was so close to Saber but it still wasn't fast enough to cause any damage.

"Saber!"

Saber immediately stopped in place causing L-Drago to crash into the bey and was quickly send upwards spinning with an opposite rotation. This was extremely risky to have stopped her bey like that. If Saber didn't have the right timing for its position, balance, and defense to be in sync her bey would've been the one sent flying to a stadium out.

"Gah L-Drago!"

L-Drago lands steadily and switches his rotation to the left. Saber quickly speeds up again back to his zig-zag formation. A few seconds later Saber did the same thing twice leaving Ryuga scowling angrily.

"Pancake! Are you seriously using cheap tricks to try and get L-Drago out of the arena?! And here I thought you were a strong blader! I guess I had you wrong after all these years! That's it I'm finishing this fight, L-Drago!"

L-Drago's purple aura started appearing around him as the bey spins to the middle of the dish. L-Drago's single dragon appears staring down at Saber as it dives down to attack the tiger. She caught him in her trap.

"Now Saber time to take your claws out! Special move, Barrage Slash Assault!"

Saber's bottom rings grew three sharp razors and points a 45 degree angle up towards L-Drago. As L-Drago clashes into Saber, his claws has protected him from the dragon's critical attack. Saber's claws continue to spin rapidly trying to push L-Drago off from him. The dish under Saber started creating friction causing marks to appear as L-Drago's strength continued to push the tiger back with great force. Saber manages to push him off with great struggle causing L-Drago to be spinning back in the middle of the dish. Ling watched as a bead of sweat soon trailed down on her cheek. She suddenly heard Ryuga laughing in the background with his large smirk on his face.

"Hahahahaha! Unbelievable! Who would've thought your little kitty cat could push L-Drago back like that! This is way too exciting, it makes me want to defeat you even more!"

Ling smiles with slight unease. _Incredible, Saber is using his full strength to move just a single normal attack and L-Drago is unfazed by it._

If she was any normal blader she would've been trembling, panicking with intimidation of how L-Drago and Ryuga are. If she was any blader, she wouldn't be this crazy to feel the excitement to fight against someone with this much destructive power. Evil power or no evil power, she would fight at her very best even with the slimmest possibility of winning. To win even the slimmest amount is gratifying.

"I think I have enough fun and games, it's time to bring out the big guns! L-Drago!"

Three L-Dragos appear with intent to finish Saber off. Saber was not intimidated by L-Drago as he growled at him. This time Saber wasn't running, he stood in position readying himself. Ling stands in attention as she watches Ryuga summoning is dark move.

"Dark move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!"

L-Drago roars and a light beam strikes down straight to Saber but Ling quickly calls out to her bey with much vigor and power.

"Saber special move, Shadow Spear!"

Black orbs appeared around the arena and spears emerges with different rhythms and patterns encasing both L-Drago and Saber. This stops L-Drago from charging as the spears were blocking and dwindling L-Drago's attacks aiming at him same time. Saber jumps into the fray, jumping into different spears adding its boosted attacks to L-Drago. It was an endless barrage of attacks as L-Drago was stuck in the middle. As soon as she thought she was going to win, Ryuga started cackling loudly.

"Impressive, very impressive! But not good enough! Did you seriously think you can stop L-Drago's special move that easily?! I applause you for making such a risky move but that isn't going to work on me! L-Drago destroy it!"

A large beam of light enlarges itself and destroys Saber's special move with a blink of an eye. She gasp in shock.

 _He broke Saber's special move like it was nothing!_

"No Saber!"

L-Drago crashes into Saber sending the tiger flying upwards with L-Drago wrapping him in a tight grip. L-Drago slams Saber into the ground creating a large crater and cracks jagging out to the floors. With a final move, the dragons charge straight towards Ling. She saw this and braces herself, she had lost this fight and she doesn't regret it. In fact, she felt even more excited to see how strong Ryuga could get with L-Drago.

Out of nowhere Saber came up in front of her and tries to protect her from L-Drago. She could feel Saber's pain as it tries to push L-Drago away from her.

"No! Saber stand down! You're too injured to protect me!"

Saber tries his hardest but his bey parts started cracking causing him to disperse away from his sprit form. She hears Sabers cry making her lose her focus on L-Drago's attack aiming towards her.

 _Saber, no!_

The floor she was standing on soon broke off into pieces with the immense power L-Drago is displaying. L-Drago's single dragon went straight through her body and she could feel her energy being forcefully sucked out from her. She could feel the immersed pain of something unnatural pulling out of her body causing her to scream in agony. She sees the other two quickly gaining on her and closes her eyes for her inevitable fate.

"L-Drago!"

Both dragons suddenly stop on his command while the first dragon left her body. She sucks in the air and felt her body feel drained and weaken. She drops to her knees with her hand clutching tightly to her heart. Her breathing was heavy, she struggles to open her eyes as she sees Saber by her side with battle scars on it.

She could hear Ryuga calling out to her but everything was all a blur. Her heart was beating erratically and was loud in her ears, her vision soon turning dark. Before she completely collapses she could see a dark figure in her field of vision, it looked exactly like her. The doppelganger was looking down at her, feeling more evil coming out from her as her smirk grew larger. Before she could comprehend what she saw, she passes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been a bit lazy and with Chinese New Year around the corner AND a wedding I had to attend to I'm also busy at the same time. Though it is no excuse for taking so long to update though, I'm so sorry! If I made any grammatical errors or any mistakes of any kind do inform me! Happy Chinese New Year to you guys who do/don't celebrate it!

Anyways, thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** and **Flamefnrir645** for reviewing! And thank you **Scarlet-notmyrealname** for following and favourting my story!

Reply to **Flamefnrir645** : Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story, it took a long time for this story to take shape especially I always seem to re-edit every chapter until I feel it's perfect to be released! I put a lot of heart into this so that everyone of my readers can enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Resolute and Uncertainty

" _Hehehehehe…_ _"_

" _Wake up…_ _"_

" _Wake up Ling…_ _"_

She squinted her eyes and opens them slowly. She could feel her head was feeling fuzzy and her body feeling heavy. She blinked a few times and notices that she was staring at nothingness. The whole area was covered in fog and darkness. She couldn't see anything else or even what was in front of her. As she hears the giggling sound from behind, she turns around and sees a shadowy figure standing behind her. The shadowy figure hands were wrapped behind her back and swing back and forth where she was standing.

She could hear her cheerful voice ringing in her ears as she talked. There was a strange familiarity in her voice as she talked.

" _Nice to see that you're finally awake. I thought I had to do something drastic to wake you up._ _"_

Her eyes narrowed at the figure, "Who are you?"

" _Oh wow, that's the first thing you say when you wake up, that's hilarious!_ _"_

Her frown deepens as she continues to watch the figure creepily laughing while clutching her stomach. It was as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard making her feel uncomfortable. Her change in tone changed into a deeper and darker tone after she stopped laughing.

" _Hahahaha… Ah, although, you are a little naive, aren't you?_ _"_

She was confused, she didn't understand what was going on. The shadowy figure tsked in annoyance as she taps her head hard.

" _Hello?! Do you not even recognize your own voice?_ _"_

"My…own voice?"

As the shadowy figure moved closer, the visibility around her was clearer. As the figure got closer, Ling gasped in shock and horror. The shadowy figure that was so eerily familiar was her! She looked exactly like her with a maniacal grin plastered to her face. This causes her to tremble from fear as she tries to take a step away from her.

"H-how…how is that even possible?"

" _Ha! Finally, recognized yourself eh?_ _"_

"No, no! How are you me?!"

" _Hm, whether you want to believe it or not, I'm you Ling and you are me!_ _"_

"No! I won't believe it!"

" _Ha! And what makes you think we're not the same?_ _"_

She suddenly appeared in front of Ling gripping her chin painfully hard forcing her to look up at her so-called twin grinning like a mad person. Her body froze as if an unnatural force was pushing her down. As much as she tried, she couldn't move an inch.

" _You may not want to believe it, but I know you. I know your fears, your weakness, your inability to have your parents love you…_ _"_

Her eyes widen unwilling to accept this doppelganger. Struggling to force her body to move and run away from this madness.

" _I am the 'you' nobody wants to see. I am the 'you' who wants to see people suffer._ _"_

Ling glares at her with heated anger. "No, I do not!"

The doppelganger's grin widens showing off her teeth. _"_ _And what makes you think you aren't that way?_ _"_

"I still feel, I care for others! Even when I hate them, they are nothing but a stepping stone for me to improve! I will never stoop so low to willingly hurt them!"

The doppelganger grin turns demonic, _"_ _What about uncle Doji?_ _"_

She froze in place with her eyes wide, her hatred for that man was beyond any words that could be expressed. The doppelganger's free hand started patting her cheek. As she moved her face closer, their nose was now closely touching her face with no way of looking away from her crazy eyes.

" _I don't think you'll be able to stop yourself if you ever had the strength to hurt him..._ _"_

Her body twitched knowing very well she'd probably would. As she tries find an argument back, her surroundings started to blur in and out in her line of vision. Even the doppelganger's face soon started to look distorted.

" _Oh dear…looks like time is up!_ _"_

"W-what?"

She started feeling drowsy and her eyelids couldn't stay up any longer. She could bearly hear what her doppelganger was saying before she was knocked out.

" _I'll be seeing you soon me!_ _"_

* * *

As soon as her eyes were wide open, she jolts up with her hand clutching her heart tightly feeling the pounding of her heart hitting her ribcage. While her heart was beating incredibly fast, she could also hear beeping at the same rate as her heart was. Her eyes scanned the room to see a heart monitor on her right. She looks confused and looks around to find herself in a white room.

 _I…guess I'm in the infirmary…_

She held onto her head using her free hand and could feel the dampness of her forehead. She tries to breath steadily trying to slow down her heart rate. She groans as her head was pounding feeling like her brain was expanding, the ringing in her ears was making it worse for her.

 _Was…was that a dream…_

She could barely remember it, she remembers seeing a splitting image of her. She looked exactly like her but more, evil? This felt like a scary fantasy, a nightmare.

 _No, there's no way it was a nightmare. It felt too real…_

That menacing aura was too realistic to be a dream. That grin, that face, everything about her is so real. All the things they spoke of, she couldn't remember it, it was a blur of mashed up words. As she tries to sit up, coughing suddenly erupted from her throat. As she coughed harder, the motion trying to stop made her ache all over.

 _Is, is this the side effect when L-Drago drains my energy?_

She hunches a bit trying to lessen the pain on her body and lungs. She could feel the strains and stretches of her muscles pulling from overexertion. She feels so weak and frail, she didn't like feeling like this. She hadn't felt ike this in a long while, not after her parents abandoned her. As she tries to move slightly, her body felt heavy, it was as if she had no energy left in her system.

 _That's right…I fought Ryuga…_

This causes her to wonder how much L-Drago had taken her energy. She only remembers one dragon piercing through her body and that only made the pain unbearable. She didn't know if the other two did pierce her body, if it did she was in so much pain that she might've passed out by that point.

Just as she started to calm down, she realizes she had almost forgotten something very dear to her.

 _Saber! Saber where are you?!_

A shine appeared out of the corner of her eye and she turns slowly to see Saber on the lampstand still looking damaged from the fight before. She breathes a sigh of relief, at least, they didn't temper with Saber when she's out cold. She'll have to patch Saber up once she's able to move freely. She was so lost her thoughts she didn't hear the automatic sliding door open and the footsteps walking in the room.

"Huh, you're already awake."

She moved her head in a so fast that she could hear the bone snapped causing her to hiss in pain. She held onto the back of her neck trying to soothe the pain. As she opens one of her eyes, she sees Ryuga leaning against the walls beside her with a frown on his face. She was pretty sure he had heard it snap.

"Nice to see you finally up Pancake."

She rolled her eyes while massaging her neck. A minute of silence she decided to talk to Ryuga once she was in a relaxed position.

"What time is it?"

"It's 2.30pm."

Her eyes widen in surprise allowing Ryuga to continue, "You've been asleep for a whole day."

"A whole day?!"

He nods and looks at her as she sighs tiredly. She still feels tired and strained as her body continues to ache in pain.

"It's a surprise really, they said you should've still been knocked out for a day or two longer."

Ling scoffed with a sarcastic remark, "I'm sure Doji would've been pleased by that."

* * *

"I'm not here to deal with your sass Pancake."

From where he was standing, he could hear her heavy breathing and see the beads of sweat trickling down her face. She wasn't it any shape to even sit up to have a normal conversation with him. Instead of telling her to lie back down he held on her shoulder and pushes her down on the bed. Her body was stinging making her groan and hiss. She then glares and snapped at him.

"Damn it Ryuga, couldn't you be a bit gentler!"

He smirks at her, "Heh, gentle is not in my dictionary Pancake."

He could hear her whisper, "Freaking bastard…". He couldn't help but tease her further.

"Hmm, had L-Drago sucked out your 'off switch' when you're cursing? Maybe I should do that more often, it's more amusing that way."

His smirk grew wider when he watches her growling at him.

"If I wasn't bedridden right now I would've punched you."

"Ha, and your lack sense of humor is still there, what a perfect combination."

He moves his face closer to hers causing her eye to twitch as he continues to taunt her.

"Now where would you want to punch me eh? The face or the gut?"

"Ryuga…"

He silently chuckles to himself, he always has so much fun when she's around. Sick or not.

"If you have time to make threats and 'scary' faces at me then you're fine. Looks like I didn't have to visit after all eh? What a waste of time."

He watched as she shakes her head with her eyes closed. He smiled but quickly went back to his trademark grin. Ling lifts her head slightly and stares at the ceiling.

 _Heh, thinking to herself again…_

A few seconds later of watching her he decided to purposely wave his hand in front of her face. This made her glare at him, only this glare was less intense.

"Don't go somewhere where I can't get to you Pancake. It'll be no fun if you leave."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die Ryuga."

"You look like you are from the way you slept."

She gave him a teasing look, "You're turning soft Ryuga, I never thought I would see the day!"

The way she acted innocently made him scowl, "The day I turn soft is when I roll around in my grave Pancake!"

She snickered trying to hold in her laughter. "Sure you were."

Half way through she started coughing again with the same intensity she had earlier. Ryuga went to the bottom of the lampstand to open a small door which had a water bottle in it. He quickly opened the cap and passed it to her. He saw her quickly giving him a look of thanks and drank it slowly.

They stayed silent for a while as he could see her sweating again. He frowns not knowing what he should do. For all of his life he never had to worry about anyone other than himself or his toy, yet here she is looking extremely fragile like she could break at any moment. This irritated him, how was he suppose to rule if his toy was broken? It wouldn't be any fun this way.

 _Then get rid of her._

He freezes as he hears L-Drago speaks. He narrows his eyes and glare at his bey silently warning him.

 _You do not tell me what to do L-Drago! What I do to her is my business, not yours!_

This was not the first time L-Drago had spoken. During his slumber, he had a strange telepathic link to L-Drago causing him to be able to hear him speak. He hasn't told anyone, not even Doji, that L-Drago had the ability of speech on the same level as humans. Though it had crossed his mind that it was probably due to the Arrangement 'correcting' his bodily functions to coincide with L-Drago's ability.

 _She is completely useless right now. Why keep a broken tool when you can find a better one?_

An emotion suddenly coursed through his veins unknowingly losing his temper to L-Drago.

 _No one is better than her! You don't know what she can accomplish and what she has done!_

He takes a deep breath to compose himself, although he sternly told L-Drago off, he was thinking more for himself.

 _She will join me to Battle Bladers. She will bring me victory with her by my side._

His resolve was certain, no one will dare say otherwise. He was confident she can do it. Doesn't matter that she's weaker than he is, she will do what he knows she is capable of and prove to the world that she is no mere toy that is easily replaceable.

* * *

 _He's been glaring at his bey for quite some time…_

She had been watching Ryuga for the past few minutes wondering what he was thinking about. She was starting to worry, as she tried to speak the air seem to be stuck on her windpipe causing her to choke slightly. As she was holding on her throat, she felt a hard hit to her back. She wheezed slightly but manage to breath better.

She sees Ryuga by her side with his hands still on her back. She thanked him in her raspy voice and she quickly took her drink again. Once he knows she was going to be alright he lifted his hands off her back.

"Do I need to call a nurse to babysit you Pancake?"

She could see his eyebrow raised teasingly mocking her for her inability to even breath properly. She wanted to smack him so badly with that insult.

"I don't need a babysitter!"

He raised his hands in mock defeat, "Fine, fine! Just try not to choke on air next time eh? Didn't know it was even possible."

"Shut up Ryuga…"

Slightly embarrassed she continues to drink her bottle. She knows Ryuga was laughing at her on the inside seeing his eyes were showing his amusement.

"Ah, while you were sleeping so blissfully in bed…"

She glares at him causing him to grin playfully.

"Doji and I had some plans ready for these couple of days."

She disinterestedly looks at him, "Oh really now?"

He tsked at her, "Really Pancake? You're not even going to ask what we'll be doing?"

She looks at him, then looks at her bed, then looks at him back.

"Not really."

"Wow, you're no fun at all." He dully remarked.

"Being in bed does that to people. Or more commonly when people are injured."

"Ling."

She could see in his eyes he was being serious and doesn't want any funny business. She tries to sit upright but in the end, she had to lean back on her pillow. Ryuga seems to be patient enough to allow her some comfort before he spoke of his plan.

"Doji and I will be leaving for a while."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. There's a blader we're looking for that holds the title of strongest blader. Of course, I want to fight him to prove I'm far stronger than he is. Doji, on the other hand, wants to recruit him. Ha, like we don't have enough mindless drones for this organization to do my bidding."

She went silent for a while before making a joke to him. "Ah, planning on replacing me with someone else this quickly? I know I'm pretty much useless right now but to find someone else while I was asleep, that's just cruel backstabbing, even for your level."

"Heh, then I can tell Doji to start kicking you out. A toy that's so broken up can't be fixed anymore shouldn't even be in this organization." He grins but quickly went back to his serious face.

"We need this blader to be on our side, this will even the playing field when our actual plan starts. I need him to be the bait to bring on a wish."

She looks at him feeling very confused by his statement.

"A wish?"

"Yes. One of our spies got a word from the WBBA about an event coming up. They'll grant any wish for the winner of said event."

She nods understanding the idea. "Ah, I see. So you need him because they don't know he's part of the organization yet."

He gives her a satisfied grin, "Exactly."

"Hmm, you don't need me for anything in between those times do you?"

"None at all, you can just rest your delicate little body here and sleep the rest of the days."

She growls at him as he cackles mischievously.

"Just be glad L-Drago didn't suck you up dry Pancake. You still have a purpose in this plan and I intend on making use of you. You should thank me for keeping your life Pancake."

She silently sighs to herself, a tiny smile surfaced without her knowing.

"Thank you, Ryuga."

They stared at each other in silence until her insufferable cough came up again. She felt something when she looked at his eyes. She didn't know if her heart was beating harder when she was staring at him or that her body was still reacting to the strain. And there was something else, the way he looked at her. She didn't know what she saw, the intensity of his gaze left her lost in his golden eyes.

 _It's probably respect, there's nothing else I can think of that he'll look at me that way._

She looks at him again as he was holding another bottle of water. She nods at him and drinks it, she sneakily looks back at him again before she turns her gaze back to the bottle.

 _Yeah, I'm sure it's respect…_

* * *

The next day, Ryuga and Doji soon take off in search of the mysterious strongest blader. Doji was unsure if they could find the blader with just a few information of what he found from Merci. However, Ryuga was persistent to find said blader so he could crush him, Doji knows that he didn't have much of a choice. Either way, they still need their plan to move forward.

However, Doji still tries to find a way to soften the blow if there was a chance that they might not find him today.

"Ryuga, there's a chance that we might take a few days to find him."

"Doesn't matter, I want the plan to start moving so I have something better to do with my precious time."

 _Like seeing that good for nothing girl?_

That's what he wanted to say but he swallowed that comment. He was still boiling with anger by how much Ryuga protects that girl. He stopped L-Drago from taking all of her energy and left her alive!

 _She has too much control over Ryuga! I must start planning something drastic if this keeps up._

He adjusted his glasses momentarily saving his thoughts when they get back, "Of course I'm sure L-Drago is also just as anxious as you are to have more food to eat."

Ryuga takes out L-Drago and sees his bey glowing. He grins as he watches L-Drago's aura growing stronger.

"Heh, even L-Drago is excited to feast on more bladers, I can feel him going crazy."

Doji still has his fingers on his glasses as he watches Ryuga intensely.

 _It's best to ask him now…_

"Ryuga, there's something that's been bothering me…"

"Huh, what is it Doji? Spill it."

Doji's eyes and voice turn as cold as ice, "Why did you stop L-Drago from taking _her_ energy?"

He could see Ryuga's grin immediately disappeared. His expression didn't show it but he could feel his angry aura flowing. If he didn't feel his aura, he would've know by the tone of his voice.

"She still has her uses Doji. Taking her out this early isn't a smart choice."

"But you want L-Drago to be stronger, don't you? Taking her energy helps boost L-Drago's power!"

"We can get power from the other bladers when Battle Bladers starts."

"T-then you don't need her for anything else! She's useless now!"

Doji froze as Ryuga heatedly glares at him. He never felt such intense rage from just a single person, a teenager no less!

"She will join me in Battle Bladers."

His eyes widen in shock. _He wants her to what?!_

"Wh-what! You want her to join Battle Bladers?!"

He thought his intensity wouldn't be any stronger than before, it got a lot worse. He felt threatened by just his glare alone. He suddenly couldn't breathe, he tried gasping for air as he could feel his aura soon looming his personal space.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Doji?"

Doji was hesitant to speak, he didn't know if he wants to risk his life to disagree with him. The look of Ryuga's face proves he'll do something to him, maybe not physically but he knows it'll be horrible. He swallowed his nonexisting saliva as he continues to look at him. He lets out a shaky breath, deciding to stay quiet. He looks down to his lap not wanting to feel his wrath. He could still feel Ryuga's eyes still glaring at him.

This was bad, it was worse than what he had initially thought! Ryuga was having these disgusting _feelings_ for her! She was dirtying him, sullying him to the ground! His beautiful plan will be ruined by his deceptive…harlot!

 _She, she has to disappear immediately!_

* * *

The next few days was surprisingly relaxing for Ling. She's been in bed for the past few days just resting and fixing up Saber. She honestly thought she would've been restless but she wasn't.

 _This isn't so bad after all._

She had asked the mechanic to fix her bey while her uncle was away. Once he was done she fine tuned and cleaned Saber up. As she polishes Saber, she smiles as she could hear him purring in content. She holds her bey above the light and he looks to be good as new.

"There you go, all patched up and ready to go."

Suddenly out of nowhere, she hears a ringing sound and immediately one of her hands was on her head. The sound was soft at first, slowly but surely she could hear it getting louder.

" _Hehehehe…_ _"_

Her eyes widen and she sucks her breathe. It was the voice, _her_ voice. She can her doppelganger was giggling. She scans around but she doesn't see her anywhere. What's going on, was she going crazy?

"Gah, urgh…"

As the ghostly giggling continued, it kept growing louder and louder causing her to feel nauseous. Her breathing became short breaths, her head is pounding hard. Try as she might, she couldn't get the sound to go away.

Just as sudden as the sound came, a bright orange light appears. Both the ringing and giggling stopped. She opens her eyes and sees Saber glowing. She watches Saber's glow disappears once it felt safe.

"Saber, did you…?"

Saber respond to her with a purr. She smiles and holds him close to her heart.

"Thank you."

Just as she silently praise Saber, loud thumping footsteps could be heard from the outside of the room. She wonders who could be making all that stomping outside the medic ward. As the door opens, she sees a short 11-year-old blonde boy standing there. She raised her eyebrow as she wonders who he could be. He eyes were locked on her and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Oh hi! Sorry to barge in like that!"

She stared at him for a few seconds before she speaking. "…who are you?"

"Ah sorry, my name is Yu Tendo but you can just call me Yu."

It clicked in her mind that this was probably the blader they were looking for. She was quite surprised to see how young he was.

"I see."

"So… What's your name?"

Before she could answer she recognised her uncle's voice interrupting her. "There you are Yu, I gave you an order not to wander around the building alone."

She sees him and Ryuga standing outside of her room, more so for her uncle since he's not taking a step closer than where the door is. Ryuga walked his way into the room.

"Hehe, I couldn't help it. This place is so big and there are so many bladers here too! Although none of them could compare to Ryuga of course!"

Arching her brow, she glances at Ryuga who seems to be looking extremely impressed with himself, more so than before. Looks like she'll have to deal with this new ego of his.

 _Hmm, looks like his ego has gotten up a peg or two larger._

As she continues to think to herself, Yu pointed at her with curiosity wondering who she is.

"So who is she Ryuga?"

"That's Pancake."

She glares at him, "Ryuga..."

"Pancake? Huh, I never thought anyone could be named after a food."

She hissed at the boy, "That's because it isn't!"

She could hear Ryuga cackling in the background, she wanted to say something else but her coughing fit started crawling up again. She covers her mouth as she tries to contain it, not wanting the boy who was so close to her to get infected. Yu immediately ran towards her side looking extremely worried for her.

"Hey, are you ok?!"

A bottle of water was thrust close to her hand, knowing who it was she quickly grasps and drank it slowly. She could hear her uncle scoffing seeing her pathetic state.

"I'll be taking my leave. Ryuga I suggest you leave as well lest you get infected with whatever she has gotten the last few days she's been here."

She seeing Ryuga glaring at him. "Just leave Doji."

Her uncle huffed and walks away from the room. Once she finishes her drink she lowers it to her lap while taking a deep breath.

"Wow that was close, I think you'd still be coughing if Ryuga didn't give you the bottle!"

Her voice was slightly raspy when she spoke, "Yes…"

"Hmph, not even going to say thank you?"

"I think your ego is big enough that a 'thank you' is not necessary."

She could tell Ryuga was rolling his eyes as drags a chair and sits on it while Yu was rolling on his heels.

"Erm… So, Pancake-"

"It's Ling."

"Eh?! Then why did Ryuga call you Pancake?"

She narrows her eyes at Ryuga, "It's his sick way of enjoyment."

He grins back but kept silent as Yu was awe-ing at her.

"Oh! Ling, hmm. That's a nice name, Ling!"

She didn't know if she was feeling a bit embarrassed by him but she could feel her cheeks were warming up. He was so close to her it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She was not used to a stranger, let alone a boy, to be this close to her.

"…thank you?"

"Tsk, Ling is such a common name."

She looks at Ryuga before turning back to look at Yu again as the boy continues to talk. "Oh I know that, but this is the first time I'm hearing the name for myself. I still like it."

Whether Ryuga realizes it or not, she could see his eyes narrowing on him. He was probably feeling jealous that she was getting his attention. She didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes.

"It's such a pretty name to listen to anyways.

"It is?" Ryuga and Ling said it at the same time, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, it's like a chime."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "A chime?"

Yu puts a finger on his chin in a thinking stance. "Hmmm, now that I think about it, it's more like a bell since 'ring' and 'ling' sounds closer."

She groans loudly and places her hand on her forehead as she could feel her face heating up. Ryuga, on the other hand, was roaring with laughter. She didn't hear Yu asking if he said something funny as she was too ticked off with what the boy had bluntly insulted her.

"A bell? That's perfect! Too perfect! Maybe I should call you _Ring_ instead?"

She tries to swipe him on his arm but he just moves further away from her reach. Her face was still red and that made Ryuga laugh even harder.

"Don't you dare! Your _nickname_ for me is more than enough for me to handle Ryuga!"

"So you're saying you rather have me calling you Pancake than Ring?!"

"Yes!"

He was holding onto his stomach and the back of the chair at this point. Even when she was glaring daggers at him, she was also pouting at him which made him laugh even more.

As Yu watches on from the sidelines, he could feel a strange atmosphere between them. Something he'd never thought Ryuga would ever have with someone else. He hasn't known him for that long but his insight tells him that he was the type that doesn't associate with anyone he thinks is weak. Yu was lucky enough to be close to him, so how does this girl fit into things?

Either way, he doesn't want to think about it too much, all he wants to do is to understand what was making Ryuga laugh so hard that he wanted to join in as well.

"Hey, hey! Can I join in too?! What's so funny?!"

* * *

After everything has calmed down, a blader came in asking for Yu to see Doji in his office.

"What right now? Why didn't he just tell me to follow him if he needed me anyways?!"

"Just go kid."

"Urgh, fine Ryuga! Oh, take care of yourself, Ling, I hope that I can see you later!"

"Mm, bye Yu."

As he leaves the room Ling turns to look at Ryuga questionably.

"Is he really the strongest blader?"

"Hmph, apparently. Not what you expect huh?"

"…you would think he's more…"

He grins at her with his hand on his chest, "Like me?"

She stares at him blankly, "I doubt it, no one can be as egotistical than you are."

"Heh, you're right. I'm far more superior than anyone else."

She rolls her eyes whispering to herself, "That's not what I meant…"

She started coughing again however it was less intense than before which was good for her. He points to the bottle which she quickly drank it.

"So how long are you staying here?"

"From what they said, another few more days…"

He was giving her the look he always gives when he knows she's keeping something from him. A glare staring straight at her. He knows she never lies but she likes to glaze over important details usually anything involving her, which he did not like. To Ryuga, it is in his nature to know everything that is going on. He watches her cough a bit and hears her sighing in defeat.

"During the _extraction_ from L-Drago, my body is having some…side effects. They say my health might easily be infected with illnesses."

He was frowning slightly but keeping his face as blank as possible so she was unaware he was frowning.

"Hopefully, it isn't long-term. They said my body is still in a state of shock and there's a higher chance of my immunity system not getting rid of the viruses faster, or my body would be more prone to getting injured."

"Che… This is what you get for not being strong enough for L-Drago."

She huffed in annoyance not catching his hidden meaning behind his words, "I'll be fine. I think you're more of a threat than the passing flu Ryuga."

"Grr, don't compare me with something like a mere germ!"

She takes another sip of her water as she feels the inside of her throat itching again. She could hear him shuffling around and could feel that he's planning on leaving.

"I told Doji to put you in Battle Bladers."

She quizzically raises her eyebrows at him, "Did he mention anything else?"

"Heh, what makes you think he'll tell? We know he'll make it hard for you."

"Ha, that's an understatement."

"Does it really matter if he does tell you? You've gotten this far, whatever he throws at you will be a piece of cake."

"You make it sound so easy."

He looks at her with a serious look. "You've done it before, what makes you think you can't do it again?"

Her eyes widen, "And what makes you think the things I do is simple?"

"Because I know you, you'll do just fine."

He saunters away as if they had ended the conversation, she was so irritated that she yells at him before he got too far away.

"I'm sorry if I'm not that almighty _Dragon Emperor_ who could do whatever he wants whenever he wants!"

She could hear his laughter echoing from the corridors causing her to frown in annoyance. She sensed Saber's soothing aura her making her feel slightly better.

She hopes that whatever is affecting her will go away soon, she needs to start reworking her training to beat Ryuga before he asked for another match. She could feel that her body was getting better but at the same time, it wasn't. L-Drago might have done some internal damage to her body but she couldn't be sure. Just as she was thinking what L-Drago could've done to her, her phone starting ringing, she looks at her screen and sees an unknown number.

 _Strange…_

"Hello, this is Ling. Who's this?"

"I heard you needed medical attention, Ling."

She could feel her lungs acting up again as he said that. "Dr. Ziggurat, I wasn't expecting you to contact me."

She could hear him chuckling over the phone, "Not going to ask how I got your number?"

"No need, you keep records of everyone in the Dark Nebula Organization."

"Glad to see your memory is still intact."

She tries to hold in the annoying irritation that was scratching in her throat. "I am diagnosed with exhaustion, not brain damage."

"What a feisty girl, I'm not here calling you just to get you reeled up."

She couldn't hold it back any longer and started coughing up again. "…my answer is still no Dr. Ziggurat. I'm not interested in taking the Arrangement."

"Hmm, now would you still say that if I say this Arrangement can cure whatever ails you?"

There was a pause as he waits patiently for her to stop coughing as if proving his point across to her. He continues to convince her to follow his plan.

"Whatever side effects L-Drago had caused to you the Arrangement can fix it. It'll make your body stronger than ever before! "

She inhales a large amount of air into her lungs.

 _Will the Arrangement truly help?_

If she was desperate, she would've taken it. Like Ryuga, there could be many possibilities to gain from this. Her health could go back to normal…

 _But…for how long? Is it worth it?_

"I'm waiting for you answer Ling."

She closes her eyes thinking to herself.

 _There are many pros than cons but…_

"I appreciate your _concern_ Dr. Ziggurat but I rather let my body recover naturally."

Dr. Ziggurat didn't give up. "Why not? The recovery rate for taking the Arrangement will be double in speed. You'll recover faster and the side effects will be nullified."

Her eyes narrow with suspicion, "…why do you want me to take the Arrangement so badly Dr.?"

"Hmhmhm, a bright one aren't you?"

"Please do not assume I'm that dim-witted Dr., no matter what you're after from me I will not accept your offer."

"Even with the price of getting back something precious to you?"

She frowns as she felt another cough coming back up again.

 _Something precious, what the hell does he mean by that?_

"What do you mean by that? I have nothing that would deem valuable to me."

"Oh ho, is that so?" He sighs, "Oh wells, I'll tell them that you don't want to see your parents anymore."

Her eyes suddenly shot wide open. "W-wait, my parents?!"

"Goodbye, and take care of your health Ling. You'll need it."

"Wait! Hold on!"

The Dr. immediately cuts the connection from her phone preventing her from asking any more questions. The yell made her cough painfully as her lungs contracted closer to her nerves. She was wheezing hard trying to calm herself. All it did was giving her more questions than answers.

 _What does the Dark Nebula have anything to do with this secret project with the Dr.? Why is everything not making any sense?!_

She quickly picked up the bottle and quickly drank it. She leaned on the bed rest while heaving loudly. She was so confused, just how big of a plan this is taking place? What's worse is…

 _How does he even know my parents…?_

How? Why?! What the hell was going on?!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Again sorry it took longer than it should, I'm slowly getting to the point where this story won't be showing much of what Ling is going through. The future chapters will be following Ling's point of perspective so it will take a while to have them uploaded in time. And again, if I do make any grammatical mistakes or whatever errors I may have miss please do tell me and I'll correct them!

Anyways, thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** for reviewing! And thank you **Dragon. Network** **57** for following and favourting my story!

 **Important notice please read:** Do understand that sometimes my creative juices doesn't seem to work from time to time and usually the only time I have any creativity is during 10/11pm and I only have like 2-3 hours before I head to bed. I'm usually extremely exhausted in the day and I don't have the time to write it in the day. If the process of uploading any future chapters takes longer than usual I'm so sorry in advance if it does happens!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** The Beginning

A groan echoed the surrounding, Ling lies there tiredly as her eyes tried to open. She groans again, slowly placing her hand on her forehead. Her head was pounding hard, she could even hear her heartbeat beating loudly in her ears. As she opens her eyes, she feels an unbelievable familiar sensation.

 _Darkness…where am I…?_

She tries sitting up but with the pressure pushing her down, she could only make it half way before forcing herself to sit upright. As she tries to look for something, anything, all she could see was a void. Just when she thought she was all alone, the familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

" _Hello again me!_ _"_

Ling turns her head to see her doppelgänger waving at her. She disappears only to find her suddenly standing right in front of her. She was startled but she couldn't move to back away from her.

" _Aww, what's with that face? I thought you would miss me._ _"_

Ling frowns at her annoyingly innocent face and said nothing to her. The doppelgänger tried to bait a sentence out from her.

" _Why the silent treatment? Come on, I'm not that horrid that you don't want to have a conversation with me right…?_ _"_

Ling's face continued to stay the same much to the doppelgänger's dismay.

" _Hey, come on! I'm talking to you! Say something?!_ _"_

The longer Ling ignored her, the more furious she gets.

" _Don't you ignore me!_ _"_

Ling's body suddenly felt a strong pull causing her body to slam onto the ground. She gasped in pain feeling every part of her bones rattling and twitching. Her doppelgänger squats down to her level sneering at her.

" _If only you listen, you wouldn't be on the ground eating dirt._ _"_

She shifted her head to glare at her. She hissed at her mockingly, "There isn't any dirt on the ground."

" _Ha! You finally spoke! Great!_ _"_

Her doppelgänger sat down, not releasing her hold on Ling. She started humming happily to herself as if she just accomplished something big.

"What do you want?"

" _Oh! Now you want to talk to_ _?_ _"_

If Ling wasn't pinned to the ground, she would've smacked her right there and there. Look-a-like or not, she hates tolerating people like her. As if sensing her anger, she decided to speak up.

" _Well, isn't it obvious? It's the biggest elephant in the room after all!_ _"_

Her eye twitched in annoyance, "And that is?"

The doppelgänger pokes her nose playfully, _"_ _Why our parents of course!_ _"_

Ling's body turned stiff at the mention of it, making the doppelgänger smiling cheekily at her.

" _That Dr. Ziggurat sure is sneaky huh? Mentioning our parents like that! Makes you wonder what he could be doing with them eh?_ _"_

"…and what are you trying to say?"

The doppelgänger taps her chin with her pointer finger. _"_ _Hmmm, I wonder… Maybe I know a few things that you don't know?_ _"_

Ling stares at her incredulously. "You're joking."

" _No, nope, I'm not!_ _"_

She glares at her, "I'm not an idiot, you're nothing but a dark spirit! A horrible subconscious that should be shoved out of my body!"

" _And what makes you think I don't know anything hm?_ _"_

"Easy, you're...!"

 _Me…_ She wanted to say, however, she didn't want to believe it. She quickly pursed her lips and looks away from her doppelgänger, not wanting to look at her any longer. The doppelgänger shrugs deciding not to care.

" _Yeah you're right, I know as much as you know._ _"_

"Then why did you lie?"

" _Just wanted to see your reaction, not as funny as I thought it would be._ _"_

Ling was seething on the inside, her eyebrows narrowing closer together.

" _Although, I'm pretty sure that you and I know the Dr. is hiding something._ _"_

Ling gives her doppelgänger a knowing look. Feeling she was thinking the exact something she was.

" _Unfortunately for you, you don't remember much about your parents after that trauma. But! Fortunately for me, I still remember it clearly!_ _"_

"But you're not going to tell me about it."

" _Duh!_ _"_

She watched as she cackled with her hands covering her stomach.

" _It won't be any fun seeing you suffer a little now wouldn't it?_ _"_

Ling felt her body was suddenly lifted up with force, her chin was scrunched up by her doppelgänger's hand forcing her to look right at her.

" _I can't wait to see you break when the time comes_ _!_ _Au revoir(goodbye)!_ _"_

The doppelgänger pushed her aside, she suddenly felt her body floating and her head lightheaded as she slowly descends back to reality.

* * *

"…up… Oi! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered struggling to get them open. As she inhales she started wheezing, her hands on her throat trying to get the air into her lungs. An arm wrapped around her waist pulling into something warm. A hard hit to the back causing her to exhale painfully, she slowly sucks the air hungrily. She heard clanking and pouring liquid to her side, once she opens her eyes the first thing she saw was a glass of water. She quickly grabbed it and drank it down. She looked to see Ryuga looking at her intensely with a frown on his face.

She finally turns to look her surroundings to see that they were on the floor. She had a confused look on her face and Ryuga answered her.

"You fainted on the floor."

She whispered in her raspy voice, "I…see."

He watches and waits for her until she was stable enough to stand. She makes her way back to her bed and sat on it while Ryuga leaned to the side of the wall watching her. She turns to look away, feeling extremely embarrassed that Ryuga saw her that way. It felt disgusting to her, to feel so weak and vulnerable. Especially when Ryuga was there to see it, what he saw, what he thought, it was horrible and terrifying. He could easily dismiss her and throw her away like many other bladers here, just like her uncle did.

"When you're done with whatever imagination you're conjuring in there, I'll be gone."

Just as he started moving, she unconsciously grabbed his arm. He turns to look at her with no hint of emotion. She finally snapped back to reality she realizes what she did she hastily lets him go like he was on fire. She murmurs a quiet apology to him. She could feel his eyes on her but she was too scared to even look back at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She flinches at his harsh tone unaware that her finger was twitching.

"You can't even look at me in the eye can you?"

Her head slowly lifted to look at his intimidating posture gazing down at her like a tiny insect. Her eyes quickly look away causing him to scoff at her.

"Tsk, I didn't peg you to be this weak."

… _weak..?_

"I didn't think you would become a coward to even face me."

 _Coward?_

She jolted up and stood in front of Ryuga in the fit of anger. She glares at him while he looks at her with an uninterested gaze towards her. This made her furious to see him looking down on her.

"Don't you dare call me a coward."

He had his brow raised, "Then what should I call you? You seem to be too afraid to even look at me."

She was gritting her teeth, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then tell me, why the hell do you looking like a curled up animal?"

"That is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?! Ha! That's hilarious if you've forgotten Ling, I own you. Whatever I choose to do to you is my rule."

Both looked at each other with menacing glares not willing to back down.

"If you're not going to talk I can easily pass you back to Doji. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to have you kick out of this organization."

His threat swarming in her head with many warning bells calling back to her days as a child. As she hears his footsteps going further she quickly yelled at him to stop. His body was facing the door while his head tilts towards her. As he continues to watch her, she could feel her face slowly getting hotter feeling her earlier emotion rising again.

"…"

She was murmuring so softly he couldn't hear what she was trying to say.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"…was embarrassed…"

His eyebrow lifted indicating her to go on, making her face go even hotter.

"To see me weak…fainting on the ground…embarrassing…"

She could see he was slowly putting two and two together, his brows furrow together until he hit a sudden realization. He turns his head facing the door, she could see his shoulders bobbing up and down knowing he was laughing at her. She sighs and tries to look anywhere else away from him.

When he turns back to look at her, she peeks at him to see amusement and that annoying grin he always wear.

"That was it?"

She huffed her face still feeling hot, "Oh shut up. It's not like you didn't faint after you got L-Drago."

He continues to grate her nerves, "I gain more power, you just look sicker."

She growls at him, "Exactly, it feels disgusting feeling so weak. I'm embarrassed that you had to see it!"

He chuckles making her glare at him. He sees her red face and just laughs again how unintimidating she was.

* * *

"Keke, unbelievable…"

 _This girl…_

He couldn't help but find it funny just the way she acts. He also didn't understand why she had to react that way. Sure she was much weaker than him, even more so now. Was she worried he would get rid of her after seeing that?

 _Che, what a silly girl._

"Seriously, that's what made you curl up like a scared animal?"

He could hear her sigh in annoyance. "I've known and seen how you're like Ryuga."

He frowns, "And you thought I would throw you away? Heh, I've wasted my precious time watching you for years now. I'm not going to drop you away after seeing your progress this far."

He walks towards her, placing his pointer finger under her chin to lift her face upwards. As he looks down at her, he could feel her stiffen and her eyes growing wide with bewilderment. Unconsciously, his aura of power was seeping out causing her to flinch.

"I did not waste all of my years just for you to turn out useless. You have the potential, I've seen the stubbornness and passion in your eyes. That's what I need for my purpose."

He leans closer to her ear, whispers a stern and chilling message. "Now you know the feeling of weakness, get stronger."

He slowly releases her and walks out of the room. Once she understands that, she'll surpass his expectations.

 _Humans…are weak…_

His brow twitched as L-Drago speaks.

 _Human emotions…are troublesome. An unnecessary thing to have and a burden to one's goal…_

He frowns and decides to ignore L-Drago's thoughts, although, he couldn't help but agree with some aspects of it. After all, his greed for power had led him to L-Drago. It led him to where he is standing.

 _That human has to go…she's too weak._

 _Enough L-Drago!_

 _Why do you keep her? One does not need a broken tool._

 _She is not yet broken._

 _How would you know?_

He smirks at his bey's inability to see what he can see.

 _The look in her eyes earlier, it lit the same burning passion and loyalty I've seen many times. She won't disappoint me, she never does._

 _You put your faith on this human far too much._

A soundless chuckle along with a hazed far away look in his eyes of his past.

 _Heh, maybe so._

* * *

A couple of days pass and she was still stuck in the infirmary bed. Her mind had been in between thinking of her current situation and staring at nothing. Ryuga stopped visiting her after that day, she assumed that he had allowed her to sit and reflect on her childish behavior.

She frowns and silently scolds herself in her head. _I keep forgetting how scary he can be… If I let it slip again, who knows what he'll do. I have to be strong no matter what, if I don't-_

"Hey, Ling you there?"

A voice brought her back from her mind. "Ah, sorry Yu…"

The young child pouted with his arms on his waist. "Sheesh! Don't space out on me like that! You know it's rude when people are trying to talk you know!"

She chuckles, "I know."

Yu was a frequent visitor that seem to enjoy her company, Dan and Reiki visited time to time, however, they've been busy with a secret they weren't willing to share with her. The young boy was a very talkative person, she usually didn't say much but he didn't mind doing most of the talking. It was interesting to hear stories from the boy and he also brought in the liveliness within the white bland white walls.

As time goes on, she had gotten to know more about him. He showed off his Flame Libra expressing his excitement when he's fighting strong opponents, especially on Ryuga. She respected Ryuga as well, but not as much as this little bundle of giddiness this blonde boy had displayed. Somehow half of the conversation ended him _praising_ Ryuga, much to her discontent and discomfort. She didn't need to be reminded of how weak she was and how Ryuga's ego is slowly getting bigger each time he mentions it.

"Oh! Has Ryuga told you about how he found me?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, he found me in a desert while I was training! I was busy minding my own business and then all of a sudden I heard a whirling noise! I look up to see Ryuga and Doji on a helicopter! I was so surprised to see them but I knew they were bladers so I launched Libra and used my special move, Ryuga used his as well and I lost like instantly! I've never met anyone who could beat me like that! Wah, Ryuga is the best!"

She tiredly smiles at him watching him so full of energy as he raises his hands in the air.

"Sounds really interesting, I wish I was there to see it."

"I wish you were there too! It was so awesome! So awesome that I decided to join you guys!"

This cause a slight concern for her. "Has… _he_ ever told you what we do here?"

Yu tilts his head in confusion. "He…?"

He scratches his head and he seems to figure out who she was talking about. "Oh, you mean Doji! Hmm, he just said he wanted to make Ryuga stronger and he needed my help to make him be the number one blader."

"Is that so…"

It was no surprise to her that her uncle was just using him. He was merely another puppet for him to use. She looks at him with pity, such a joyful person should not be here.

"I'm quite jealous of you, you know."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?"

"Even though you lost, you still decided to join, why? It can't him being 'awesome' be the only reason you joined."

"Well isn't it obvious?"

Yu sat on the bed and scooted closer to her. "I may not be strong to beat him now, nor will I be strong to beat him anytime soon. But until that day I do, I want to see him be the strongest blader out there! Being next to him, makes me want to improve my skills you know?"

He reaches out his hand and thrusting it towards the ceiling, "To see how far I can set the bar, my limit, to watch Ryuga grow would make me want to beat him one day! And when that time comes, I can call myself the strongest! I can be his equal!"

Her eyes slowly widen at the boy's declaration and look at her hands. She clenches it as her brain was soaking in what Yu had said.

 _To be his…equal?_

She unclenches them and stares at her palms intensely, _to be his equal_ , it kept ringing in her mind. To become strong, to be standing on the same pedestal as he is. She smiles to herself, as his second in command, she'll do whatever it takes to be strong. She was sure that's not what Ryuga had intended for her to reflect on but…

 _It doesn't hurt to be, hopeful…_

She slowly moves her left hand, placing it on her chest. She felt invigorated.

* * *

Unaware that she was being stared at, Yu was smiling as he watches her. For the past few visits he came to see her, she's been gloomy. He tried to visit more often to try to cheer her up. Just seeing her smile again made him happy.

"Yu."

She looks right at him with a gentle smile and a soft look in her eyes. "Thank you."

He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, his hand moves to the back of his neck to scratch a non-existent itch and chuckled nervously.

"Ah haha, i-it's n-no problem a-at all."

She shakes her head, "No truly, thank you."

He continues to chuckle nervously trying to give her one of his big smiles. He suddenly felt something warm on his head. As he glances up, he sees her patting his head. This made him smile wider.

* * *

She didn't know how else to repay him, petting on his head wasn't how she wanted to do it but he seems really content with it. She continued to pet him a while longer before moving her hand away.

Suddenly a cough rose up again breaking the atmosphere. Yu quickly grabbed a glass of water and handed over to her. No matter how much she willed it, her insufferable coughing fit comes and goes whenever it wants. After it subsided, Yu seem to have remembered something and went back to his hyper self.

"Oh yeah! Survival Battle is coming up tomorrow! I can't wait for it, I get to see and battle strong bladers there and have loads of fun!"

"Survival Battle?"

He gasped like it was the end of the world, "You've never heard of it?! Survival Battle is basically just battling every bladers who enters, whoever loses will be eliminated and the only one left standing will be granted any wish they want from the WBBA!"

She looks doubtful, "Any wish?"

"Yeah!"

She arches her eyebrows disbelievingly, "Sounds really generous of them."

You could see his delight as he was bouncing on the bed, "They are! And once I win I'll be able to make Battle Bladers happen!"

It soon clicked in her mind and decided to ask anyways. "He's sending you to make that wish then?"

"Yup, they totally trust me to take this one in the bag!"

"Well, then you don't need my support then."

"Huh?!"

She looks up at the ceiling pretending to not care, "Well, since you're a strong blader, you don't need me to cheer for you. You can win the matches easily after all…"

She smirks as she sees him starts flailing around. "T-that's not what I meant! I-I still want you to cheer me on!"

She made a soundless chuckle and pats his head again. "I know, don't worry I'll root for you from here."

She watches him do a happy cheer. "And besides, you are the strongest blader."

He puffed out his chest, "You mean 'was', Ryuga won that title not that I'm upset or anything! Ryuga totally deserves it!"

She rolls her eyes in amusement, "Of course."

"Oh, I have an idea! I can ask Doji to bring you along to I mean not to battle but for Ryuga and Doji's grand entrance!"

"…grand entrance…?"

"Yeah! They're planning on doing that after I win!"

"…"

She was beyond speechless and extremely unamused with the whole situation. She wanted to slap her hand to her forehead but reframed from doing so. Both of their egos that could be as high as a skyscraper, though she was pretty sure Ryuga's is further up in space somewhere but still… All she could do was cover her face in her hand in shame. And to think she's related to him…

"Hey, Ling! Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just... Thinking of how it'll turn out, the image of it is…"

"Oh, that made you totally speechless right?! I can totally imagine everything is going to be awesome! Ryuga is going to show off is L-Drago and Doji will be there all high and mighty…"

She tuned out Yu's excited voice and decides to just to hide her face again.

 _Honestly…I don't even know if I should be laughing or cringing at the sight of it all…_

* * *

The next day came quickly as the Sun shone from her window. Just as Yu mentioned yesterday, he already left to participate the Survival Battle. He came earlier this morning hoping to see her before he leaves. This made her warmed up to him and pats on his head giving, showing her support for him.

Not long after Yu left, another visitor came to see her. Although he looked like he was brooding, in his eyes, he was vigilantly observing her. After that day, she was sure he was wary of her.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on using me as L-Drago's meal…_

If Yu hadn't talked her out of it, she would be very worried about her situation. He leaned at his usual position at the wall as he continues to watch her. The past few seconds felt like hours as the tension around them was thick. She decides to break eye contact and takes a drink of water. Her throat was still itching but it was manageable so far. She goes back to look at him again to see his eyebrow arch as if he was expecting something.

"Take a picture, it last longer."

He stares at her some more before giving her a satisfied smirk.

"Heh, acting like your old self aren't you Pancake."

"Well, what should I be acting like?"

His smirk widens, "An obedient dog that listens to his master."

She frowns at him not before throwing her pillow at him as she watches him dodge it, making her more irritated.

"Come over here and let me take a hit at you."

"Ha, no thanks. All you're going to do is just miss no matter how close I am to you."

Narrowing her eyes further with her slightly twitchy left eyebrow showing her annoyance. He did move closer to her and as tempting as it looks, she held back from smacking him. He places his hand on his hips as he talks to her.

"I'm surprised you manage to get the shrimp to get permission from Doji to bring you along with us."

She sighs, "It wasn't my idea, I'm pretty sure he wanted me to see him be the winner of Survival Battle."

"Tsk."

She was mildly surprised by his distaste in her answer but at the same time, she knows that he would rather hear him talking about his accomplishments and power.

"However, he also did mention that he wanted me to hear your _grand_ speech once he announced his wish for Battle Bladers."

His expression changed to a smug one. "Heh well, of course, as the strongest, those weak fools should be listening to me!"

She rolled her eyes knowingly full well she had purposefully rubbed his ego. He seems to pick that up earlier and decided to act out a bit dramatic just for amusement sake.

 _Heh, I'm sure he thinks of himself that way._

"Maybe I should add a red carpet there for you to walk on."

She sees his toothy grin widening, "Don't tempt me Pancake or I will tell you to do that everywhere we go."

She gave him a deadpan look as he snickers at her. Just to change the subject she was curious how Yu had managed to convince her uncle to allow her to follow them.

"How did Yu convince him anyways?"

"From what I saw when I walked in his office, the shrimp seem to be clinging on his arm spouting whatever he was screaming about. You should've seen the look on Doji's face, he even stepped on his glasses and broke it trying to get him off!"

She grins as she tries to hold down a laugh that's trying to weasel it's way out.

"Ah, I missed something that'll never happen ever again."

He grins back at her. "That you did."

As she was looking at him from afar, she was suddenly right by his side. He suddenly pulled her out of bed and she landed face first into his chest. She squeaked in pain as Ryuga was grinning evilly down at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" She snapped at him while rubbing her nose.

He was extremely amused and completely unfazed by how hard she had slammed against him. Just as she tried to get her revenge he was already blocking her arm while the other was secured by holding her wrist.

"Ryuga!"

"If you've forgotten, we have somewhere to be right now."

He drags her off to the bathroom while blocking her hits with one free hand.

"Couldn't you give me a warning!"

"Now that wouldn't be fun would it?"

"Ryuga I swear one of these days I will punch you so hard-!"

"Oh that's rich, can't wait for that day to happen!"

She growls at him as he shoves her into the bathroom closing the door in front of her.

"I still haven't picked out my clothes Ryuga!"

"Then hurry up, I don't want to be late for my grand entrance!"

"You pushed me in here!"

"Then get yourself out!"

Just as she got out she tries stomping on his feet to only be unsuccessful by his evasive maneuver. He quickly leaves cackling to himself while she was fuming as she watches him make his exit.

Once she was done, she quickly went up to the roof where her uncle and Ryuga would be at. As lift pinged and the doors opened, she immediately saw her uncle glaring daggers at her. Her first reaction was to blankly look at him and pretends to not feel his obvious anger towards her. He shifted his glasses upwards showing his distaste.

"You've wasted a lot of our precious time Ling."

"Can it Doji, the more time we waste talking the less time we'll make it there."

Just as Ryuga steps in one of the helicopters, he turns around and gives an order to her uncle.

"She's joining my ride, you can take the other."

"W-what?! But Ryuga-"

"That's an order."

He went in without looking back on her uncle. She lets out a worn out sigh and brisk walk towards the helicopter where Ryuga went in. The whole way there she could definitely feel the atmosphere getting ten times colder than it did before.

* * *

Halfway through the journey, Ling was clearing her throat every so often. As time went on it slowly caused Ryuga to give her the look of irritation.

"Have you still not cleared up your stupid throat yet?"

"No, I didn't have a chance to take my medicine."

"And why haven't you?"

She sighs as she speaks in an annoyed tone, "They don't seem to help much in all honesty. The doctors said it would but it's more like a placebo."

He mockingly said, "Tsk, why do they bother to stuff you with all that junk then?"

She shrugs, "Who knows, all those pills just makes me extremely drowsy."

He turns to glare at the window with his mouth slightly covered by his hands on his mouth. She could barely make out what he had said.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Doji wanted it that way."

From the way he was postured, he looked agitated and wasn't interested in any further interactions with her. So she sat quietly and watch as the scenery moves past them. She pretends not to see that side of him, she knew he never liked to look weak in any kind of form. Even though she can understand that, there are times she wonders if he'll ever give in and talk to her about it.

Just as her mind started to wonder elsewhere, her lungs decided to constrict itself tightly. She suddenly could barely breathe a puff of air as she tries to breathe in the air through her mouth. She had to hunch her body as she could feel the pain of what felt like needles hitting her chest. It felt like her ribcage was hitting every part of her nerve system as she tries to let the air in her body. She could hear Ryuga moving but she stopped him by holding her hand up towards him. She looks at him trying to show her indifference which obviously she couldn't.

"D-don't…worry about m-me. I-I'll be f-fine…"

He slowly sat back down with his arms and legs crossed, staring at her as she tries to regain her composure. After a while, even though she started coughing up again, she could sit straight and proper. Her hand that was clutching her chest soon lets go feeling slightly better. What felt like eternity to her soon washed away just as how the pain came.

She looks at him and smirks a little, albeit a slightly pain one. "See, all better."

She could see his displeasure but soon became blank and returns back to watching the scenery. She was confused as why he gave her that look. She would think he'd be happy that she was trying to handle her own situation.

She decided to poke fun at him a little bit. "You know, should be more focus on Battle Bladers."

He frowns at her. "Of course I am, what do you think I was doing?"

"You're worrying about me."

He scoffed, "No I wasn't."

One of her eyebrows arched up, "Really? Because what I saw was you coming over to help me."

"Ha! I think both your eyes and brain needs to be checked. L-Drago must've taken more from you than I thought."

"Then why do you look embarrassed?"

"I never look embarrass Pancake!"

"Then why are you looking flustered?"

He growls at her, "Don't taunt me girl…"

She grins while biting down the inside of her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

 _He looks so serious too…_

Soon they heard a ping and Doji's voice announcing they'll be reaching the mountain soon. Ryuga quickly stood up from his seat and was slowly edging towards the door.

"What are you doing so close to the door?"

He turns back and smirks at her. "I'm jumping down and making my grand entrance, what else am I going to do huh?"

* * *

 _Heh, this is going to be fun._

As he was partially listening to Doji, he watches the ants around the so-called Survival Battles.

 _So many weak opponents. Its no wonder the shrimp won._

His eyes were scanning around the area until he found what he was looking for. Ginga Hagane. His teeth were showing as he smirked knowing that he lost against the so-called strongest. He must've gotten weak the last time he'd seen him lose to a weakling like him.

Just as he looks at the corner of his eye, his brain suddenly pinpoint to a certain memory he despised. All he needed was his face and looks from Doji to know who he wanted to crush after Ginga. The green haired punk, Kyoya Tategami. He was suddenly bubbling with silent rage. He remembered what he had done to his toy, he will not forget that name so easily. His menacing aura surrounded him, unconsciously summoning L-Drago.

Once he heard his name, he jumped out of the helicopter not hearing Ling's gasp under the loud whirling noise. L-Drago's spirit flew spreading both fear and awe by the spectators. A few individual, however, were glaring at him.

"Ryuga!"

He could hear Ginga's cry under L-Drago's powerful crackling lightning deciding to taunt him.

"Long time no see, Ginga. I'm surprised you're still using your bey, you don't learn very fast do you?"

As he watches Ginga getting his bey ready, he immediately stops him with L-Drago's power. It's been so long, too long since he felt this power coursing through his veins. Weeks of not being able to use his full power with the exception of fighting Ling. He had to bottle it up because of weak opponents, to see how they fear his power, to see them scream in terror, it was a sight to behold.

He baited Ginga to join Battle Bladers up to the qualifying rounds to be able to fight against him. Ginga would be a great meal for L-Drago to feast on. Anybody else who's strong would be desserts for his bey.

Just as Doji and the shrimp were spouting whatever rules they had set, his emotions reached the boiling point hearing the green haired brat's voice.

"Pfft, so that's the deal? They want everybody's points!"

"Heh, do you think we want your stupid points Kyoya Tategami?"

Kyoya looks at him surprised that he knew his name. "Huh?"

His face slowly grew sinister, angrier by the second. His mind kept replaying back to her wrist, seeing her pained expression, her swiftness to dodge her attempt to keep her silence, to _protect him_! He was beyond furious, she was his toy and nobody elses. Nobody uses her as a shield, nobody breaks her!

 _She is mine!_

His aura spiked further causing L-Drago to go more chaotic. Flying around more erratic than before, people around it were trying to dodge the dragons.

"You have the nerve to break what is mine?"

"Break what is…yours?"

The look of bewilderment on his face made him more enraged.

"Don't think you don't know what I'm talking about! Heh, maybe this will jog your memory!"

He takes the braces out from his pockets and threw it down close to Kyoya. As he sees him looking at the hand braces, he could see his expression changed to realization.

"If you even reach to the qualifying rounds Kyoya Tategami, I won't allow you to even be able to lift your bey once I'm done with you."

He takes a step back and was about to get back to the helicopter until Ginga shouts at him. He growls and releases L-Drago showing the immense power with just a clash of beys. He didn't have the patience to deal with him as he pushes everyone, including Pegasus, back away and summons L-Drago back to him. He jumps onto the helicopter and returns back to his seat with his eyes closed. He could feel Ling's gaze on him but he crossed his arms and ignores her. He didn't want any unnecessary fights between them.

For the first time, he doesn't want to talk to her. Not until he knows why he was still feeling so much hatred for him.

* * *

As they reached back home, she watches Ryuga from behind as they walk towards Doji's office. She was frightened by what she had seen, her hands were still slightly shaking from earlier. She had never seen him this angry before, even as he sat the opposite side of her, she could feel so much pressure and anger emitting out from him.

Her mind kept going back and replaying his earlier 'talk' with Kyoya. She never knew how much he had bottled up and just blast so much negative energy in him. Even Saber was shivering that how much it caused. Even now, he still doesn't want to look at her.

 _Ryuga…_

She didn't know what to do, or how to act. The plan had been simple, Ryuga challenged and taunted Ginga and everybody else to taking the bait. Kyoya, on the other hand, was not part of that plan and she was sure of it. It seems she had underestimated how far Ryuga would've gone to instigate a fight with the person who hurt her. Even to go as far as to have a grudge against him. Ryuga was never one for grudges, it was usually the other way around!

He never bat an eye for anybody else but the strongest, he had deviated slightly just to have a grudge match against Kyoya. For some strange reason in the deep depths of her heart, she was, for lack of a better word, happy. In some twisted sense in her mind, he cared for her, cared enough to beat him senselessly. However, that didn't mean her other logical conscious wasn't scared of him.

 _My hands, they are still shaking…_

She clenches them tightly into a fist, trying to will them to stop. She took soft deep breathes so Ryuga couldn't hear that she was trying to calm herself. Just as she finally does they were already standing outside of her uncle's office. Ryuga slams the door open causing both people in the room to jump in shock.

Her uncle sitting on his chair pushes his glasses up trying to shrug off Ryuga's loud entrance.

"Since everything is settled except for you Ling…"

He looks at her with distaste ignoring the atmosphere Ryuga was giving off.

"I'll repeat myself just for your sake. You'll need to get 50,000 bey points within three months. Between getting from official battles to barbaric one-on-one fights outside said officials, it'll count for your counter and entry to Battle Bladers."

It seems that he was being extremely generous to give to outsiders who's going to join. She could feel there was something more to this, something that she'll have to conquer. Yu started a tantrum, making Ryuga and her unaware that the both of them were already discussing this before they arrived.

"But it's so not fair! Why can't we join in the rankings to? Why do we have to sit this one out and wait a full three months for Battle Bladers to happen?!"

"That is the decision I choose Yu, we as the Dark Nebula Organization don't need to partake in such menial tasks like they do."

"But I want to fight! It's going to be so boring doing nothing around here! Three months Doji! _Three months_!"

She and her uncle could feel the atmosphere turned tense, just by watching her uncle's worried look over to Ryuga was enough for her to know everything. She could feel Ryuga's annoyance as Yu continues to complain further.

Doji quickly intervenes. "Now, now, be patient. You'll be able to show off your skills when the competition starts and be able to surprise all of the bladers with your power."

"But-"

"That's how the plan goes Yu, or are you saying Ryuga's plans are not worth your time?"

Yu opens and closes his mouth until he drops his head pouting to himself.

"No…"

"Very good."

He pushes his glasses and turns to look at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Now, Ling on the other hand…"

She watches as her uncle touches his fingers together as his elbows resting on the table. He leans closer to her with a crooked smile plastered to his face.

"You will have to partake in those menial tasks."

Yu made an outburst, "What?! Why does she have to do it! She's part of the Dark Nebula longer than me but _she_ has to do it?! It's not fair!"

"That was not what we agreed on Doji."

Ryuga's tone was eerily calm, too calm for her liking.

"Oh on contrary Ryuga, I'm following your plans exactly as you said."

She could feel Ryuga's heated glare from behind, even Yu was showing his discomfort.

"You are her tool, after all, I've given you permission to do whatever you want with her. However, as her…guardian, I have more authority over you."

"Wait, guardian, you're her guardian?!"

Just as Yu's exclamation happened, Ryuga's anger was slowly getting stronger. She could feel his aura just as they were in the helicopter. Her body shivered and her fingers twitched. Her uncle still had his crooked smile, his glasses hiding what his eyes were expressing.

"Of course I am, don't you see the resemblance? Actually, don't. I rather not have any with the filth."

"F-filth? H-how can you say that to her like that?"

"That is none of your business Yu!"

He squeaked timidly at how harsh her uncle became.

* * *

"Now, back to what I wanted to say…"

He turns back to look at her again to see a void of no emotion on her face. His lips twitched slightly annoyed by it.

"Although you are still part of Dark Nebula, I am generous enough to allow you to work your way to getting into Battle Bladers much to Ryuga's request that you should join said fight."

He could see Ryuga's snarl was directly at him, he could even see his dark aura rising out from his body. Behind his glasses, he was trembling with fear. If he thought the icy glare he gave back then was worst, then he'd prove himself wrong. This was by far worst than it was before. He truly felt that Ryuga was ready to pummel him, to rip him to shreds. He could feel his body twitching, his mind shouting him to run. However, he stood his ground pretending like it didn't affect him.

"Let me ask Ling, how many bey points do you have?"

"…30,430."

"I see…"

Yu seems to be slightly cheery seeing he had that many points. "That many?! You should be able to get enough points very quickly!"

"Unfortunately for her, she is not allowed to use her bey counter. She'll be using a brand new one."

"What? But why?!"

"It is my rules and she has to abide by them."

He throws an empty bey counter towards her, as she went to grab the bey he still had some more to say to her.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's more to it than using an empty counter."

He was slowly drops of sweat was dripping down his forehead, even when he wasn't looking at Ryuga he could literally feel the pins of needles striking at him.

"You can only do the junior league, if I ever see or hear that you were on the major ones you will be barred from participating."

This cause a shocking retort from Yu.

"What?! The junior ones only give 50 to 100 bey points per win!"

"And your point being?"

"My point?! My point is that there's a chance she might not even get 50,000 bey points in time for it!"

"Well, that is a predicament isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

A loud boom caused him and the other two pawns to turn where Ryuga stood. The door was wide open with cracks visible on the walls. They watched him stomp out of the room in fury unable to say anything but watch him move. Once he left, a dreadful silence filled the room.

He quickly hid his hands under the table gripping them tightly. His hands were shivering uncontrollably, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He dared to look at him in the eye and he cursed at himself for doing so. That unbridled rage in his eyes told a thousand words.

He slowly takes a deep breath and continues to speak rigidly causing both of them to turn back to him. He could see Yu looking scared while Ling looking paler than usual.

"Fortunately for _you_ , I'm generous enough to give you this sheet."

He used one of his steady hand to grab the paper from his drawer and place it on the table. He saw both of them walking stiffly towards the paper. As they took their time to read it, Ling spoke up first.

"This is…a list of every junior league around Japan…"

"Yes, it is. I hope you'll use it wisely because that's all you'll be given."

He motions a hand gesture telling them to leave. As they did so, he was clutching his heart and hunching towards his knees. He whole body shaking uncontrollably at the pain and paranoia Ryuga did to him.

He shakily kept whispering to himself, as if repeating a martyr to assure himself he was doing the right thing.

"T-this is for y-your own g-good Ryuga… I-I'm doing this for y-your own s-sake…"

Yu and Ling solemnly walked slowly to nowhere, the were both in shock by both Doji and Ryuga. Especially from Ryuga, Yu did not think he would walk out of the room without a fight. As he takes a side glance to her, he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

His mind quickly made up, he snatches the paper out from her hand and reads through it. As his mind started working, he was calculating how long it would've taken her to get 50,000 points.

 _Wah, this is so sly! These are just barely enough for her to get those points!_

What's worse, the three-month deadline just enough to earn those points! All of the locations for the junior league was another problem. They were so far between each other that she'll have to go back and forth to different prefectures. There was also a time constraint for her as well, it seems she wasn't allowed to have any breaks except during the night!

 _This…this is just too mean!_

"Yu."

He snaps his head up to look at her. He was surprised to see determination and confidence shone in her eyes. She squats down to his level and grabs the paper from his hands. She took a long look at the paper and just chuckle at it.

He widens his eyes in confusion, he didn't understand why she was laughing. She suddenly pats his head again. Just as he wanted to ask what she was doing, she smiles down at him.

"Don't worry about me Yu, I've taken many cases of abuse from Doji before. I've always come on top from those in the past and I will do so again today. This won't put me out of the fight, I will push my way through and join both you and Ryuga."

Warmth was coursing through his body as she said that. The warm and comforting feeling she's giving off surprised him.

"Will you not cheer me on Yu?"

He quickly grabs her hand that was still on his head tightly to his chest. He waves it up and down enthusiastically with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I will!"

He was happily dancing around her showing his support and confidence she could do it. From the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw something moved. As he blinked it seem to have disappeared. He decided to just shrug it off and ignore it and continue his happy dance around Ling.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, here is the next chapter ready to be read! I'm so happy to see more people enjoying my story, you guys kept me going to continue this story and improving it as well! When you guys give me reviews it helps me motivate myself to keep writing for you guys! I'll do what I can to get this out quickly along with a good quality story too! If I made any errors grammatically or structurally do tell me!

Anyways, thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** , **Right** , **Flamrfnrir645** and **Guest (2/28)** for reviewing! And thank you **Flamrfnrir645** for following and favouriting my story along with **jenicia .stone .3** and **Sasah37** for favouriting it too!

Reply to **Right** (Chapter 1): I don't really know how to reply to your comment but thanks for reviewing. xD

Reply to **Flamrfnrir645** : Hi, thank you for reviewing again! I'm so glad to hear that you really love this! I'll do my best to keep this story updated as fast as I can! :D

Reply to **Guest (2/28)** : I'm glad you liked this! Thank you for reviewing! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Take a Step Forward

" _Will you not cheer me on Yu?"_

" _Of course I will!"_

… _I did put up a brave face but still, that was a bold statement even coming from me…_

Ling kept replaying that in her mind over and over throughout the whole night. She didn't know why it kept lingering in her mind so much. She sighs as she gave up thinking, if she was going to lose sleep over this she might as well do something. She got up off her bed and decides to start packing after hours of restlessly tossing and turning. She switched on the light and quickly got to work.

Her head was pounding lightly trying to tell her to get back to bed as she started moving around. As much as she wanted to go back to her comfy bed, all she would do was close her eyes and start overthinking things. Saber tried to comfort her but it wasn't enough to lull her to sleep. As she looks at the clock, it read it was 5 am in the morning and she groaned.

 _Have I really been awake for that long?_

The bullet train may not be up and running that early but seeing her odds, she would rather leave as soon as possible to get the job done. She feels suffocated with what she must go through, with Saber as her only support throughout her journey. The faster she could get the job done the faster she could relax and watch over Ryuga's progress.

"Leaving so soon Pancake?"

Speaking of the devil himself, her body swiftly turns around and to her surprise as she sees Ryuga standing in front of her opened room. The windows outside still showed the dark sky, not even a ray of sunlight has risen off from the horizon. Hands on her hips, she looked at Ryuga with both curiosity and annoyance. She couldn't stop herself from asking why he was now currently in her room.

"Ryuga…what are you doing here?"

All he did was scoff at her as he stands with his arms crossed over his chest. "I asked you first Pancake."

Since her patience was almost non-existent at this point, she folded her arms making an effort to speak calmly.

"This is my room, what do you think I was doing?"

He replied with a deadpan look, "Packing obviously."

She snapped back at him seeing she didn't want to deal with his sass. "If it's that obvious why are you even asking?"

He grunted and leaned against the entrance with his eyes closed. She stares at him for a few seconds before promptly going back to pack her things. She could feel her left eyebrow twitching as she went around the room. As soon as she was done Ling was the first to walk out followed closely by Ryuga.

"Why are you following me?"

"Can't I go outside to get some fresh air?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes, you can but I don't see why you would want to breathe in mist when the Sun isn't even up yet."

"And why, pray tell, do you have to make it sound so complicated?"

"You're the questionable one here. From what I recall you don't normally wake up this early unless something exciting is happening."

She watches him sigh and shakes his head in annoyance.

"I think you're the only girl who wants to make things really complicated. I mean seriously every time I do something you think I have another motive."

She places her hands on her hips. "That's how you are Ryuga."

He shrugs his shoulders and tiredly waving his hand around, "Seriously you seriously do like to do the hard way don't you?"

She raises her eyebrow, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that _you_ don't ever like to see things that's right in front of you."

Her eyes widen and scrutiny eyeing at him, "Are you saying I'm blind?!"

"When you put it that way Pancake, yeah you are."

She glares at him but he ignores it.

"You have the tendency to make life harder for yourself and don't you say you don't do that." He points at her.

"You may not realize this but every time you do things you always like to take the longer way. I don't know if Doji has really gotten into your head so much that you are so blind to what's in front of you, you can't do easy."

She narrows her eyes and looks anywhere else but him. Her mind was processing trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Wow, do you seriously need me to remind you what the hell you did years back?"

A hand swiped pass him as he leaned away from her.

"Heh as much as I like to give you some reminder of your old wounds, it just makes me look so much better than you already. I'll spare you the mercy of hearing it from myself eh?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh you're so _very_ funny Ryuga."

"Oh, you've just figured that out?"

She gave him a deadpan look. "Your sarcasm is hilarious."

He gave her one back. "So is yours."

They both looked at each other before a soft giggle and chuckle broke the silence. The tensed muscles of her shoulders soon relaxed with their normal banter. There are times she's glad that he was around her, after all, not many people would ever want to be near him.

 _His image be damned, if he wasn't so focused on that he could've been a decent person to normal people._

But he isn't normal, and to her, it was all right. He may be a narcissist, power-hungry, and egotistical but that's what makes him, _him_. He was his own charms and charisma to prove his worth to people like her and Yu. Both of them could see just how cunning and clever he could be. His motives may be bombastic to everybody's eyes but people forget he has intuition and insight underneath all of that facade.

He may not look like the type but he is very perspective when he wants to be. His personality doesn't match his way of thinking which throws people off. You can never judge a book by its cover especially when it comes to Ryuga. It gives her a reason respect him, she sometimes forgets how perspective he is with how pompous he acts around everyone else. She doubts even her uncle knew of this which makes it more laughable.

She unconsciously spoke out in a soft tone, "…scary sometimes…"

"What was that Pancake?"

"It's nothing." She winced slightly at how quickly she replied knowing she would cause Ryuga to focus his attention on that.

"It's not 'nothing' at all, I heard you say something was scary." He grins mischievously, "Does it have something to do with me?"

She rolls her eyes and looks straight ahead, "What makes you think it has something to do with you Ryuga?"

"It has everything to do with me!" He places his hand on his chest. "Afterall I'll be the strongest blader in the world! They'll have to fear me!"

She scoffs. "Except me."

He rose and eyebrow in question. "And what makes you think you won't?"

Both of them had stopped walking without realizing. Ling looks at him for a full second before she answered that surprised him.

"Because I know you. Of course, that doesn't mean I know everything about you but I know you well enough that I can trust you. You may be scary to the world but to me, you're special."

Both of them, especially Ryuga, stared at each other. As she looked into his eyes, there were emotions in it, awe, amusement, respect and something else. Something she wasn't so sure about. Her heart was beating rapidly unknown to her why it was going so quickly. They continued to stare at each other longer until she couldn't take it anymore.

"At least I know I won't be waiting on you hand and foot to your every whim and I won't need to kiss your feet to make you happy."

Her mind just halted and her eyebrow twitched realizing her brain had stopped for a brief moment to say whatever nonsense she had spouted out.

 _Why did I even say that? Wait what was I even trying to say to begin with?!_

Ryuga blinked and covered his mouth with his hand. She could see his shoulders rising up and down and she could hear muffled sound coming out from his covered hand. Her cheeks were glowing red after he couldn't hold it in and bellowed out in laughter.

 _Great, another collection of embarrassing moments stored in that head of his…_

She cringed internally at how hard he was laughing. He was clutching his knee to hold himself up for god's sake! This was probably the most she'd seen him laughing this hard. She was almost worried he might've woken up some of the staff members with how loud he was laughing, but then again it's Ryuga so they wouldn't care all that much. After a minute passed he was heaving heavily as he tries to get his breath back.

"…you done?"

"…seriously Pancake…this is probably the funniest thing you've said in a long while. And that's saying something seeing you don't ever have a funny bone in your system."

She looked at him slightly annoyed by that comment, "Glad you're having a good time laughing at my expense Ryuga."

Before he could further comment on that she glared at him which thankfully, he decided to not say anything but just smirk at her. Although his chuckling hasn't ceased as she walked towards her destination. She was sulking on the inside but she didn't show it outwardly fearing he'll say something about it. The rest of the way was filled with content until they saw the exit.

Just as they finally reached it, Ryuga grabbed her arm before she could take a step further. She raised her eyebrow wondering why he stopped her.

"I better see you be the first to get 50,000 points before anyone else Pancake. Or else I'll lose face when I become the strongest blader."

"And why would that make you embarrass?"

"Do I always have to repeat this to you, I don't want broken toys by my side Pancake."

That truthful comment made her roll her eyes. It wasn't hurtful by any means but it stung a little.

"However, I know you can do it. I believed in you back then, I believe in you when you cried like a wimp, I still believe in you now. You've earned my trust."

She smiled a little as she watches him grin with confidence at her. Strangely, this made her boost her confidence as well. She touches his arm and lightly squeezes it.

"Don't worry, you know I will."

"Heh, I know you will. Which is why I'm giving you a deadline of two months."

Her mind slowly processed that, "Wait, what?"

"Two months Pancake and no more. If you do it for less that'll be so much better. Rub it in their faces and show them how superior we are. While you're at it, you can also torment Doji for finishing it faster than anyone else. That'll show him how dumb he is for underestimating you."

"…two months?"

"You've done the impossible before."

She blinked a couple of times before laughing and lightly slapped his hand as he lets go of her arm. She grins at him while he does the same in return.

"Yeah, I will."

As she walked out of the building, not even ten feet away Ryuga started shouting something at her.

"And remember there's always an easy way, if you can figure that out fast enough with that snail brain of yours!"

She yells back at him without turning her back. "Whatever Ryuga!"

She could hear him laughing from a distance making her shake her head in amusement.

* * *

When the first day of Battle Bladers started, there were a couple of minor leagues nearby the prefecture she was already at so she decided to quickly book a motel before starting her quest. The first day went off smoothly, the second day was tolerable, the third day was slowly draining her, the fourth day she was exhausted.

"Next stop, Osaka Station. Please watch your step."

Groans emitting from the tired and weary girl as she got up from her seat and made a beeline out of the train. It's been four days since she left and she had basically traveled more than any average people done in a single day. So far she'd seen, there were many bladers in Japan are scattered around different prefectures to join any major and minor leagues.

From what she has seen, the minor league contestants are mostly children around 10 to 13, once in a while she sees those who are above 13 but still it felt very awkward for her. Not only she's the only consistent 15-year-old kid joining the minor leagues, she could easily beat them with a blink of an eye. They aren't on par with her strength but there was nothing she can do.

 _I'm sure my uncle is proud that I'm weeding out all of the potential bladers here in the minor league…_

She scoffed to herself at the thought of him feeling any kind of good emotion for her. There were some decent bladers here to pick off easy points but she would never go easy on anyone, not even the younger children who unfortunately had to cross her path. Although she could feel those younger children glaring and murmuring things she already knew, she did not feel any amount of guilt for them. There were a couple of times these daring children actually ganged up on her to try and get their 'rightfully deserved' points back. Though a laughable feat, she admires their courage.

Unfortunately, no matter a number of children or a single child, the most she could get out of outside league battles was only a mere 50 points. Although so far on her third day she already started gaining more because of said fights, this greatly irked her as her patience quickly wears thin.

Fortunately, it seems her uncle had slipped up a bit, there were some minor leagues that gave out 200 to 500 points. He had not specified how much points she could get per league, only grant her to fight in minor leagues. She smirks at how careless he was, though she gave credit to Ryuga as well for intimidating him. However, they were rare and far apart from each other from the schedule he gave to her so she had to carefully plan out how much she could get in a single day.

Her stomach suddenly growls snapping out of her thoughts and she felt a pinch of pain. She quickly went to a vending machine and picked out a quick snack, it had become an unhealthy routine but it was the quickest way to eat and go to different locations without having to take up more time. So far she had to sacrifice food and sleep throughout her four-day journey. The only time she could take a nap was during the train ride and sleep for a couple of hours in the motel before she carefully laid out a plan for the next day.

It was extremely exhausting but it was worth it. She keeps that thought in her mind and repeated it several times as the days go on faster tiring her out. Once she was finally done with her last fight of the day and dealing with the children ganging up on her, she could finally head back to Yokohama where her motel was.

As she walks into the motel Urahara Villa, the staff recognized her and was greeted by them from the reception counter. She gives them a tired smile and a greeting before dragging herself to her room. They looked like they wanted to ask something but kept their mouth shut and she was glad that they did as she felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

She plopped down onto her bed and went into slumber.

 _I'll plan the day out tomorrow morning, I want to sleep…_

As she dozed off, she did not realize that she had carelessly left the door unlock. Someone outside was staring at her sleeping form and helped locked the door from his own spare keys.

* * *

The next few mornings later, she found a tray of breakfast in her room.

 _Since when did they have catering services? I didn't order anything._

On the fifth day when the food started coming in, she tried to give it back to the staff they always seem to politely tell her to keep and eat the free food. She was constantly pushing saying she didn't pay for it but they keep rebutting her to just accept it. With much reluctance she did.

She poked the food and even chewed the food to bits to be sure it wasn't poison. At one point one of the older cleaners told her to just eat up and almost forcing food down her throat and the staff had to drag her out of the room. Even during her time back to the motel dinner was also served in her room.

She was being extremely suspicious but with her time constraint, she didn't think too much of it. It did plague her mind whenever she had to be on the train for hours but honestly, her brain was turning into mush with her overthinking things. She just thought the old ladies working in the motel were nice enough to give her free food.

The next morning, she woke up to find another hefty breakfast laying on the table. She stared at it for a good while. Since one of the minor league isn't ready until the afternoon she didn't bother herself to get up too early so she had more time for her brain to process the strange situation she's in.

As the room soon filled with the delicious scent her stomach growled with hunger. However, she continued to eye at the food. She decided to get to the bottom of things seeing the next day there wasn't much planned out. She slowly ate the food, walked out and fought some bladers who were too conceited or just to gang up on her assuming she was weak. Beat children in the minor league and go back to her motel.

The next day came and she woke up earlier than she usually did as she suddenly heard a click coming off from her door. Her mind was now alert and her body rigid hearing the intruder's soft footsteps. She kept her eyes closed as she hears it slowly moving closer. A soft clank could be heard as the intruder places the tray on the table nearby.

As soon as she knows the food being placed on the table she flips upwards causing the person to yelp and freezes in place. She glares at what looks like a tall 17-year-old boy with slick auburn hair _not_ wearing a staff uniform. He had his black jacket on with light purple polo underneath his jacket along with slick beige pants with what it looks like to be Prada shoes. This is signaling a lot of red flags in her head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I was…giving you breakfast?"

"Then where is your uniform?"

"…in the dry cleaners…?"

"Not buying it."

"I forgot to change?"

"Not going to work."

"What if I said-"

She cut him off. "Speak now before I make your life a living hell."

She could see him slumming his shoulders and scratching at the back of his head. He looks at her sheepishly while she continues to glare at him.

"My apologies…I hope you won't think I'm doing anything bad…"

"Oh? Such as entering a girl's room without her permission? For all I know you could be a pervert that has been watching me sleeping for the whole night. Or how about you giving food that could be poisoned or drugged hmm?"

He winced at her icy glare she gave him. "I should call the police and have you arrested right here and now."

"No wait! Please allow me to explain!"

"…you have 5 seconds."

"5 seconds?!"

"4…3…"

"P-please give me a chance!"

"2…1.."

Suddenly right before her eyes, she saw him transform from panic to fury.

"All right you stupid kid let me talk!"

Her eyes widen slightly in mild surprise. His eyes became slits and his demeanor changed to anger.

 _His personality shifted!_

A few seconds pass and he quickly changed back to normal and quickly apologized to her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want my angry side to come out."

Ling watched his every movement as her eyes followed as he bowed his head down slightly. She was flabbergasted by his sudden switch in emotions. She almost missed hearing what he was talking to her.

"I do not have any ulterior motive at all, honest!"

"Oh, it's completely normal to have a stranger, with no ulterior motive, in my room." She spoke sarcastically.

He stutters, "I, t-that's not what I meant, I-I mean…you look pale."

She raises her eyebrow questioningly at him.

"So?"

"So, I decided to give you some food."

"And why? I don't know you, you don't know me. Why should I trust a stranger like you?"

"Because I wanted to be nice."

"…nice?"

"Yeah, nice."

She furrows her brows. "I do not believe you."

He groans and covers his face. "I knew it sounded so much better in my head…"

She continues to watch the teen and hearing incoherent mumblings. He was squirming around nervously unsure what he was trying to do. This is such an awkward situation to be in. He finally settles down as he sighs as he scratches his head.

"I know it sounds really shady-"

"It is."

"…yeah…" His face turned red. "But I have good intentions I swear!"

She could tell he knows she didn't believe in him. Soon footsteps quickly scuttled into her room and recognize the green haired lady receptionist easily.

"M-Ms. Ling, have you seen-"

She was quickly cut off and stares at the teen disbelievingly.

"Y-Young Master Shiki!"

The lady shrieked causing both of them to wince at the high pitch sound. The receptionist looked between the both of us, she turned towards Ling and started bowing repeatedly.

"My sincerest apologies! Young Master Shiki doesn't know his boundaries and doesn't think ahead at times!"

"Hey!"

"But please forgive him! He's really worried about your well being Ms.!"

"…excuse me?"

This is so surreal for her. It feels like she could be in a dream right now. The lady continued to explain.

"We all were worried! Every day we see you so pale and tired the whole day, we knew of Battle Bladers and we saw your Bey. We knew it's a competition but we didn't want to see you drive yourself so hard! We were worried you would collapse Ms.!"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she watched the lady held her head down the whole time. She pinches the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming up.

"And what does it have to do with _him_?"

The lady shot her head up, "Young Master Shiki overheard our worries and he decided to watch over you for a while on your adventures."

She frowns, turns to look at him to see him covering his face with his hands. She could see his ears were glowing red.

"Young Master Shiki saw how hard you worked and how you struggled. He wanted to give you an easier time so he gave us an order to make you food Ms. Ling."

 _That was why I always felt like I was being followed._

"Young Master Shiki means no harm to you Ms., he truly cares for you!"

"Ooook! You've said enough Kairi!"

The teen tried to push the lady out of the room but she wasn't budging anytime soon. Both of them were butting heads, one with a very red face while the other with a troubled look. Both of them were talking over themselves that she couldn't understand a single word over their loud voices.

She sighs and rubs her eyes feeling a little tick off.

"Hey!"

Both of them stopped and they finally notice her glaring at them. The lady immediately bows while the teen lowered his head slightly and apologize for their rudeness.

"Look, I know you guys are…good people…"

Both of them looked up and had a light in their eyes.

"And I'm happy that all of you cared enough to help…"

Both bobbed their head up and down. She internally winces as the happiness disappeared after turning their offer down.

"But I don't need your help, I don't want free food or _any_ of your help at all. Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

Silence took over the room and it turned into a staring contest. This was turning extremely uncomfortable for her really quickly. As she got out of her bed, she gives an uncomfortable smile and nods at them.

"Can you leave, please."

The lady, Kairi, snapped out of it, made a quick apology again and walked out of her room. The other one, on the other hand, was still in her room.

"Why don't you want our help?"

"I just don't."

"Is it that you don't trust us?"

She scoffs, "Seeing you are a stranger in my room, yes I don't."

He frowns pointing where the lady stood, "Then what about Kairi?"

"She works here so I can trust her to some extent."

"We just want to help-"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"…"

She sees him scrunching his face unsure how to respond to her. She was seriously feeling annoyed by how persistent this teen wants to show his generosity to her. This was unsettling to see anyone other than the selected few she grew up knowing or a special case, Yu.

"You should leave, I honestly do not want to deal with this anymore."

"B-but-"

She glares at him, "Leave."

He reluctantly walks out of her room finally giving her space. She looks at the food and yelled at him.

"Bring the food with you too!"

"I'm not bringing the food with me! You either eat it or let the poor children starve!"

She growls, she quickly changed, picked up the tray food and decide to find poor souls who truly needed the food more than she does.

* * *

 _Damn it why won't that guy stop following me!_

She was already at her limit seeing that guy kept hiding corners or outside of the stadium keeping a constant watch on her. Now she knows it was him it made her even angrier. She shouted loudly causing a commotion to the people around her. Not like she cared at this point.

"Will you stop hiding and come out! I know you are behind that wall!"

As she stood there for a few seconds, she had enough and decided to drag him out of there. She forcefully grabbed him by his arm and drag them to a secluded place so they could both speak without on-lookers listening in. She could hear people murmuring and pointing at her as they could see her literally pulling him and him struggling to release her grip on him.

Once she found a quiet location she lets him go and turns to see him holding onto his arm. He was rubbing trying to soothe the pain on his arm, he did not expect her grip to be so tight and painful. She could see him flinching seeing her rage at him.

"Why are you still following me around?!"

He whimpered like a little boy that got cornered and found out.

"I don't have the time to waste on you right now so give me your answer!"

He couldn't even make a string of words as he could see her angry aura getting bigger every second and her eyes narrowing further downwards. His personality switched again but it was a huge shock for her to see him on his knees with his face and arms on the ground as if he was praying to an angry God.

"Please forgive me!"

He screamed so loud she could feel hear ears ringing a bit as silence quickly settled back down. Her angry aura subsided as she watches this strange teen stringing his words so quickly she could barely catch what he was trying to say.

"I know following you around is bad but I wanted to see why you always looked so tired! The first time I saw you, you look really pale and sickly and I wanted to bad to help you out! After seeing you going across Japan and only taking on small tournaments, I don't understand why you didn't want to go for the bigger ones but I know you had a reason! So I stayed around and saw you getting tired by the day and I wanted to so badly help you out! When the other workers were saying how they wanted to help you I joined in and did all the preparations to get everything set up! Please don't blame my staff for wanting to help out!"

Silence came back and all she could do was stare at him on the ground.

 _How…how am I suppose to react to this…?_

She so badly wanted to laugh, it was so comical she almost couldn't keep a straight face. She had never met anyone in her life so ridiculous as this! After her inner turmoil, she took a deep breath and decides she had enough.

She held both of his hands and slowly motion him to stand back up. As she watches his face looking petrified at her, she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself, he looked like a really scared puppy.

"I really appreciate you and the staff for helping but I really don't want any help. I'm really grateful to all of you but you have to stop this. I can take care of myself, I don't need any help."

His scared-self switched off and went back to his normal state. He was slightly frowning and looked irritated hearing her reply.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't."

"…why not?"

"Your determination."

She arched her brow, "What does my determination has to do with anything?"

"You kept moving on and never stopped for a break. Younger kids gang up on you and you never seem to be phased by it and took them out without hurting them. You never even went to the big leagues and only focused on the smaller ones!"

She mentally winces at that. "I have my own reasons for doing that."

He shakes and looks at her without a care, "I don't care whatever motivation you have for doing so. You had so little bey points and you're crazy enough to only compete for smaller ones is just insane!"

She looked at him with displeasure assuming he _had_ to have watched her fight to know she had almost nothing to her name.

"B-but I really admire that!"

His face turned pink and looks away from her. She could see him fidgeting as she watches him in confusion.

 _Admiration? From me?_

His voice became a soft whisper. "I…I never was brave enough to do what I want… But when I watched you, I saw something, a light of sort."

He peeked at her and quickly looked away. He exhales and looks at her in the eye, showing his confidence and conviction.

"Please, let me help."

Her heart warmed as she watches him with such warmth showing from him. He believed that she was someone who should be admired. She didn't think someone like him should admire someone like her. She had to do anything to survive under her uncle. She was so used to doing things on her own that she never had anyone who was so generous enough to want to help her to this extent.

Her principles were still held strong, even when she knows they are really nice people, she still felt the need to do everything by herself. She sighs and gave him a small smile making his eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm still saying no."

His mouth opened wide in disbelieve.

"Are you kidding me?! Come on!"

She raises a finger at him. "But!"

He quickly closed his mouth and watches her with anticipation.

"If you can change my mind before I'm done collecting 50,000 points, I will allow you to help me with whatever you think I need help with."

His face lit up, "Really?!"

She nods and she watches him fist pumping the air and happily cheering he made a breakthrough. He grabs both of her hands together with his while grinning from ear to ear.

"You really don't know how much this means to me, really! I will follow you everywhere until you agree to let me help you!"

Her smile slowly went downwards. "Excuse me?"

"Where ever you go I will be there to keep convincing you to let me help!"

"You don't need to follow me everywhere…"

"Yes, I do! Or else how do I convince you to let me help?!"

She groans and rolls her eyes, this was what she had gotten herself into, nice.

It soon turned dark and they quickly headed back to the motel. As soon as they reach the entrance, Kairi and the other staff members were huddling around him.

"Young Master Shiki! Please stop disappearing like this, we were all worried about you!"

He shrugs his shoulders and looked apologetically at them. She realizes something and decides to call him out.

"Shiki."

His head perked up and turned around looking elated. She seems to think this was probably the first time she called him by his name.

"Why do they call you Young Master?"

His face fell slightly, he tried to stop Kairi but he beat him to the punch.

"He's the owner of Urahara Villa that you're staying Ms. Ling. In fact, the Urahara family owned quite a number of places such as other branches, business and bey equipment. They manufacture it in many other countries especially in the USA."

 _Urahara?! They are the second biggest manufacturing company in the whole world, a close second to the recent Konzern family's Bey Manufacturing!_

"Kairi enough!"

 _This goofy, split personality teen is the heir of the Urahara family?!_

His angry split personality came out again causing the lady to shake in fear. She quickly bowed several times to try and console him.

"M-My sincerest apology Young Master Shiki! I-I thought you would've wanted her to know!"

"No, I don't! Damn it woman, I wanted to keep that a secret!"

"My deepest apologies Young Master Shiki!"

She sighs to herself and places a hand on her hip, "Enough already, I had a tiring day dealing with this. All I want is a normal night to myself."

He shifted back again and both said their apology to her.

"I've never seen or heard of you before, why did you want to keep quiet about your status?"

He rubs his neck nervously, "I don't like being in the spotlight, people treat me differently as you can see for yourself."

He gestures to the staff members behind him.

"And besides, my father doesn't believe in me to handle the 'big world' yet and left me to take care of smaller businesses like this motel."

Her left eye twitched. _You call this a small business?_

"But since now I have a goal to look forward to, I'm not going to give it up!"

He gives her a thousand-watt smile at her and a smile slowly crept up on her face. As much as she knows how annoying this will get, at least there's some entertainment to keep her company.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, here's another chapter you have been waiting for! Sorry it took a bit longer, had writer's block which is bad! I was not completely satisfied with the start of the chapter but I hope the ending will be good! Had to do a lot of re-edits on this so hopefully, it'll turn out to your liking! If I make any errors grammatically or anything else do tell me!

Thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** for reviewing!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** Darkness, Power, Submission

 **Week 2, Day 1:**

"Why am I still getting food?!"

"You need to eat something or else you'll faint, or even worse, starve yourself to death!"

She could see the teen cupping both of his cheeks looking in horror as he sits in front of her to watch her eat. It was only the first day and already she wasn't getting any personal space for herself. Unfortunately for her, she had accidentally switched on his panic-side and he is literally his knees and has a dramatic flare while he's trying to get you to eat the food.

"Shiki!"

"Oh no, I can see it now! You at a dirty alleyway finding scraps in the trash bins!"

Her lift eyebrow twitched and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She smacked him hard on the head causing him to hit his forehead on the table. It seems it was loud enough to be heard because at that moment Kairi was in the room fanning the teen.

"Young Master Shiki!"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. _Maybe it's better to give in to this…_

"Fine, I'm going to eat your damn food."

She could see him perking up as he straightens himself upright with a big grin on his face.

"See, told you it'll work."

She looks at him with distaste as she picks up her utensils and chews her food. As much as she wants to continue to complain, she didn't have that luxury to do so. Since there are five matches, her time won't be easily replaced if she missed just one match.

Once she finishes she said her goodbyes to the staff members who greeted her with Shiki right behind her. First, they headed off to the Kanazawa Prefecture where she easily mowed down the competition causing a couple of children to cry or gang up on her after the fight. Next, she went to Hokkaido, Akita and took a long train ride to Osaka Prefecture for the last two fights. Shiki had been a silent traveling companion during her travels but only made noises when he's hungry or needed a break.

He was surprisingly strong whenever his angry side took over as he could easily drag her around for a place to eat. He held both of her shoulders and pushed her to the direction of any food store or restaurant available in the area so that they could eat something. At one point he had to physically grab her and lifted her on his shoulder because he was getting pissed off at her. She immediately punched him causing him to drop her. He quickly understood to never do that to her unless he wanted a death wish as she continued to give off an angry vibe at him.

"Are you insane?! We're in a populated area! Do you know how embarrassing it is!"

He growls at her, "Then freaking listen to me you brat!"

"You could've gone to eat by yourself!"

"And leave you alone? Hell no!"

She gave him a heated glare. "You're slowly getting on my nerves."

He gave her one back. "So are you brat!"

* * *

They finally go back to the motel late in the evening, she could hear the teen groaning in the back but she didn't care. So far her quiet day was ruined by the annoying teen that is too gung-ho about having her to eat at almost every stop they took. She was almost late for two of her matches because of that.

She greeted the staff without looking at them and just stormed to her room. The first day and he were already driving her crazy, why did she even allowed him to follow her everywhere?

 _Because I decided to let my guard down and I'm paying the consequences for it!_

She flopped down on her bed with her face on the pillow, she wanted this day to be done and over with and deal with whatever is going to happen the coming weeks of torture.

* * *

 **Week 3, Day 1:**

A week couldn't have come any sooner as it was slowly driving her crazy, with Shiki routinely placing food that was already on the table, she begrudgingly ate it. The day passes with the teen pulling her to every restaurant in-between the travels they were going. She wondered if Shiki had a bottomless stomach seeing he doesn't ever get sick from eating so much food in one sitting. She was already feeling queasy just watching him eat.

"You aren't eating Ling?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm actually quite full just by watching you eat."

He scoffed at her with his angry mode switched on. "I don't need your sarcasm or sass girl."

"Then stop having to make so many stops when we just ate two hours ago!"

"I stood there watching you mow the competition girly, that takes a lot of energy."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and chose not to say anything. Her patience was wearing thin and she just doesn't want to deal with the same ordeal that happens yesterday. She looks at the time and her eyes widened quickly speeding off.

"Oi! Where are you going?!"

She turns her head slightly to see him catching up to her.

"I'm going to be late for the next train _and_ to the next fight because you wanted to eat!"

"Well excuse me, princess-"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

They had miraculously made it in time and the battle was quickly over with her pulling his left ear as they exited the stadium. Bystanders were watching in shock and pity towards the teen as he was being pulled by a girl who is two heads shorter than him. They watched him whining in pain as the girl was furiously walking away not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"L-Ling, I'm so s-sorry!"

He could see her rows of teeth growling at him not knowing how much angry was building inside of her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You nearly ruined me and my way to get into Battle Bladers!"

He whimpers as he tries to reason with her. "I-I know it's important to you b-but Battle Bladers isn't w-worth your health!"

He slammed into her as she suddenly stopped without any warning. She finally let's go of his ear with relief as he quickly soothes his pain. His eyes look at her and immediately freezes on the spot.

"You don't know what I've been through to get to where I am…"

He watches in fear as he could see her hands clenched and shaking at her side, she looked at him with pure rage in both her eyes and posture. He could see a strange black aura slowly surrounding her body and her eyes turning into slits with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ryuga needs me, I need to be strong…"

The black aura soon spreads further causing him to take a step away from her.

"I need to be in Battle Bladers, I don't care about my health or anything else! I need to be strong! Strong enough to stay by his side and see him be the strongest blader there is!"

He was quivering as the aura soon manifested itself into a stronger force forcing him to jump away from her. He could barely breathe in her presence as he watches her slowly going into madness.

"I will be powerful! I destroy every last blader in the world, the weak will suffer and only Ryuga will stand on top! Nothing and no one will win against Ryuga!"

"It's her, get her!"

He snapped at the voice to see the children who were beaten by her. His mind shifted to panic as the kids surrounded her with their launchers ready to fire.

"No! Stay away from her!"

His yells fall death ears to them as he could hear her giggle menacingly.

"Seven against one? Now, this isn't fair at all…"

Her voice dripped with malicious intent, he could feel his body going cold. The large kid glares and yells at her.

"You're a big kid! You don't deserve to get all the points from us smaller ones! We deserve it more than you do!"

His face quickly turned pale. "Kid stop antagonizing her!"

"You shut up! You were with her and you didn't stop her either!"

He bit his lip in nervousness at the situation they were in, but the longer they stayed surrounding the unstable girl the more he could see her wicked grin growing wider. He could feel so much negative energy spewing out from her.

He shivered with discomfort as she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"So…you want the battle me then?"

Another boy yelled at her, "Yeah! We want our points!"

She chuckled, "Then try to get it from me then."

The larger boy smirked thinking they had the advantage.

"No, don't do it!"

"Let it rip!"

It was too late, as soon as all seven beys were released they were immediately pushed back by an unimaginable force. The wind suddenly exploded with dust causing him to cover his eyes.

"Hahahaha! You're all so weak!"

He could hear the grunts and screams of children being slammed into a wall. Once it was over he unsheathes his eyes and what he saw was beyond what he had thought of the girl he once knew.

 _W-when had she released h-her bey…?_

Saber was also surrounded by the heavy dark aura just like his partner. He could hear snarling and heavy breathing coming from the bey itself. He snapped out as he suddenly heard her giggling again with her hand covering her face. Her wide mad grin with her eyes showing no mercy or remorse.

"So, so weak!"

Her grin grew bigger, it was as if she had completely forgotten he was still there watching her descend into madness. She walked towards the large boy who seems to be coming back from his unconsciousness. He watches Ling squatting down to his level with her hand grabbing painfully onto his chin. The kid with his big watery eyes looking at her in fear.

"So easily breakable…"

He could see the boy crying as he tries to move away from her but her grip on him tightens.

"Do you seriously think you could've won against me boy?"

He shakes his head, "N-no! P-Please let m-me g-go!"

"Now, why should I? You think you were strong and brave enough to try and beat me in an unfair match…"

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

He could hear her humming to herself as she suddenly saw her holding the kid's bey.

 _When had she gotten a hold on that?!_

The kid had his eyes budging out and blundering whatever he could to give him his bey back.

"P-please g-give me my b-bey b-back!"

"Hmm? Give this back to you? Ok!"

She lets it go near her feet and immediately crushes it to her feet. His heart-wrenching in pain as he could hear the boy's crying for his broken bey.

"Oops!"

He watches her lean into the boy, he couldn't hear what she had said but it had caused the boy to cry even more as she lets him go. The boy ran off leaving his broken bey at her feet.

He looked at her to see her laughing. Laughing at what she did! She enjoyed to see the boy's crushed bey, this isn't her! His insides were boiling with anger as she slowly walked to the other beys lying on the ground. He could suddenly move and ran towards her and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Haven't you done enough already?!"

She turns to glare at him as she tries to struggle her way out of his grip.

"They are weaklings, they don't deserve any pity! What a better way to get rid of these pests than to destroy their hopes and dreams?"

He bared his teeth at her and violently shakes her shoulders.

"Snap out of it! This isn't you! Where was that determined girl huh?! Your bey is crying out for you to come back!"

He sees her flinching, slowly but surely, she could hear Saber calling out to her.

"Saber…I…"

He quickly held onto her as she collapsed into his arms. The dark energy had disappeared along with her bey as well. Saber spins towards his partner and slowly come to a stop near her hand. He had no idea what had to happen but he knew he had to get her back to the motel.

* * *

" _Hahahahaha!_ _"_

Ling slowly woke up to a loud uproar of laughter and she sees her doppelgänger laughing hysterically.

" _That is rich! The way you destroyed the kid's bey, the way he cried out! Oh, that is too good!_ _"_

She gasps as visions of what she had done were coming back to her. She had crushed the poor boy's bey with no hint of guilt. She could remember feeling thrilled to have that boy's bey crushed into a million pieces by her hands. This isn't what she wanted to do!

"W-what had happened to me?"

" _Ha! Me that's what happened!_ _"_

"Y-you?"

" _I took a bit of control from you!_ _"_

"What?!"

" _You were so pent up with anger, you slowly allowed me to be free! You weren't even aware I was already in control!_ _"_

"I, I didn't want you to destroy his bey!"

Her doppelgänger raised an eyebrow at her.

" _Oh, really now?_ _"_

The doppelgänger flew closer to her with a lunatic smile so vibrant on her face.

" _You wanted him to feel like you did, trapped, weak, useless!_ _"_

It grabbed a piece of her hair and played with it.

" _You don't like people slowing you down and he's doing what you didn't want it to happen! You want to be strong but that teenager kept getting in your way! And those kids, ha! They remind a bit of your old self! Weak and useless! You always needed someone stronger to protect you!_ _"_

She could feel her eyes tearing up knowing her deep seeded feeling was coming back up to haunt her. The doppelgänger split itself to multiple clones of herself yelling at her how weak she was.

" _If Ryuga didn't take you in, you would've been nothing but food for him to consume!_ _"_

 _Shut the hell up! I'm not weak! I'm not! I'm not!_

She couldn't take it anymore and she screamed at them.

"Shut up!"

* * *

She suddenly swung herself off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shiki and another member staff member who was still in the room jumped in shock and turned around to see her suddenly on the ground.

"Ling!"

The staff member quickly held onto her tightly as she was struggling to get away from them.

"Young Master Shiki bring in Kairi, quickly!"

"O-ok!"

The teen raced out of the room which both came rushing through the room to see Ling hyperventilating and quaking violently on them. The staff member passed her to Kairi and she quickly soothed the girl. Kairi had her hand rubbing her back quick but gentle trying to get her to breathe properly. She looks to the staff beside her.

"Water."

He nods and leaves the room leaving three of them in the room. Shiki had his hand on his forehead with sweat dripping profusely.

"I…I have no idea what happen Kairi, she just-"

The green haired woman shook her head, "Not now, Ms. Ling needs to be taken care of."

He nods as he watches her slowly and steadily breathing normally. Her eyes opened and the first thing he could see was pain in her eyes.

"The…the boy…"

She could feel him coming closer to her, she looks at him in the eye.

"I…I ruined his…"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, from sniffs to sobbing to pained cries.

"I'm…a horrible person…"

She could feel his hand on her back, his thumb rubbing in circles and his hushed voice trying to make her feel better.

"It's not your fault, it wasn't you."

She shakes her head fervently denying his claim.

"It is! I was so angry, angry at everything! I need to be strong for him, I need to be good enough to pass through Battle Bladers! I…I can't lose, not now, not ever…"

The teen slowly held her cheek, he slowly used his thumb to clean her tears away.

"You were angry, we don't think when we're angry."

She wanted to snap back at him but he shushed her with a single finger on her lips.

"Even when that was you, you were stressed out. I don't know who this person is, but I think he would want you to relax and not go crazy over some points you can easily take back."

She watches in silence as he tries to pick his words carefully.

"It was a horrible thing for you to do that for sure…"

She felt so ashamed and guilty, she may not have been fully conscious of what she had done but part of her did wanted it to happen. Shiki continues to wipe her tears away as he looks at her with a soft smile.

"But I have a brand-new bey ready for the boy if he ever wants to Beyblade again."

Her eyes shot up in astonishment, "You do?"

"Yeah."

She looks at him with slight hesitation, "You don't need to help me, it was my responsibility-"

"And it was also partially my fault for not stopping you while I was there. So, I'm also responsible for it too."

He chuckles and wipes the last tear on her face.

"I told you, you can rely on me for help. You don't need to be alone."

Her lips slowly went upwards with a smile, feeling a great weight lifting her spirits.

"And if the kid never picked up a bey after the whole incident, then honestly the Beyblading world is not cut out for him."

As much as she wanted to laugh at that, it still stings a bit.

"It's…not that funny, you know."

He scratches the back of his neck, "Heh, yeah… That was a bad way to make you feel better."

They almost forgot that Kairi was still there as she was chuckling at them.

"It's good to see that the both of Young Master Shiki and Ms. Ling are getting along well."

Both Ling and Shiki looked at each other with a smile.

 _Yeah, I guess he's a good person…_

* * *

 **Week 3 Day 2:**

"You sure you want to leave, you're still recovering from whatever happen to you."

She sighs tiredly, "You know I don't have the luxury to do that, there's only so many minor leagues to compete."

As she was about to leave he blocks her exit. She looks at him puzzled and unsure what he was trying to do.

"What if I said there was another way to get bey points?"

She arched her brow in confusion, she thought there was only the major and minor league available for her to get bey points. There was no other way of getting those besides random battles outside of it.

"Since when were there other ways of getting bey points? You do realize I know where all of the leagues and points are given right?"

He nods his head, "Oh I do, but I know a better way for you to get those easily."

She waits patiently for him to answer but he kept silent with a secretive grin the whole time.

"…are you going to tell me where to get those?"

His grin widens, "Nope. Not until you agree to help you."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, he still doesn't seem to allow her to leave the room yet. He looks at her with a soft gaze, gently putting on his hands on her shoulders.

"Please rest for today, I'll take you to a place where you can get a taste of where you can get easy bey points. Will you trust me?"

She looks at him and silently exhales.

"Fine."

He perks up, "Really?!"

"Yeah."

He happily hugs her and nuzzles his cheek on the top of her head. She flinches as she wasn't expecting the sudden hug from him.

"Yessss! Finally, it's going through that thick and stubborn head of yours!"

She rolled her eyes again this time with a small but tense smile on her face. She knows she was going soft but who could blame he saw her meltdown. She was also feeling extremely uncomfortable being hugged, her immediate reaction was to pinch him on the arm.

"Let me go."

His weak moans of 'ows' were heard as he quickly lets her go. He massages his hurt arm before telling her to rest up and he'll wake her up in the afternoon.

"And why do you want me up by then?"

He clapped his hands together, still giddy for finally winning something from her.

"There's a brand-new café that just opened nearby and I want you to taste test it with me!"

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"There's a special couple's set that only couples are allowed to eat! It looked really delicious and sweet! Oh, my mouth is watering just thinking about it!"

"…you know for a rich kid I'd assume you could've just ordered it without those restrictions."

He gave her a deadpan look, "I told you I don't want people to know my identity, and besides, I like feeling like a normal person from time to time."

"Sure…weirdo."

"I heard that!"

* * *

After a wonderful nap, she feels so much more refreshed than she was when she started her quest. She felt more at ease and the pressure she had lessened. Even though she knew that the precious points for the day are gone and there's a nagging part of her conscious yelling at her for slacking, she honestly wants a day off for herself.

She could hear her bones cracking as she stretched her arms over her head. Shiki walked in wincing at the sound she was making.

"Your body must've been really tensed if it popped like that."

She rolled her eyes as the teen beckoned her out to the motel to the café. There was a large billboard sign showing the couple's set which was currently populated with couples. Her nose scrunched up as she smelt strong perfume filling the air. She couldn't tell if it was the café's or the waitresses were wearing it. The flora smell was too intense for her liking and it was making her stomach to churn a bit.

"Come on, let's go in!"

She quickly grabbed his arm before his excited state could go any further astray.

"Do you not smell this horrible smell in the air?"

He smiled at her brightly. "Of course I did!"

"And you still want to go in there?"

He shrugs, "I can tolerate anything if the food is good!"

She glares at him and tugs him to the available seat that is _not_ in the café.

"You dragged me here and I at least get a say in where we are sitting and it's definitely not in there!"

He sulkily nods his head and tries to call for the waitress so he could order the couple's set.

* * *

Much to Ling's relief, she was finally able to breathe the fresh air of the town. She couldn't eat her food without taking a whiff of the perfume. Shiki had managed to devour all of it including hers, he seemed pretty satisfied with the food that's for sure.

"How can you not enjoy the food they give Ling?! They were delicious!"

"Easy for you to say…you aren't the one with the sensitive nose…"

He crossed his arms as he was annoyed at her complaint.

"The smell wasn't that bad when the food drowned the smell!"

She ignores his rant as her ears picked up someone calling out for her.

"Hey, Ling!"

She turns and saw Kyoya walking towards her and Shiki with him holding onto a lollipop. She was surprised to see him and quietly called out to him as he got closer to her.

"Kyoya."

Ling bows her head slightly towards him and they gave each other a look of greeting.

"You seem surprisingly happy for a change."

"Heh, I found a blader that caught my interest that's all. If you were here for the tournament you already missed it."

She shook her head and pointed at Shiki who was standing behind her.

"This guy wanted to eat at the café and decided to drag me here."

He gives her a deadpan look, "What about Battle Bladers then? Decide not to join?"

She scoffed at him. "No, I'm taking a break."

"At a time like this and you're taking a break, sheesh the Dark Nebula goons are really slacking."

"They are."

They could feel her whole demeanor changed to an angry one. Kyoya frowned at her and decides to finally notice the teen behind her who was looking nervously at her.

"Hey, you."

He jerked his head towards Kyoya. "H-huh?"

"Leave us, I need to talk to her."

Shiki wanted to speak up before Kyoya gave him a glare signaling he'll do something to him if he didn't leave. Shiki quickly wandered off elsewhere but not too far away so he can keep an eye out for her. Once Kyoya sees he was gone, he quickly turns back to talk to her.

"What did Doji do this time?"

She tenses and hides her emotion well behind her emotionless mask.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

He furrows his brows further knowing that isn't true. He got closer to her ear and whisper to her.

"We can talk, there isn't anyone watching us."

She looks at him, contemplating if she wanted to tell him. She sighs to herself knowing he's just as stubborn as Ryuga was.

"It's a long story."

"Then make it short."

She rolled her eyes and caves in. She only told bits and pieces of what Doji had ordered her to do and leaving out a lot of critical parts like the dark energy seeing it wasn't his business to know it. The more information she gave, the more he looks like he was scowling.

"So…he was telling the truth about you being his niece then?"

She nods morosely knowing that it was the first thing he would've asked.

"I'm surprised he even mention it at all seeing how much he despise me."

"He was playing with my head back then, he assumed I would think whatever he said back then was lies."

"Keep it a secret will you?"

"Heh, I will. Unfortunate for you to have an uncle like him."

She mockingly grins but didn't say a word to him.

"No wonder I don't hear anything or anyone talking about you, I would say you were the Newbie Killer then?"

She snorted as she tried to hold in her laughter, "Is that what they call me?"

He grins at her, "Apparently so."

"Well, that's interesting to know I have a title that'll bring fear to those little children."

"You'd be a legend."

They both chuckle at their small talk but they soon got back to the heavy matters.

"How many points do you have right now?"

She shows him her points and confusion was displayed on his face.

"I thought you had more than that?"

"I did but I had to restart my points, Doji's rules."

He glares at her bey counter in disgust.

"He's really out to get you out of Battle Bladers even though you are an ally to them?"

She puts her counter back onto the launcher and into her pouch.

"You already know how he's like, he doesn't like me and wants me out of the picture."

He rolled his eyes, "Does he not know you're far stronger than any of those practice dummies you guys keep recruiting?"

Practice dummies were Kyoya's terms of the no-name bladers that the Dark Nebula have a large supply of. She just gave him a knowing look.

"He hated me that much that he doesn't see me as a potentially great blader in his eyes."

"He should get that cleaned then."

She chuckles a bit and rolls her eyes.

"Since you're only allowed to do that much for Battle Bladers, why are you even taking a break now? I would think you would be running around the whole of Japan getting those points."

"I was until _he_ told me to take a break."

He raised his right eyebrow slightly impressed by the teen.

"What did he do, beg?"

"No, he did something for me and I decided to repay him back."

"…by taking you to a café?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "It's platonic, nothing serious."

He gave her a teasing grin, "If you don't want to tell me the whole story I'm not going to pester you."

"Very funny Kyoya."

"Ah…are you guys done? It's almost late and we need to go back to the motel."

The both turn to see Shiki nervously looking at Kyoya as he was glaring at him for interrupting them. She pulls the teen aside and walked towards the motel. She leans closer to Kyoya telling him that they'll continue the conversation back in her room.

* * *

Kyoya sat on her bed with his hands on his chin and elbow on his legs, he waited for Ling as he could hear her and Shiki talking from behind the door. She came into the room and quickly locked the door before he could come in and bother her. She could feel his eyes on her as she sits right next to him.

"So what are you planning to do seeing you can't do much."

She sighs tiredly, her mind was now back to work mode and was now panicking in her mind.

"I'll do what I usually do the last couple of weeks, go all over Japan and grab all of the points I can."

"You know you'll drop dead once you're done right?"

"Not like I can do anything about it."

Silence filled the room as Kyoya straightens his back. She could see that he was bothered by something.

"Why was that kid following you?"

She looked confuse before realizing he was talking about Shiki.

"You know he's older than the both of us right?"

He shrugs not caring all that much. "Doesn't matter to me."

She just rolls her eyes and told him what she knew, much to Kyoya's surprise as he seems to recall that name.

"Urahara, he's a Urahara?!"

She nods solemnly, "I was just as shocked as you were."

He groans in his hands deciding it wasn't the best idea to say something about the heir. He slowly turns his head towards her and asks her.

"Why didn't you accept his offer to help?"

She looks at him with distaste. "I don't like getting help from anybody."

"Yeah but he's the heir, you has the money to help you with whatever you want."

She looks slightly uneasy at him. "I know that but…"

"It's not in your nature."

She nods at him, hearing him sighing at her disbelievingly.

"You do realize the position you're in right now, you need points to get into Battle Bladers. You need to find the quickest and fastest way to get points before the deadline. And with Doji giving you a hard time, isn't this a great opportunity for you to take up his offer?"

She gasps softly as his words soon rammed into her head like a train. It was everything suddenly clicked in her head and realizing her mistake. For her whole life, she had always relied on herself to get things her way behind her uncle's back. She did whatever she could to do with or without any good conscious. So why was this any different? Was it because she'll be bringing someone along for the ride? Stringing someone along so she could get her way?

"Heh, I know what it's like to use someone."

She snapped back to reality and gave him a puzzled look.

"When I came into Bey City, I beat a certain bull-headed person who doesn't know how to stop. When he couldn't use his wrist after losing to me, he followed me like a sheep. I used him for a good while when I became the leader of the Face Hunter."

He looks at her with a cunning grin plastered on his face.

"I had no guilt or remorse for doing it, I did it because I had power. When I have power, he wants to be of use to me and I used it to my fullest advantage. You have Urahara at your arsenal and who's very willing to help you. Why not use it hmm?"

Her mind suddenly flashed an image of Ryuga with the same cunning grin as Kyoya's. His voice was ringing in her ears with the words she never thought that would cling in her mind.

 _"You may not realize this but every time you do things you always like to take the longer way. I don't know if Doji has really gotten into your head so much that you are so blind to what's in front of you, you can't do easy."_

 _Ryuga was right…have I really not notice things would've been so much easier for me that I'm completely blind by it?_

She giggled and her smile grew to a cunning one. She looked at Kyoya who seem to figure out that she had connected the dots since he was smirking at her.

"Finally got that in your head eh?"

"Yes, apparently I'm too slow to see the easy way."

"That you are. Even your training sometimes is also a pain to work with."

A surprised look appeared on her face, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ha! Nothing that you'll have to worry about. I'm strong because of it so it doesn't matter."

She mentally stored that in her mind if he ever asks her to train with him in the future so she could torture him.

"So now that's out of the way, I'll be heading back to my room now."

He gets up and before he could walk out of the room, he opens the door to see Kairi with two trays of food for both Ling and Kyoya.

"Ah, Mr. Kyoya are you done with your discussion? I was told by Young Master Shiki to bring dinner for the both of you."

Kyoya was surprised that Kairi was slowly guiding him back into her room and onto the dining chair. She soundlessly laughed and sat the chair opposite of him. He looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

"You agree for free food but not his help?"

She groans and just shrugs it off. "That is another long story that I do not want to talk about."

Kairi had a hand on her mouth covering her gasping sound.

"You were talking about Young Master Shiki?"

She replied it with a yes to her. Knowing the green haired woman has now piqued her interest anything related to him, with her eyes on her she might as well tell her the news.

"Kairi, I'm going to accept his help."

This time they could hear her gasping loudly.

"You really do Ms. Ling?!"

She nods, "Yes I am."

She gleefully bows her head repeatedly before running out of the room to call Shiki in. A few seconds later he came sprinting in with the widest and brightest grin she'd seen out of him. He was strangely looking pink as if he had ran a marathon.

"Do you really mean it Ling?! Are you finally letting me help you?!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes with much annoyance in his tone, "That lady already said she agreed to it, did you not pick that up?"

Shiki ran towards her with both arms circling her body giving her a big hug. She struggled to get him off of her as he shouted loudly right next to her ear.

"I can't believe it! It's a miracle!"

He kept squeezing her tighter until she couldn't take it any longer. She grabs his arm, flipped him over and slammed him onto the floor with a loud crash. Kairi came running into the room calling out for her master while Kyoya who was snickering at the corner of the room.

She growled at Kyoya menacingly, "I'm so glad this is so entertaining for you!"

While that was going on, Shiki who was still lying on the ground groaning with his blush still on his face. He was visibly happy even though his arm and back were aching.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but I have a very good reason for it! I had to rewrite this chapter like twice before it got to where it is. I realise after reading the last two chapters it was getting boring because there isn't much plot that's going on in the actual anime in a reader's stand point. And honestly if I was a reader I would've lost interest too, haha. This chapter was going to be a part three with Ling and Shiki until I decided to scarp that idea, _twice_ , just to make it interesting again. So, because of the unsaid deadline I put on myself, this chapter is super short than how long I usually write. However, I do feel like it is necessary to cut it short, and you'll see why!

Anyways thank you guys for your patience and I hope you guys like this chapter! If I made any mistakes do tell me because I didn't have the time to re-read it to check for any errors!

Thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** and **Striker86** for reviewing and **ColorlessScythe** for favourting the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Locked In

 **Time Unknown, Dark Nebula Headquarters:**

 _Bored._

 _So. Freaking. Bored!_

Clenching his fist in his pockets while irritably glaring at anyone within his line of sight. Whenever he heard someone saying something behind his back he would glare and cause them to run like the cowards they are. He couldn't do much, let alone go out and cause chaos.

 _Doji and his damn rules! I should've considered joining Pancake rather than being cooped up in here!_

Everyone in the facility knew of his displeasure and rage radiating off him from being caged up in the building. His stupid AI has been keeping him in check that he wondered why he hadn't destroyed the thing yet. Yet no soon after he heard the annoying French AI talking to him again.

"Master Ryuga, you have another-"

"Shut the hell up trash!"

"B-but Master Ryuga-"

If looks could kill, that machine would've been torn to shreds by his gaze alone. That made the damn AI to shut up but his anger still was not satiated. He strode off to Doji's office, he had had just about enough being locked up in the building with nothing do. He kicked the door open with a loud bang causing the occupant to jump in his seat, silently enjoying scaring the hell out of him.

"R-ryuga?! What's the meaning of this?"

He narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm tired of this shit Doji! When can I get the hell out of this place? I'm sick of seeing these damn walls!"

He could see him fixing his glasses nervously, watching him trying to put his words correctly.

"I'm sorry Ryuga, but I can't release you out of here."

He could feel a vein above his brows throbbing.

"What the hell do you mean by that Doji?"

"W-what I mean is, well… Don't you want people to see your magnificence and power during Battle Bladers?"

He scoffed at him, "You know I do-"

"And what's the problem?"

He leaned closer to him with his voice evoking menace, "Don't cut me off Doji, I wasn't done."

He took a few seconds, watching a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead and his face going pale. He slowly backed off with his chin up and body showing his dominance.

"I want in Doji."

His eyes widen in surprise and confusion. "I-in…?"

"Let me do what Ling is doing."

Doji's mouth slowly opened gaping at him, spluttering trying to find the words to answer him. This causes him to growl at the man, he already knew what was going through that damn thought process of his and he'll have none of it.

"Still a no?"

He slammed his fist on the table not caring the man behind it.

"I'm not in the mood for waiting Doji. You better give me a reason that doesn't involve your damn babble of the same shit you told me before."

He could see in the man's eyes weaver and panic. He felt power coursing through his veins but that didn't mean that he was in full control of his actions, not with him around to baby him. He started to understand what Pancake had seen in him, trapped. He may have L-Drago with him but he still can't do much without his eyes watching over his every move. Oh, how he would love to destroy this place right here and then.

 _Then do it, no one is stopping you boy._

His fingers twitched as he could feel electricity flowing through him. The whispers of L-Drago's calling, telling, to have this place burnt to the very ground it stands. Unfortunate that he was quickly snapped out by Doji's plea.

"P-please R-ryuga! I know how much you want to be out there right now but that's her job to get rid of useless fools who think they could win against you!"

If the man noticed his knuckles turning white, his face definitely indicated it and went paler than before.

"As much as I liked her to have them maimed and mawed, I rather do it for myself seeing I'm the one who's stuck here with nothing to do!"

His voiced practically echoed with intent to strike him down if he didn't get his way. With L-Drago goading him on to do it, he was so close to just snapping at him.

"H-how about I s-set up a fight r-right now? I-it can at least satiated s-some of you're a-anger…"

His nose flared and his eyes turning to slits. Until the very end, he still trying to cease control over him?! Fine, too can play that game.

"How about you get in the ring and L-Drago takes your power hmm? I'm sure he's been hungry since his last meal."

He could hear L-Drago purring happily to have his power.

"N-Now that i-isn't necessary! How about I s-sent in the grunts t-to play with y-you instead?"

"…play?"

Oh, he could see him sweating bullets at his wrong choice of words.

"If you think this is funny Doji, maybe you should _play_ with me instead of them hmm?"

"I-I'm s-sorry R-ryuga! T-that was idiotic of m-me to s-say! P-please!"

As much as he enjoys watching him squirm and struggle under him, he still needs his damn help to reach his goals. He watched how much he pulls her strings and it was starting to really grate his teeth.

 _Once this is all over, I'll have her follow me and deal with the rest of the weaklings. Doji won't be in control, I will._

For now, he'll pretend to follow his orders, once he reached the top, he'll obliterate him and have his power consumed by L-Drago. He brings his hands back to his sides.

"Get the stadium ready, I want all of them down there. And I mean _all of them_."

* * *

He stood across the dish with his arms crossed. Eyes trailing as he watches the rest of the no-name bladers gathering in the halls. He ignores the rest of the gray-outfitted uniforms strolling in and kept his eyes on the newcomers. He scoffed at the sight of each of them walking through, an afro blonde, a guy with his fingers clipping each other and a strange blue-haired fan-welding boy standing on the balcony.

 _Looks like you outdone yourself Doji, picking out random weirdos. They don't even look that strong at all._

He knows there was another weakling with long gray hair and Yu wasn't here.

 _Hmph, not like it matters._

All four types of bladers were now standing at each side of their own territory, awaiting Doji's orders. He watches upwards to see him already standing at the balcony and making his announcements.

"Glad to see everyone made it in such a short notice, wouldn't want any of you missing this extravagant battle after all…"

The afro kid spoke up, "Tch, why are we all gathered here anyways? Where are the other two guys?"

Doji glances at him, "Those two have another job to do, I'll keep them inform of what's about to happen later on. Why you're gathered here…"

He watches on as Doji places heavy hands in between the afro and snippy kid.

"Doji, if I have to wait one more second for your exposition, I will let allow L-Drago to do whatever he wants!"

He sees him stiffen and gave the other bladers opposite of him to get ready. He watches as the rest of them lining up their shot, he shifted his neck causing it to pop rather loudly as he readies his launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

The instant he releases it, a large explosion happened causing dust clouds to fog up.

 _Too easy, I need more!_

 _Yes, more! Give me more power!_

L-Drago's spirit rose up from the dust cloud causing the bladers standing at the balcony to gasp and yell in surprise.

"Heh, that's it L-Drago! Take everything, take it all up!"

Mercilessly, L-Drago scooped all of the bladers and quickly sucked all of their energy dry. A deafening roar erupted causing the fan-welding kid to fall to the ground while the other two couldn't move or even step back when Doji hadn't released his hand from their shoulders.

He couldn't hear what they were screaming about but he didn't care, he watches as L-Drago consume their soul. Lightning trickling through his system, a cackle soon came out from his lips as he watches bodies dropped to the ground.

His cackle quickly quietened knowing it wasn't enough, he looks up at the balcony and watches three pairs of eyes looking at him. His grin widened as he watches them squirm and panic at what they saw. As he pointed towards them, L-Drago shifted his gaze to them as well.

"Why don't you come join me and be L-Drago's snack?"

The fan-welding kid stuttered his words, "S-snack?!"

"That's right, snack! You guys aren't even close to a full-course meal!"

The afro kid spoke up, "Full-course meal?! What do you take us for, guinea pigs?!"

He could feel the dark energy flowing, stronger than before. Those grunts gave so very little power, he bet those three could give more than they do. Not enough, but enough to fill L-Drago.

"That's the reason why the three of you are here, isn't that right Doji?"

The man chuckles as the other three looked at him with despair.

"He is right, you are only here to be given as a food source for L-Drago."

"C-crabba-what?! T-that wasn't the deal, crab!"

"You wanted to be a part of the Battle Bladers do you not? I'm generous enough to give you a chance without having to fight if you join the Dark Nebula! But if you lose…"

Doji releases both his hands and points at L-Drago who was closing in on them.

"L-Drago will eat you up and take your power for his own!"

He laughs loudly as the three snacks looked like they were about to faint. The fan-welding kid shakily asked what had happened to the others on the ground and Ryuga answered with ease.

"Oh them? Unconscious, they won't be waking up anytime soon."

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

"I took their power, their soul, they are now empty bodies."

The snippy kid trembled down to the ground whimpering to himself while the fan-welding kid was gaping with his mouth open and closed. The afro kid, however, seems to act like he still had the guts to defy them.

"W-what makes you think we'll d-do as you say?!"

"S-shut up you idiot! You'll get us all killed!" The fan-welder hissed at him.

The snippy kid crouched on the ground covering his head as if he'll be protected by the ugly sight. "I-I don't w-want to d-die c-crab!"

L-Drago slowly snuck up on them causing them to scream.

"Ryuga, please put L-Drago away."

He glares at him, "And why the hell should I?"

"We'll use them as…bait."

"Bait, you say?"

"Yes, if they can win long enough, they won't have to be eaten by L-Drago but if they lose… Well, that much is very obvious. And, you'll be able to have them get rid of those other weak bladers who are not even snack-worthy for L-Drago."

"…tch, fine. I'll play with my food for the time being."

He brought L-Drago back to his hand and walked away, still not feeling satisfied.

 _Boy…how dare you summon me back! Those three would be better food than those buffoons I just ate!_

He ignored L-Drago and continued to walk in a random direction. He was still pissed, he wanted to crush them. L-Drago's persistence was slowly driving him up the wall the more he roars at him. His head was pounding, he could feel the excess energy emitting out of his body. His feet stopped moving, bringing a hand holding onto his head, could feel L-Drago trying to take over his body.

 _L-Drago!_

 _If you won't let me, I'll take over and have them!_

He struggled to gain control of his own body and mind. The dragon's power slowly started to consume his being, slowly losing more of his will. He was breathing loudly, feeling a change in his body. He slowly lost all thoughts of his mind.

He suddenly felt something or someone shaking him, it shook harder and harder as the seconds passed. This distraction causes L-Drago to settle back into his bey bringing his mind and body back to its rightful place.

As he heard his name faintly being called, it soon got louder as he looks up to see a very familiar face.

"…ga… Ry… Ryuga…?"

Long black hair, glowing black irises staring at him worriedly.

"Ryuga, can you hear me now? Ryuga?"

She was kneeling down, he was kneeling down, when had that happen? It doesn't matter, his thoughts were solely focused on the girl that was in front of him. He feels her warm hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm, her warm body close to his.

He notices her concern look and her hand on his arm squeezing down softly. His heartbeat skipped slightly when he couldn't look away from her eyes. What the hell is going on with him? She called out to him again in a hushed tone.

"Ryuga?"

He continued to openly stare at her until his brain decided to start working again.

"Heh, what took you so long?"

He watches her blink and giggles softly under her breath.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take that long."

"Oh really?" Not releasing he was also speaking in the same quiet tone.

"Yeah, I made it back before your crazy deadline."

He smiled at her, he finds that comment funny for some strange reason.

"It wouldn't be crazy if you made it here before now would it?"

She giggles again, "True."

Ling tugs his arm lightly causing the both of them to slowly stand up, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I was slowly going crazy in here."

"Were you now?"

"Doji put me on lockdown, can you believe that?"

He could see the side of her smiling lip twitched.

"No, not really. After all, I have been on lockdown longer than you did Ryuga."

He rolls his eyes and groans annoyingly.

"I know, I really wanted to off Doji right then and there. I don't know how you can handle being in this stuffy building Pancake."

She arched her brow at him, her smile not leaving her face.

"Lots of insane patience and crazy pills Ryuga."

This time a genuine laughter came out causing her to join in with him. He feels he's now at peace, that is until he has the urge to break free again.

* * *

Yeah, hope you guys liked this, lol. It wasn't meant to be fluffy but I decided it's time for something to go on after a long wait!


	14. Chapter 14

OmgI am so sorry it took so long to update this chapter! No matter how many sorries I saw it'll never cover for my long absence! I know it'll sound like an excuse but I truly do not have the time to write as much as I used to. I got a new job and I've been super stressed with the amount of stuff I needed to learn and I could never find the time and inspiration to write this chapter. I'm still really busy and stress with my new job but I'm doing my best to cope with it.

I'm not giving upon this story though! I will still updatethem, it will just take a long time for me to write them! I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from and I hope you'll forgive me! I hope you guys will enjoy this long-awaited chapter!

Thank you **Little-Miss-Loveless** for reviewing, **Mide** for following and favourting and **B-Kira** and **POTDMARY1** for favourting the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Adachi Takafumi does. I just write stories for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** Enforcing Power

 **Month 1, Week 3, Day 2:**

As she watches him closely, she could see him looking better. She was glad to see him laughing again, to see the darkness swarming him was strange and worrying. She thought he wouldn't have had the same effect as she did, she'd have to keep a close eye on him now. As She lets go of him, she noticed him flinched slightly before quickly reassuming back his normal posture.

 _Maybe I should get him out of here, maybe that was the reason his power is going haywire._

She internally nodded to herself and decided to ask what he was doing while she was away. She heard him scoff and a frown.

"Training."

She blinked and stared blankly at him. He scoffed and poked her forehead causing her to frown at him.

"Doji has been forcing me to train with all of those weak bladers and I'm getting sick of it."

She raises her brow, "So, you're just agitated being here for too long."

He ignored her and continued to rant. "I'm slowly going crazy and L-Drago doesn't shut up about not having his fill! As much as Doji is doing his job I rather leave this place and crush my opponents personally!"

She looks at him and sighs. She thinks to herself while tuning out his voice in her head.

 _L-Drago is talking to him, does that mean he has the same effect as she has?_

This could be very worrying for not just her but Ryuga as well. Does he have these visions of nightmares? How long has it been occurring? If this continues, will it affect his wellbeing?

 _Of course, it will Ling, you just answered that question yourself…_

She narrows her eyes with a hand on her chin thinking to herself if this thing he had was just temporary. She could feel in the back of her mind her doppelgänger was snickering. She shakes it off wanting to believe he did not suffer the same problem as she has. He was far more powerful than her, if anything, she believed he had overcome that dark power within himself.

Just as she had thought of a plan, Ryuga saw the look in her eyes. She could see him grinning and his eyes showing mischief.

"I see you have something you want to tell me hmm?"

The corner of her mouth twitched as she tries to force down a smile.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Don't toy with me, just say it already!"

She rolled her eyes, "I think there's something you can do, but you're going to have to figure out how to convince Doji first."

He grin widens, "Oh I'm sure I can get him to change his mind."

* * *

Ryuga walks out of Doji's office with a smirk. He walked out of the building and saw Ling already standing outside waiting for him. She turns around and saw him casually strolling over to her.

"It went well then?"

"Heh, Doji was too scared to even do anything."

He was pleased with how it turned out too, even though Doji was protesting, he quickly clammed up after sending him his glare at him. He was pretty sure Doji didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time so it was advantageous for him.

"So where are we heading to?"

"We're heading to a different part of Tokyo."

He looked at her questionably. "Somewhere outside Metal Bey City? Anything outside there has nothing interesting besides a deserted town."

He could see her giving him a deadpan look, "No it isn't, and you'd be surprised by their many secrets they keep."

He was mildly surprised by her choice of words. "…secrets eh?"

She gave a mysterious smile, "Indeed."

He watches as she picked up her phone and started calling someone. He was surprised, though it didn't show it on his face. She usually never uses her phone for anything but calls from either Doji or him. This made him curious as to what she had been doing for the past…

 _Hmm, how long has it been?_

"Hey pancake, how long has it been since you last left?"

She paused before answering him, "Almost two months."

"Hmph, impressive."

He saw her tiny smile before she turns away from him and talked to the unknown stranger on the phone. Just as quickly as she called, she ended it just as quickly.

"Who did you call Pancake?"

"That'll be none of your business Ryuga."

"It is my business, you're my possession after all. If I don't keep an eye on you, you're going to ruin my reputation."

He could see her rolling her eyes at him making him feel annoyed by that.

"it's just…a service call. The driver will be here to pick us up."

A driver? This was something he wasn't expecting to hear.

"A driver?! What have you been doing the past two months you were gone?"

All he got was a secretive smile until a sleek black car stopped right in front of them. The door automatically opens and she got in without a second thought. Ryuga pulled her arm stopping her from going in any further.

"You're just going to walk into a mysterious car?"

"It's safe."

She tried to pull away but he held a tight grip on her. They were staring down at each other until Ling backed down and spoke to him in a calming tone.

"Trust me Ryuga."

All he did was stare at her until he finally lets her go and joins her in the car. The ride to their destination was slightly tensed but a comfortable silence. Both stared out at their own window as they watched the buildings rush passed them.

After a while, the car stopped. As Ling left the car, he followed suit. The driver gave her a nod and drove off to wherever he was supposed to go. He sees her motioning to him to follow her into an alleyway.

"I know it looks suspicious but trust me, I know you'll enjoy coming to this location."

He said nothing and just continued forward. They reached to a strange door that doesn't seem to fit in with its surroundings. She pushed a couple of buttons and the door unlocked, she walked in without any hesitation. The narrow hallway was dark with dimmed lights as their only source of light to see. The further they progressed, he was starting to get antsy.

"How much further do we have to walk?"

"We're almost there."

She opened another set of doors and lights burst through the dark hallway. What he saw was unexpected. The room was far larger than it looked, many bladers both in the arena and stands were cheering. It quickly clicked in his mind what this place is supposed to be.

"An illegal bey blading ring? I didn't peg you to go such lengths to get bey points Pancake. You do have a bad bone in your blood after all!"

She scoffed at him. She tried punching his shoulder but he caught it with his hand.

"It isn't illegal, this was sponsored by an unnamed company."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "This secretive? I would expect more people to know about this place, especially those goody-two-shoes WBBA."

She shrugs her shoulders. "No clue, even I didn't know about this place until someone else showed me of this location."

"And who would that be?"

"I'll tell you another time Ryuga."

He frowns at her answer. Since when did she start keeping secrets from him?

"Right now, this place has a set of rules to follow."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and disgust.

"Seriously? Even in this dump?"

The whole place suddenly went quiet and every single blader glared at both of them.

"New meat! Just because you're privileged enough to find this place doesn't mean everyone will be all nice and rays of sunshine!"

He turns towards the voice and sees a large male with two henchmen behind him.

 _Heh, do they seriously think that'll intimidate me? How foolish._

"Says the fatty and his two breakable toys behind you. You don't look like you'll last that long with me and my L-Drago."

It delighted him to see his face turned bright red with anger while the other two just sputtered unable to make a comeback. He watches as the big guy stomped towards him, he grabbed his shirt without a thought. His facial expression quickly went dark and anger quickly skyrocketed by just a mere touched of this filth.

"You think you're such a hot shot eh?!"

His hand was quickly snatched away by someone else's hand. He realizes it was Ling that forcefully grabbing that filthy hand.

"I suggest you quickly apologize to him right away or else you'll suffer the consequences."

"Or what huh girly?! Are you his boyfriend or something, fighting his battles for him huh? What a wuss!"

Without a thought, she broke his wrist and he watched him screaming and sobbing as he held his wrist in pain. His two other henchmen came kneeling towards him panicking unsure of what they should be doing.

"I did warn you."

He was still angry, seething in rage. How dare this piece of _dirt_ touch him! He sensed Ling's hand was ready to pull him back but he was not letting her stop him.

"Don't you dare…"

"I'm sorry Ryuga, Doji's orders…"

He growled as his attention quickly went to her. Glaring intensely at her, he could see her freezing up and a bead of sweat dripping on the side of her face. He didn't care if she was his possession, she dared to try and stop him and dares even say right in his face that Doji still holds her highest command instead of his!

 _Yes boy, let your anger fill your entire being! Show them who has authority over them!_

"That is enough."

A loud booming voice was coming from the PA system. All of the bladers looked up to see a slick looking teen standing above with a microphone on his head.

"If you want to start a fight, fight in the arena. Those are the rules and you will follow them."

He bared his fangs at the slick teen, he will not tolerate any more orders from anyone!

"What makes you think I'll be listening to you?!"

"In my domain, you listen to me _new meat_ whether you like it or not."

Oh he wanted to beat the living hell out of him, including his already ugly face.

"How about this, you and me, in the arena right now to have a battle of dominance?"

He could hear everyone around the room gasped in shock. Soon murmurs and whispers were speaking of him.

 _"_ _Is the great Takeshi really doing this?"_

 _"_ _Holy cow! We'll really see him in action?!"_

 _"_ _There is no way the new meat will be able to beat him! Takeshi is unstoppable! He'll lose within the first 10 seconds!"_

Oh, that got his blood to boil even hotter hearing those peasants speak. Hearing this piece of shit talking was even more grating to his ears.

"If you win, you can do whatever you want with this place. If I win, however, you get to be my little slave."

The sounds of "oohs" could be heard loud and clear. Everyone cheered loudly chanting his name as he raised both of his hands indicating them to cheer louder.

 _Let hatred seep into your bones! Let that power flow through you!_

Whispers of L-Drago was getting louder in his head as the chanting grew louder. _Destroy_ , was the only thing in his mind right now.

He suddenly felt two hands on his balled up right hand. He whipped his head around to see Ling working her way to unclenching his fingers from his palm. He hadn't realized that he was clenching them so tightly. He could see marks on them and they were close to tearing his skin. As he watches her unfurl his fingers while slowly rubbing his palm causing a slight shiver running down his spine.

When she finally looks up, he could see her eyes showing, no, _screaming_ at him, to take down this egomaniac. He gave the same look back with mutual understanding. When she releases his hand he didn't even bother to listen to the crowd of people jeering or people belittling him. For the first time, the only goal he saw was to the trash where he belongs.

* * *

"Go Takeshi! Show this new meat what bey blading is all about!"

"Make him beg and grovel at your feet!"

"Go! Go Takeshi! You are number 1!"

"Boo! You won't win new meat!"

"Get lost already!"

"Hurry up and beg for his forgiveness!"

The booming roars from the bladers were obnoxiously ear-splitting in the room. As Takeshi slowly strides his way to the arena, Ryuga was surprisingly calm. Takeshi was irritated that he wasn't as angry as he was early.

 _But no matter, he'll never win against me!_

"Are you ready to lose new meat?"

Ryuga didn't say a word and just readies his bey. This made Takeshi even more annoyed as he readies his bey.

"Tsk, fine. Your funeral!"

The crowd yelled out the count down with enthusiasm.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys were released and immediately clashed head on with each other.

"Look it's Takeshi's Racer Python!"

"That's like, the fastest bey in the whole world!"

"No one can outspeed his Python!"

The cheers grew louder as his Python kept circling quickly around the arena. L-Drago just spins in the center of the arena not doing anything while Python was doing damage to him.

"Hahaha! What is that new meat doing?!"

"If he wanted to lose he should've done so in the first place!"

He smirks as he looks at Ryuga haughty.

"Well, well, well. Will you look at that! You already plan on losing?"

Ryuga didn't say a word as he watches on the fight without any hint of showing his true emotion.

"Damn, if I knew you were this weak, I would've called it off and let you like, beg for mercy!"

Ryuga still didn't show anything causing Takeshi to provoke him further.

"Too scared to do anything eh? Or just to show off your girlfriend to see how weak you are! Oh! I have a better idea, how about instead of using you as a slave, I'll use your girlfriend instead?"

He could see Ryuga's expression darkened causing him to egg him more.

"What's the matter? You can walk free and you never have to come back to show your face if you let me use your girlfriend here. Whatever battle we have right now could be easily forgotten if you hand her over to me!"

The last thing he remembered was a loud boom and ringing in his ears before his head crashed into the now broken wall.

* * *

The whole crowd went eerily silent as he watched their great Takeshi was smashed to the broken wall with incredible force from L-Drago. His bey was crushed to pieces with no way of ever being repaired back to its original form.

Ryuga showed mercy to him as he loomed over his unconscious body.

"Nobody messes with my possession."

Everyone flinched and gasped in terror as Ryuga faced them with a menacing glare.

"You think I'm weak? You think I can't beat this so-called, _great Takeshi_? Well, what's that on the ground? The piece of shit you guys worshipped so much!"

He kicked his body without a second thought and even crushed his bey with his foot making the pieces even smaller.

"Now I am your ruler and you'll do as I say! If anyone dares to steal my possession, not only will you lose your bey, your life will be handed over to me and I will do whatever I want to you!"

They could hear a few sobbing in the background but no one dared to say anything.

"Is that clear?!"

Some bladers sputtered a 'yes sir' while the others remained quiet. This was enough for Ryuga and he quickly made his way towards Ling.

"We're leaving this dump."

She quickly followed his lead. She nearly bumped into him if it wasn't for her quick reflexes.

Ryuga turned back and yelled, "When that shit wakes up, tell him that a person from Dark Nebula will come back to this trash heap. We have things to discuss and I will not tolerate any excuses!"

Both Ling and Ryuga left the room in a blink of an eye while the bladers in the room were still eerily quiet unable to comprehend what had just transpired.

* * *

"This was the place you get most of your bey points, right?"

She turned too quickly causing her head to hurt a bit.

"Yes, they were easy pickings so it didn't take too long to get it."

He scoffed, "So weak, not even worth my time."

"But you did get to release your anger on those guys. I hope it was enough to make you feel slightly better."

"Heh, if you think that was enough, you better think of something else to make my day."

"Oh, don't worry, there are other places for you to collect more food for L-Drago. This is just the beginning after all."

 _Oh, how cunning of you Pancake…you've changed a bit since I last saw you._

He smirked at her, "I'm impressed, you already thought it through, didn't you?"

He could see her smirking back at him. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Both gave a boisterous laughter as they made their way to the next underground location. He was glad to have her by his side again.

* * *

"…urgh…"

Takeshi held the back of his head in pain as the other bladers tried to sit him upright. His head was banging painfully as if he could feel his skull was cracked open. His vision was blurry and couldn't see clearly.

As the other bladers tried to talk to him, a man in a black suit came walking with disgust written on his face. Takeshi surprisingly recognized the man in the black suit was immediately on all fours begging at the man.

"P-please sir! Give me another chance!"

"You get no chances. You lost your top spot and you are now L-Drago's food source."

"P-please! If I had a b-better b-bey I could win!"

The guy in the black suit ignored him and used his phone to contact someone.

"Get the pickup crew and send all of these bladers to Dark Nebula. However, take Takeshi to the facility, He'll be a useful test subject for my upcoming project."

Takeshi's face turned pale white. "W-what?"

The man in the black suit put down his phone and walked out of the room. Takeshi tried to stop the man from leaving but he couldn't move or walk properly with his damaged head.

"P-please no! I-I'll do anything! Please, D-doctor!"

* * *

Ok, it's finally done! I didn't get a chance to check if I made any errors but if I do please tell me! I added a bit of some juicy hints into the story that I hope will piqued your interest in this story for the future! Thank you for reading!


End file.
